Diario de Pasiones Desbordadas
by Gatita Hyuga
Summary: Cada vida tiene un punto que la marca donde todo mejora o todo se destruye, nuestro protagonistas tendrán que lidiar con aquello. Sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino, etc. Serie de one-shots
1. La pregunta Sasuke & Sakura

Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado en la barra de aquel club como en contadas oportunidades, odiaba esos lugares repletos de jóvenes que lo único que hacían era beber y moverse como esquizofrenicos, desde su asiento podía ver a sus amigos, Naruto gritando como un demente mientras intentaba hacer bailar a una tímida Hinata que ante el mínimo contacto se sonrojaba... Simplemente patetico. Por otra parte el Hyūga se movía de manera sensual junto a su novia Tenten... Simplemente indecoroso ¿Qué hacía en ese momento Sasuke Uchiha ahí? Ni si quiera él lo sabia.

Sin quererlo sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos jade sentados un par de taburetes distantes a él. La mujer era hermosa, unos veintiséis años, claro no era una chiquilla era toda una mujer; nunca en su vida había visto un color de cabello como aquel una especie de rosa chillón, cuerpo bonito ajustado por un vestido corto de color negro, tal vez con un poquito más de busto seria mejor. Todas aquellas virtudes habían sido observadas por el Uchiha tan rápido como fueron pasadas por alto, lo que si captó su atención un par de segundos fueron las lágrimas en los ojos de aquella mujer ¿Lloraba? Aquello lo perturbó un par de segundos, no correría a consolarla, Sasuke Uchiha no pierde su tiempo de esa manera prefirió desviar su mirada perdiéndola en la pista de baile donde estaban sus amigos, a ellos parecía no importarle que él estuviera solo ¿Algo entretenido que hacer? Sus ojos volvieron a la mujer ¿Divertirse con ella? Una excelente idea, una forma rápida de ocupar su tiempo. Hizo una seña al barman para que se acerca.

— Dame un cosmopolitan suave y un whisky doble— el joven que de inmediato asistió, solo un par de minutos demoró en tener su pedido frente al pelinegro, quien se colocó en pie con toda la galantería de un verdadero miembro de los Uchiha y se acercó a ella. Tomó asiento a su lado y le tendió la copa rojiza, la chica lo miró confundida, como respuesta tubo una sonrisa de medio lado y algo que muy pocas personas podían jactarse de tener, un par de palabras del pelinegro— Un placer— le tendió la mano la cual esta estrechó— Sasuke Uchiha— ella sonrió con una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación ante la actitud del hombre.

— Sakura Haruno— la mirada del hombre era profunda he intimidarte, pero en ese momento tenían un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

— Hmp— la volvió a mirar fijamente con el trago en una mano— ¿Sola?— No necesitó formular la pregunta de otra manera, ella comprendió, aunque estuviera sola o acompañada ella en ese momento le había dicho sola. Por lo visto esa noche se veía prometedora para olvidar.

— Sola, estoy completamente sola— las ultimas palabras prácticamente las arrastró por su labios de manera sensual. Aquella noche ella había asistido hacia aquel centro nocturno con el pensamiento de olvidar a su novio, necesitaba olvidar sus golpes y malos tratos.

Así pasaron más de una hora bebiendo y conociéndose, en realidad la que hablaba era ella ya que él solo respondía con un par de monosílabos, aun que en ni un momento le quitó la mirada de encima. De la nada la mujer tomó la mano de Sasuke y le susurró al oído.

— Sabes Sasuke, no es necesario que te comportes de esa manera tan distante, se lo que estas buscando— él aludido simplemente alzó una ceja, para luego hablar por primera vez en aquella noche una frase completa.

— Según tu ¿Qué es lo que quiero?— una sonrisa en los labios de ambos se vislumbró.

— Conocerme— ella no pudo decir nada más ya que los labios del Uchiha habían apresado los de ella en un apasionado beso, las palabras en ese momento sobraron, ambos necesitaban del otro. Sasuke calmar su aburrimiento y ella simplemente olvidar.

¿Cómo llegaron al apartamento de él? Ni si quiera ellos lo recordaban. Sakura despertó de su ilusión cuando ya se encontraba con la mitad del vestido abajo, sus senos al aire y sentada sobre él; acarició sus cabellos mientras él recorría sus senos con su hábil lengua, la maldad la estaba dominando. Por primera vez en su vida estaba engañando a Sai... En el momento en que levantó el rostro del Uchiha para besarle, notó su anillo de compromiso, ese que le recordaba que en menos de dos meses se casaría, Sasuke se metió el dedo anular de la chica a la boca afirmó el anillo con los dientes liberando su mano de aquel compromiso.

— Voy a hacerte olvidar todo y a todos— segunda frase completa del hombre para ella, se fundieron en un beso apasionado, las manos de él recorrían sus piernas, sacando suspiros de sus labios. Ambos estaban excitados.

Con maestría sacó el vestido de la mujer y lentamente desató los hilos que mantenian presa la intimidad de ella, Sakura no se quedó atrás, entre besos y caricias lo desvistió, al sentir el caliente miembro junto a su intimidad se sonrojó, él sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer que se sonrojara al momento de tener intimidad... Ella era diferente a las demás. Tomó la liga que mantenía su cabello atado y lo soltó, dejando que este cayera en la espalda de ella, la alzó solo unos centímetros para poder ingresar, un gemido de placer se escapó de los labios de ambos. Los movimientos de Sakura eran suaves y profundos, cada movimiento era un tortura para Sasuke quien sentía un placer inigualable con ni una relacion anterior. Este comenzó a besarla de manera desesperada, marcándola completa, él dejaria esa noche marcas en ella. La historia de una noche plasmada en su cuerpo, ella se había adueñado del mundo de Sasuke en el primer beso tal y como él se habia adueñado de ella. Cada vez los gemidos se oían con mayor intencidad, como tambien las envestidas subían su ritmo.

— Más duro... Más duro...— suplicaba la pelirosa, nunca antes pensó hablar en un momento de intimidad, Sai no se lo permitía pero Sasuke simplemente sonrió y respondió de manera perfecta a su peticion, haciendo que la pelirosa se curvara, gritara y colocara sus ojos en blanco del placer.

Solo necesitaron unos minutos para que ambos se derramasen en un orgasmo que nunca antes habían sentido, sus respiraciones estaban completamente aceleradas, ambos se miraban a los ojos de manera intensa, pero fue Sakura la que habló

— Gracias... gracias por hacerme olvidar—

Solo hizo falta un par de palabras y dispocicion de ambos para que pasara.


	2. Mayor que yo Neji & Tenten

Cuando te preguntas que piensan los chicos de 17 años la respuesta es sumamente simple... SEXO.

Sexo con la compañera de banco, con la vecina, con la amiga de los hermanos, con sus propias amigas, con las actrices y cantantes de la televisión. Ese es el motivo de que todo lo que se vende tenga un poco de sexo en ello, como también es el motivo de que personas como el señor Heffner de la mansión playboy sea tan idolatrados... no son sus millones, ni tampoco su inteligencia para los negocios; todos los chicos anhelan ser como él, para poder estar rodeados de chicas lindas, las cuales normalmente se pasean desnuda ante sus ojos. Todos piensan igual... Bueno no todos, existe un chico llamado Neji Hyūga para el cual esas cosas no son más que perdida de tiempo, o por lo menos eso pensaba antes de las vacaciones de verano... Neji siempre a sido perfecto, nombrado por todos como un genio, el mejor hijo, el mejor primo, el número uno en los estudios y en especial, el número uno en su diciplina marcial, donde le fue puesto el pseudonimo de "genio". Pero, este querido genio conoció su primer sueño erótico, gracias a ella. ¿Quién es ella? Tenten Ama de 28 años, pequeña en estatura, de cuerpo hecho a mano, gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos en las artes marciales mixtas, contando también las clases de baile a las cuales su madre la obliga asistir; formando en sí una figura perfecta, cabellos castaños iluminados por pequeños y casi imperceptibles rayos dorados, claro artificiales, pero eso no tenía porque ser mencionado; mirada tan dulce como el mismo caramelo, y una sonrisa que hasta hacía suspirar al padre de Neji. Una chica más alegre que ésta es casi imposible de encontrar, en especial en la mansión Hyûga, pero, ¿Qué hace ella ahí? Tenten, es la nueva maestra particular del geniecillo en cálculo avanzado, claro que si quiere ser el heredo de miles o mejor dicho de millones de dolares, debe ser ingeniero, y un ingeniero necesita la calificación más alta, en todo lo que esté referido a las matemáticas.

Esa tarde, como muchas otras, apareció con unos short demasiado cortos, que daba al relucir sus formadas nalgas y con una camiseta demasiado ajustada, hacía que el joven Hyûga volviera a tener miles de imágenes en su cabeza, pero está vez era completamente distinto. Hoy se atrevería a dar ese paso, se encontraba a solas ya que su tío y sus primas se encontraba de viaje, por lo que nadie se atrevería a intervenir en tan determinada misión.

—Buenas tardes, pequeño —esas fueron las dulces palabras que pronunció, antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla; el adjetivo de pequeño era un tanto gracioso, ya que Neji le sacaba por lo menos 20 cm a la mujer, y el rostro del chico como siempre frío y sereno, se había crispado un poco.

—¿Por qué me llamas pequeño si no lo soy? —la risa cantarina de ésta lo sacó más de su centro.

—Eres pequeño porque prácticamente podrías ser mi hijo —respondió, exagerando la diferencia de edad que tenía con el aludido; acomodaba sus libros antes de dictar la clase— eres más pequeño que toda la gente pequeña que conozco —bromeaba a pesar de ser cierto, ya que el amigo más pequeño que tenía Tenten, era Rock Lee quien tenía 23 años.

—Te desmostraré que soy un hombre —lo dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible.

—¿Dijiste algo? —él sólo negó, y con eso la clase dio inicio. Ella explicaba complejas formulas, que tal vez eran demasiado complejas para un chico normal, pero Neji las comprendía a la perfección, eso no era lo que le importaba. La dulce sonrisa de la fémina, y esos suaves movimientos los cuales corrían su cabello hacia un lado, dejaron al descubierto su bronceado cuello, hacía que comenzará a alucinar. En el momento en que alargó la mano para tomar la goma de borrar, había rozado su suave piel, eso de inmediato le trajó reacciones, que sólo experimentaba cuando se encontraba acostado o en la ducha, al momento en que se ponía a pensar en ella; debía confesárselo hoy o se quemaría en ese fuego que lo estaba matando.

—¿Qué piensas de las relaciones en donde la diferencia de edad es grande? —soltó sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella lograba eso en él, el sacarlo del centro, de su dureza y frialdad, llevándolo a hacer estupideces. La chica frunció el entrecejo unos segundos

—Creo que son complejas, siempre a existido la regla de que el hombre debe ser un par de años mayor que la mujer, pero si ese amor es real no debería existir tal problema... Supongo —en ese instante, sus orbes cafés comenzaron a brillar— ¿no me digas que te gusta una niña menor que tú y te da pena decirlo? ¿o es un poco más grande que tú? —deducía la castaña para ver como el Hyûga soltaba el lapiz con la intensión de colocarsele al frente de un ágil movimiento.

—Es mayor que yo —uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura para poder jalarla hacia él. Ya se encontraban completamente pegados, sintiendo el aliento del otro sobre su piel.

—¿Qué haces, Neji? —preguntó para buscar comprenderlo con sólo dejar pasar los segundos— Neji estás confundido... Es imposible que tú y yo —ante su nuevo descubrimiento, no sabía qué decirle al respecto.

—Sólo dame esta tarde, y te demostraré que no soy un niño —le dijo, rozando sus labios por la delicada piel de su cuello. Tenten estaba completamente impresionada, por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Neji, esto es ilegal; eres un menor de edad, y te llevo once años de diferencia —a pesar de las palabras que entonaba la castaña, su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera al sentir los brazos fornidos de Neji apresarla a su pecho, dejando que tan formado pecho conociera la suavidad de sus senos. Su respiración se comenzaba agitar y eso que esto estaba tomando un curso completamente diferente al que Tenten pensaba.

—Deja de hablar y sólo disfruta de lo que estoy haciendo —terminó de decir a los segundo de comenzar a besarla. Las manos de Neji comenzaron a recorrerla, pero ella no respondía, estaba paralizada ante el actuar de su estudiante; esas manos varoniles se movían con maestría, sabía que tenía que llevarla a un estado de éxtasis en el cual no pudiera pensar, sólo en ese momento debería relajar todo sus sentidos. Cuando se acercó a sus senos, ella dio un pequeño respingo, pero en el momento en que los acarició soltó un suave gemido de sus labios. Sus brazos se relajaron al no intentar apartarlo, y la lengua del castaño comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, deduciendo que no sólo era de color caramelo, sino que tambien sabia de esa dulce manera. Cuando sus senos quedaron completamente liberados la boca del Hyûga apresó uno de ellos para que Tenten pudiera sentir lo que era desfallecer: estaba cayendo en un juego de tapujos, en donde tal vez no sería problemas hacerlo por una tarde. Aunque se estuviera sintiendo apresada en sus brazos, sentía que este niño la estaba excitando de una manera en la que ningún hombre había logrado hacerlo. La altura y fuerza que Neji conllevaba no la ayudaban del todo, ya que de una manera casi sobre natural la había cargado hasta apegarla contra la pared, tratando de escaparse de sus brazos antes de que las cosas terminaran de salirse de control, pero era lamentable como sus planes fallaban ya que él la aprisionó más de la cuenta a la pared, como si se tratará de una delincuente, aunque fuera la delicuente que con tan peligrosa belleza había logrado llevarse sus suspiros y pensamientos, algo que ninguna otra chica había conseguido con anterioridad.

—Neji, por favor detente, esto no está bien —pedía su profesora, pero el Hyûga ya la tenía completamente desnuda. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que sus labios la torturaban, y esos gemidos salían de sus labios de manera sonfinica, deliverando los incontrolable deseo de la hombría que apretaba con fuerza el pantalón del menor.

—Tal vez en edad sea un niño, pero anatomicamente soy un hombre que te hará susplicar por más —esas palabras salían de sus labios, algo que nunca en su vida se había visto decír, y menos si hablaba de esas cosas, pero ella como la primera vez causaba esas excitantes sensaciones en él. Con una mano bajó las prendas que le impedía liberar su miembro, y con la mano que tenía libre, la tomó de las caderas para hacer que ésta se alzara un poco más, teniendo a la vista su entrada. Solo pasó su pene por las afueras de su intimidad, provocando en ellas consecutivos escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, excitandola de sobre manera, cosa que no podía negar. Quien diría que bajo esa capa de frialdad y seriedad se encontraba un sensual hombre que podía llegar a convertirse en un increíble amante. Los gemidos salían suavemente de sus labios, avergonzandola por completo al saber la tortura que le estaba haciendo, y eso que parecía determinado a hacerla rogar. Pero Neji no ingresó sino que continúo torturándola; ambas intimidades simplemente se rozaban de forma en que se humedecían cada vez más con el pasar de los segundos. las manos del chico acariciaban sus pechos, mientras que sus labios se encargaban de lamer su cuello. Sonriendo de manera victoriosa, la tenía completamente dominada, acercándose a su oído tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle: —Pídemelo, ruegame, y pidele a este niño que te haga gemir como nunca lo han hecho antes —el cuerpo de su profesora se estaba llenando de espamos por cada una de sus palabras, y es que también el placer tenía mucho que ver con lo que estaba diciendole. Y como sabía que conseguiría tal objetivo, no le quedaba de otra que dejar su orgullo a un lado para poder rogarle lo que ansiaba con necesidad.

—E-Está bien, dame lo más duro que puedas, Neji Hyûga —le pidio resignada. Ese chico no esperó a que se lo repitiera por lo que entró en ella hasta poder tocar fondo, robándose los jadeos de placer que la mujer soltaba de tan femeninos labios. Aún afirmándola de la cintura, se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, y al comprender lo que el chico intentaba hacer, flectó sus rodillas mientras que se inclinaba un poco hacía adelante. Ambos se inmisculleron en una burbuja de sudor, placer y gemidos, cada vez más intensos; el sonido que los envolvía era de puro placer. Neji no sólo estaba excitado y jadeante, sino que también tenía un aura de felicidad que lo envolvía como nunca antes, ya que estaba perdiendo la virginidad con una mujer mayor; la única mujer que lo había excitado y que lo había obligado a llegar a un nivel en el que tuviera que masturbarse para poder calmar ese dolor que sentía.

Ambos se movían en una sincronía perfecta, gemían y suspiraban de manera sinfónica. Cuando el Hyûga nota que las piernas de la fémina se acalambran y que estaba por llegar ese momento, utilizó uno de sus dedos para estimular su clítoris, algo que la había sorprendido demasiado ya que el placer que recibía su cuerpo era demasiado sastifastorio. Ambos cayeron al suelo en el preciso momento en que el joven se derramaba dentro de ella. Tirados en ese suelo, buscaban la forma de calmarse, y eso que una triunfadora sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Hyûga, aunque en realidad era una risa auditiva que sorprendía a su profesora. Primero le hizo el amor como nunca nadie lo había hecho, y ahora se reía, nunca -de lo que lleva conociéndolo- lo había escuchado reír.

—Te dije que mi edad no era impedimiento para tan placentero momento —aclaró el Hyûga al sentir orgulloso por su desempeño, el ver a la castaña tirada en el suelo con pequeños espasmos por el placer recibido, hacía inflar más su orgullo; era un genio en todo los aspectos. La mujer voltio para mirarlo a los ojos, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

—No te sientas tan poderoso, niño —ese apodo de niño, le sabió a gloria al ver que el chico cambiaba el semblante de arrogante—, aún te falta practica, con adiestramiento podrías llegar a ser un buen amante —una sonrisa llena de lujuría se posicionó en sus labios, al ver como la entrepierna de él reaccionaba ante tan fuertes palabras, tomando su tonalidad sensual.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo ser mi maestra? Mi querida Tenten; sabía que eras sucia, pero nunca pensé que tendrías las intenciones de pervertir a un niño —con eso, simplemente se limitaba a sonreír.


	3. Obsesión Naruto & Hinata

El pobre de Naruto Uzumaki volvía a darse una vuelta en la cama, esto ya estaba volviéndose enfermizo; hace más de un año había dejado atrás las risas y las bromas infantiles, todo por ella. Lo recordaba todo como si hubiera pasado el día de ayer.

Ella parada al frente de él con la mirada en el suelo, el rostro enrojecido, el tartamudeo en sus palabras daba a comprender muchas cosas, y la chica realmente estaba a segundos de desmayarse, pero el rubio era el que prácticamente estaba por desmayarse al escuchar cada una de esas palabras.

—Na-Naruto... kun, Yo... Yo te amo... —esas palabras lo hicieron callar, como le diría a ella que no sentía lo mismo, ¿cómo le diría a la prima de su amigo que él no sentía lo mismo?

Simplemente no lo dijo, se dio media vuelta dejándola sola, era más fácil evitar el conflicto que enfrentarlo. Aquel fue el día en que cambió, ya que por una decisión apresurada dejaba atrás a una chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón roto.

El tiempo pasó y las heridas de Hinata sanaron con mucha dificultad más los cariños de su amigo Kiba, quien poco a poco se ganó su corazón; tal vez éste era un vaso que se había roto por la actitud del rubio, pero gracias al amor incondicional fueron entregado los fragmentos uno por uno para así reunirse y fundirse en un vaso nuevo, en un corazón nuevo.

Eso atormentaba a Naruto, los meses pasaron y él no podía olvidar las palabras de amor de aquella chica, tal vez había cometido un error, tal vez se había apresurado al escapar; ¿qué ganó con ello? Perderla y lanzarla a los brazos de otro ¿y ahora como se encontraba? Pensando en ella, la había visto el día anterior de la mano de aquel maloliente animal, sonriente, feliz, enamorada; no podía dormir ya que esa escena lo perturbaba.

Había entendido que la amaba un día, seis meses después de la confesión –aquel día comprendió su cambio de actitud–, aquel día que se acostó con Sakura Haruno su compañera de universidad, amiga y eterna dueña de su corazón; ese día entendió que el sexo vació y casual ya no era lo mismo y las palabras de esa niña que sólo cursaba la secundaria lo habían calado muy profundo, Hinata no sólo era una belleza físicamente hablando, claro sus cabellos de seda azulina, su piel blanquecina, las curvas demasiado abundantes para una chica de dieciséis años, esos ojos que parecían ser los de una criatura mitológica que todo lo veía y todo lo sabía; todo lo que pensaba el Uzumaki sobre aquella chica era cierto, pero la dulzura, la sinceridad y en especial la simpleza de su elegancia lo habían cautivado; tal vez el insomnio era el castigo adecuado para él, el cual sólo podría ser aliviado por ella, por su recuerdo. El día que ella lo aceptara al fin podría dormir en paz.

Al día siguiente se encontraba en clases con sus amigos, ni siquiera oía lo que éstos hablaban, sólo distinguió un par de palabras "fiesta", "beber", "casa de Neji", su solución, podría verla en la casa de su amigo.

El resto de las horas pasaron sin pena ni gloria, todos ya se habían acostumbrado a la constante depresión del Uzumaki. Al llegar a casa de Neji, todos bebieron y comenzaron a caer en el descontrol, la música reventaba los vidrios, el olor a tabaco era prácticamente insoportable y la cerveza abundaba, cuando los padres del perla no estaban, el hogar de la recatada familia Hyûga se volvía una selva de alcohol, descontrol y sexo, pero en ese momento Naruto se calmó, la adolescente Hinata acababa de entrar a la casa con su pequeña hermana Hanabi tomada de la mano, no saludaron no dijeron nada, sólo arrugaron la nariz por el mal olor y subieron en silencio las escaleras. En el momento en que Naruto vio que nadie lo observaba corrió hacia aquel santuario, ingresó sin pedir permiso ni avisar para quedar frente a la dueña de sus noches.

—Na-Naruto... kun —aquello lo hizo sonreír, ella aún se colocaba nerviosa ante su presencia, tal vez existía una pequeña posibilidad de que no lo hubiera olvidado.

—Hinata, tanto tiempo sin verte —al fin la sonrisa volvía a su rostro. Claro que la había visto ya que la espiaba pero ella no lo sabía.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, buscando prestarle atención a sus cuadernos, pero la presencia del rubio la perturbaba.

—Te he extrañado Hinata, yo creo que no debes tener una idea de cuánto lo he hecho —respondía viendo como alzaba su mirada de los cuadernos, pero dicha mirada ya no era nerviosa si no que era que no sabría descifrar como tal.

Por primera vez la de orbes perlas, miraba a aquel hombre de manera segura…, bueno relativamente segura de sus palabras.

—Yo no... Fue un error sabes... —comentó en seco, viendo a un Naruto apresurar el paso para poder colocarse al frente de ella.

—No digas que fue un error Hinata, el que cometió el error fui yo y me arrepiento de ello. Dame un oportunidad para remediar ese daño que te he ocasionado —hablaba con una desesperación que daba la total división de que su garganta se secaba, pero aun así continuo hablando—; déjame demostrarte que el indicado para ti soy yo y no el idiota de Kiba —al decir eso, se sorprendió como ella se negaba a tal propuesta.

—L-Lo siento mucho, pero tomó a Kiba-kun como el hombre indicado para mí, no sólo porque me ama, sino porque yo también lo amo —le dijo, viendo a Naruto tomar sus manos con desesperación, no podía perderla, este era su momento de luchar.

—No Hinata, lo que yo siento por ti es amor, eso es sólo un juego de dos niños, yo te amo de verdad, yo daría mi vida por ti —se intentaba acercaba a ella, pero a cada momento se alejaba de él negando—; en todo este año he estado pensado en ti, te he seguido, te he vigilado, todo mi mundo gira en torno al tuyo.

—Eso está mal... Naruto-kun... Eso no es amor... Es obsesión... Lo sé porque yo... Yo... Estaba obsesionada... Contigo... Pero ya no —la muchacha colocó una mano de manera cariñosa sobre la mejilla de Naruto—. Ahora es mejor que bajes... Necesito hacer mi tarea... Adiós N-Naruto-kun.

El corazón se le cayó a los pies, salió de aquella hermosa habitación pero no se dirigió a la fiesta que ya salía de control, por lo visto Sasuke había traído sus pastillitas de la felicidad "éxtasis", era mejor alejarse de aquello, demostrándole a ella que era diferente. Tal vez hoy había perdido la batalla pero mañana ganaría la guerra.

Al día siguiente manejaba su enorme hummer naranja hacia la escuela de ésta; los chicos ya salían, por lo visto había llegado un poco tarde. La buscaba desesperado con la mirada, cuando se topó con una de sus mejores amigas.

— ¡Matsuri! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, viendo a la mencionada mirarlo con intriga, ¿quién era aquel guapo hombre que la llamaba?—; Matsuri ¿dónde está, Hinata? —la chica se desconcertó un poco, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero la sonrisa de aquel hombre la hizo sonrojar.

—Hinata-san se acaba de ir con Kiba —Naruto apretó los puños enojado, ese niño lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, una loca idea pasó por su mente, debía llamarla, debía hablar con ella, pero no tenía su número.

—Matsuri linda, ¿me darías el número de celular de Hinata? —la chica lo pensó unos segundos, ya que no era correcto darle el numero de su amiga a un desconocido.

—Discúlpeme, pero creo que no; eso no sería lo correcto —una excusa barata era lo que necesitaba, tal vez una sonrisa más, la chica parecía colocarse nerviosa cuando él sonreía. Usando toda su galantería se le acercó un poco.

—Belleza, soy amigo de su primo Neji —ella asintió, por lo visto la chica conocía a su amigo—, y necesito darle un recado, vamos no soy un desconocido, puedes confiar en mí —había conseguido que la chica se volviera a sonrojar.

—Está bien, anótalo.

En ese momento manejaba por las calles llamándola como todo un desesperado. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos... Buzón de voz. Nuevamente un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos... Buzón de voz. Sentía que se iba a volver loco, dejó un mensaje en el buzón.

_"Hola Hinata, soy yo Naruto; ¿por qué no me contestas? Te fui a buscar al colegio y no estabas, tu amiga me dio tu numero ¡Por favor contesta! Tal vez podríamos salir a comer algo, ¿un poco de ramen? Piénsalo"_

Los minutos pasaban y él cada vez se atormentaba más, ella no contestaba. Aquel no había sido el único mensaje; le envió más de treinta ofreciendo diferentes panoramas. Hasta que un mensaje de texto le llegó haciendo que su corazón se apretara.

_"No puedo, tengo novio"_

A pesar de la negativa, él continuo buscándola, ella cada vez le decía "Es una obsesión" pero él rogaba que oyera sus palabras. Un día ella aceptó caminar con él; solo una vez y el contacto se cortaría. Naruto tenía que colocar todas sus cartas en la mesa... Ya que esta sería su última jugada. La de hebra azulada caminaba en silencio, parecía flotar de lo suaves que eran sus pisadas, Naruto a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos hablaba de manera apresurada.

—Hinata debes entenderlo, me estoy volviendo loco, estoy en consulta con un psicólogo por este amor que siento hacia ti, me está matando; los chicos ya no me hablan creen que esto es insano, pero es lo que siento. Perdóname, me equivoque, pero si los aviones se caen como no me voy a caer yo que soy un simple humano... Solo dame una oportunidad —la chica abrió la boca para responder, pero él la apresó en sus brazos, Hinata de inmediato se sonrojó al sentir la cercanía de aquel hombre y eso que Naruto se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios pero ella alcanzó a correr la cara, los labios del rubio se estamparon contra su mejilla.

—N-Naruto-kun ya lo dije... Tengo novio y tú no estás... Enamorado, estás obsesionado —se soltó de los brazos de ese hombre para continuar con su caminata.

—Hinata vive una aventura conmigo, ¡Solo una vez! Hagamos miles de locuras a solas, una vez ¡Solo dame una oportunidad! —la chica se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y con su brazo hizo detener un taxi.

—Ya lo dije N-Naruto-kun... Lo tuyo e-es obsesión... Lo que siento por Kiba-kun e-es amor... Adiós...

En ese momento se montó en aquel taxi, Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas desesperado... La obsesión por ella lo estaba matando.


	4. Ahora quien Lee & Hanabi

Aquel hombre de cejas pobladas al conocer la verdad había montado un berrinche peor que el de un niño al cual no le compraron su juguete favorito. Luego desembocó toda su ira contra un saco de box el cual quedó hecho añicos en el suelo y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que le habían entregado, aquellas fotos que mostraban a su hermosa flor con otro, su amada Hanabi con otro.

Rock Lee miraba constantemente la puerta de su apartamento esperando que su novia la cruzara, las fotografías en su mano hacían que su corazón se apretara ¿Por qué ella le había hecho eso a él? Tantos años juntos. Ese día se cumplían diez años juntos y ahora entendía por que ella nunca se quiso casar.

Siempre supo que no era guapo, siempre se tenía que esforzar diez veces más que el resto para lograr algo. En ese momento sentía que la llama de su juventud se había extinguido, en realidad sentía que un frío viento la había apagado ¿Cómo luchar contra alguien que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Cómo luchar contra un extraño al que sólo había visto un par de veces? Esa pregunta no tenía una respuesta concreta. La mujer cruzó la puerta cuando él terminaba de beber su whisky, un enorme oso de peluche se encontraba en sus manos.

— ¡Feliz aniversario amor! —le gritó ella dándole el animal de felpa, pero él solo la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Necesito hablar contigo hermosa flor —las fotografías se encontraban esparcidas sobre la mesa, la mujer al verlas quedó helada... Su mentira había sido descubierta— ¿No piensas decir nada? —ella las tomó y habló con autoridad.

— ¿Crees que soy yo? —El descaro se podía oír en su voz— es mi hermana con su esposo... Kiba, ¿Lo recuerdas?— pero el hombre de cejas pobladas negó.

— ¿A quién le quieres mentir? —las palabras no sonaban con rabia, sonaban con verdadero dolor— ¿A quién quieren engañar tus labios? ¿Me vas a decir te amo y luego con tu silencio me entregarás tu cuerpo?— golpeó la mesa volteando la botella de Jack Daniels que tenía frente a él— ¿Cómo puedes vivir una vida amándome, si me engañas con el esposo de tu hermana? ¿A quién le quieres mentir? ¿A ti misma Hanabi? —la mujer parecía estar en un estado de shock por la actitud seria de su novio, no estaba acostumbrada a que él se comportara como un adulto. Tal vez aquella infantil sonrisa la mantenía junto a él pero ahora por su culpa esa sonrisa se había disipado de sus labios. Lee tomó unos papeles impresos que se encontraban en la silla junto a él, lanzándoselos; la chica quedó en una pieza, todos los correos que Kiba le enviaba estaban impresos en sus manos— ¿Así que te escribe poemas y cartas tu cuñado? o ¿También me equivoqué de correo hermosa flor? —la mujer no sabía que responder, su mentira se estaba derrumbando ante sus ojos.

— Fue un error lo admito... Te amo a ti Lee, tú eres el único que me comprende, eres el único a quien le he contado mis sueños y mis miedos... Eres él único —las palabras sonaban como un insulto para el hombre.

— ¿Sabes lo que es mirarte al espejo y sentirte estúpido? —El hombre parecía completamente enloquecido, tomó las muñecas de la mujer apretándola contra él— ¿Sabes lo que es imaginarte cómo te regalas a él? ¿Sabes lo que es pensar que le regalas el olor de tu piel? —se acercó a su cuello y aspiró el embriagante perfume de la mujer— regalando tus besos, tu sonrisa, regalando tu alma, la que me pertenecía a mi, ahora se la regalas a él — el hombre de cejas pobladas trató de soltarse del agarre pero la mujer lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo.

— Fue una locura lo sé —su voz se oía quebrada— tal vez él tuvo mi cuerpo pero mi alma y mi amor es tuyo —él sacó fuerzas de sus flaquezas y la alejó.

— No me digas eso, no rompas más mi corazón, puedes ser la flor más hermosa del jardín, puedes avivar mi llama de la juventud de manera inigualable, pero ya no más —golpeó la pared destrozándola— esto se acabó para siempre.

Salió de aquel hogar que compartió por años con aquella mujer. Las emociones inmediatas del hombre eran de destrucción, dolor, se sentía completamente roto, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Miró hacia la luna y se dijo.

"¿Ahora a quién le robaras el corazón y se lo destruirás? A mi ya no, ahora a correr cien vueltas alrededor de la ciudad" — pensó un par de segundos y colocando su radiante sonrisa a pesar que sus ojos continuaban tristes se dijo a sí mismo— "Qué sean doscientas"

La mujer se encontraba sola, tan destruida como él, pero era su culpa ella había caído en la tentación, ella se había equivocado, ella había perdido al amor de su vida por una idiotez. Ahora ella era la que se miraba y se sentía estúpida, completamente ilógica... Completamente sola...


	5. Mala conducta Shikamaru & Ino

— Sencillamente ella si es una problemática— Se decía a si mismo Shikamaru. Él no se encontraba en su casa, ni en la universidad, ni en la empresa de su padre, él se encontraba en ese momento en un strip club de la ciudad, uno de esos perifericos y bajos. Pero aquella rubia lo había dejado sin palabras la primera vez que la vio.

Aquella vez no sabía ¿Por qué había aceptado la invitacion de Naruto? En realidad ni él, ni sus amigos querían ir a aquel lugar, pero Naruto a pesar de parecer un idiota supo cuestionarles la hombria de aquellos hombres arrastrandolos hacia aquel lugar, un local pequeño y oscuro de no ser por las luces rojas que lo iluminaban, olor a tabaco barato y orina. Mujeres viejas se meneaban en los tubos de metal que se encontraban en cada tarima. Todos tenían cara de molestia, aun que Naruto parecia disfrutarlo, cuando en la tarima principal apareció ella; una rubia de cuerpo despampanante, dos coletas altas con un cabello dorado que llegaba hasta su cintura, vestida de niña pequeña, un loly pop en sus labios con el cual jugaba. La audiencia borracha comenzó a gritar enardecida por aquella mujer.

¿En este momento que hacía el joven Nara?. Estaba sentado en un mullido sofa de cuero en medio de una sala deprorable recibiendo un baile privado de aquella rubia, frente a él una pequeña tarima y un caño ¿Romance con ella? Algo imposible de formar ¿Sexo fugaz y violento? Claro. La mujer se movía frente a sus ojos de manera serpenteante y sensual. ¿Conversar con ella? ¿Preguntarle de su vida? Completamente innecesario ¿Azotarla? ¿Domarla? Una prioridad. Para Shikamaru la mayoría de las situaciones eran problematicas pero esta no... aun que tal vez esta era la situación más problematica en la que se había envuelto en su vida. El problema era que a ella le gustaba ese trato.

— Apaga la luz— sus palabras sonaron como una orden, ella simplemente sonrió y realizó la accion solicitada. Aquello le gustaba de ella, tenía la actitud perfecta— vuélvete salvaje— una nueva sonrisa en los labios de ella y los movimientos eróticos comenzaron a aumentar su ritmo, la música era su complemento perfecto, como también las ordenes del Nara. Con pasos sensuales se acercó a él, subiendo sobre aquel sofá, subía y bajaba rozandose con el cuerpo de él. Su mirada le decía que quería más, sin piedad... Un nalgaso sobre la blanca piel, dos nalgasos sobre aquella piel. La sonrisa travieza y llena de lujuria estaba dibujada en su rostro. Un soltero empedernido, ¿Una relación?... Demasiado problematico para él, pero la tiene a ella, una felina a la que le gusta que la castigue.

La tomó agresivamente por las caderas y la sentó sobre sus piernas, a ella le encanta cuando él se comporta agresivo, tomó aquellas ligas que sostenían sus cabellos y las lanzó lejos dejandoselo caer, introdujo sus dedos en aquella cabellera de seda asercando sus rostros... Unos segundos de espera derritiendola, para así deborar sus labios.

Aprovechando la liviandad del cuerpo de la chica la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta una pequeña cama con sabanas de seda preparada para ellos. Ella suspiró pesadamente mientras él se acercaba con un pañuelo en sus manos y lo colocaba alrededor de sus ojos cegando su sentido de la visión, retiró cada una de las prendas que la vestían dejando su hermaosa piel a la vista, una vista maravillosa, mientras la besaba, la mordia dejando marcas. De los labios de ella salían suspiros. ¿Como manejarla? Algo completamente problemático, pero placentero. El Nara se abrió la camisa y sacó su ropa que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, un roce de sus intimidades, dos roces, tres, cuatro roces enloqueciendola, los labios de este la llenaban de saliva dejando su piel resbalosa, la chica llegaba a su limite, lo necesitaba.

—Vamos Shikamaru, hazlo...— salió en tono de suplica de los labios de aquella rubia— ¡Te lo suplico!— le gritaba en el oído al pelinegro.

— No te comportes como una escandalosa y problemática, o no tendrás nada— la rubia lo abofeteo.

—No me digas que hacer, aquí se juega con mis reglas— él solo alzó una ceja y se puso en pie para volver a sentarse en el sofá, la mujer al no sentir el contacto de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo retiró la venda que cubría sus ojos. Él solo la miraba y se apuntó la entrepierna.

—Mejor mantén la boca ocupada— la chica sonrió y se colocó en pie para arrodillarse frente a él y comenzar con lo solicitado. El excitado pene del Nara al ingresar en la cavidad bucal de la mujer sintió espasmos de placer, ella era buena, aquello era innegable. Subía por el lamiéndolo por completo, besándolo y en especial encargándose de su cabeza, la cual palpitaba al sentir el contacto de la lengua de ella. Shikamaru simplemente lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, no necesitaba palabras para describir lo bien que se sentía. El poder de la lengua de ella era incomparable. Solo necesitó unos minutos para sentir que explotaba por lo cual le habló autoritariamente— Móntate— una orden corta y certera la cual ella estuvo completamente dispuesta en cumplir. No era necesario besos, o palabras de amor, ella se conformaba con un nalgaso o un jalón de cabello para sentirse querida y deseada. El ambiente estaba cargado de sexo y lujuria el cual aumentaba gracias a los jadeos de ella y los gemidos de él. En solo aquellos magníficos minutos en los que el subía al cielo salía de su carcasa de hombre inteligente, maduro, de pocas palabras pero completamente certeras. En aquellos momentos el se volvía una persona sin razón ni lógica.

Ambos cayeron jadeantes, sin mirarse, sin decirse que se amaban... Se vistieron.

— ¿Vienes mañana?— se aventuró a preguntar ella, él simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

— Realmente eres una problemática— buscó la frente de aquella mujer y la beso— adiós Ino— fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir y volver a su vida cotidiana. Una vida aburrida y problemática siendo ella la única que lograba sacarlo de su aburrimiento.


	6. Corazón sin cara Gaara & Matsuri

Gaara se encontraba sentado en su oficina jugando con un pequeño reloj de arena y con la mirada perdida. ¿A qué se debía esto? Una respuesta demasiado simple, a las palabras de su padre, que habían hecho llorar a su novia "Eres fea, insípida y no mereces pertenecer a nuestra familia"... Lo peor de aquella situación era que él no se había colocado en pie para defender a la mujer que había logrado robarle su primera sonrisa, su primer beso, su primera vez; sino que se quedó sentado observando como aquella mujer con su mirada oscura llena de lágrimas salía corriendo para no volver a hablarle ¿Hacía cuanto que no hablaban? La respuesta, más de una semana.

Algo se remeció dentro de Gaara, en esta oportunidad, debía hacer algo ¿Qué? Una idea se cruzó por su mente. No quería perderle, eso estaba más que claro, pero debía actuar de inmediato, no podía continuar perdiendo el tiempo como hasta aquel momento.

Matsuri llevaba una semana encerrada después de que ese hombre altivo y exitoso la tratara como una basura. Las palabras del señor Sabaku No eran ciertas, completamente ciertas. Ella no merecía al heredero de los Sabaku No por lo cual lo mejor era alejarse y no sufrir más.

Esa tarde como muchas otras no había salido de su pequeño apartamento, se paseaba con un pequeño gatito entre sus brazos, aún con el pijama puesto, el cabello enmarañado y un camino de lagrimas fluyendo por sus ojos. A ella nunca le importó el dinero ni el apellido de Gaara, solo le importaba él, pero lo había perdido. El timbre de la puerta resonó en el pequeño lugar dejándola asustada. Los pocos amigos que tenia siempre le llamaban antes de visitarla y sus padres que vivían en el extranjero nunca aparecían ¿Quién sería?

—Perdona mi demora —dijo el pelirrojo al ver el impacto en los ojos de aquella mujer que amaba.

—Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí? —su corazón estaba completamente apretado. ¿Por qué aparecía cuando lo que más deseaba era olvidarlo? No quería interponerse más en su camino al éxito. Pero él ingresó a su hogar y la tomó de la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Vengo a mostrarte algo —aún manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas la llevó hasta el baño colocandola frente al espejo. Las blancas manos del chico pasaron por el rostro de Matsuri limpiando los rastros de lagrimas—. Mírate, eres tan hermosa y no tienes una gota de maquillaje —ella lo miraba a través del reflejo, en los ojos antes inexpresivos del hombre brillaba el amor—. Eres como la ultima gota de agua en el desierto —ella volvió a llorar y se alejó de él.

—No te burles de mi Gaara, vete de aquí, ¡busca una mujer a tu altura!— las palabras le dolían más a ella que a nadie, enviar al amor de su vida a los brazos de otra la desgarraba, pero era lo correcto y volvió a hablar en un susurro—. Yo no te merezco —pero Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—El que no te merece soy yo, no te defendí en el momento indicado pero eso no volverá a suceder —la voz de aquel hombre nunca había sonado tan decidida, dulce y sincera—. ante mis ojos eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo y la pureza de tu alma es inigualable.

—Eres perfecto Gaara, no puedes estar con una simplona como yo —tiempo atrás su padre le había dicho aquello "Eres perfecto Gaara". El orgullo de la familia, a quien todos ignoraron para formarle un carácter fuerte, a quien nunca le entregaron amor para que no se debilitara. En su pensamiento aquello era lo más imperfecto del mundo.

—La perfección es completamente subjetiva, tú ante mis ojos eres perfecta y solo sé que te amo tal y como eres, brillante, alegre, optimista —aquello era cierto, Matsuri era la única luz en la vida de aquel hombre, la luz que lo iluminaba dentro de toda la oscuridad—. Acéptame nuevamente y te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar.

¿La vida podía ser tan cruel y mala con ella? ¿Por qué le mostraban a aquel hombre que nunca podría tener? ¿Acaso la vida quería que se suicidara?

Ella negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba más de él, tratando de escapar de su presencia, pero Gaara cada vez que ella daba un paso hacia atrás daba uno acercándose.

—Vives en mi alma, pequeña, y por más que te alejes de mi y todos los dioses de este mundo nos intenten separar yo te seguiré, puedes creer que eres fea e insignificante, lo puede creer todo el mundo, pero yo nunca lo haré —logró tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia su pecho aferrandose fuerte a su cintura y con la otra mano alzaba el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara—. Mírame, mírame muy bien ¿Qué piensas de mi? ¿Que soy perfecto? Mi flor del desierto, tengo muchos más complejos que tú, pero nadie es perfecto, ni tu, ni yo, ni nadie, pero juntos nos acercamos mucho a la perfección.

En aquel momento Matsuri se derrumbó en llanto en los brazos del hombre, él era su vida, y ella la de él. Los complejos y las inseguridades no valían nada y si él tenia que pelear contra su propia familia por continuar al lado de ella, lo haría y muy gustosamente.


	7. Infieles Sasuke & Hinata

Estaba acostado en la cama con sus ojos negros puesto en aquel delicado cuerpo, ella era completamente perfecta, aunque si tenía un defecto, que era infiel Infiel a su marido y él a su mejor amigo, también a su novia. ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto Una pregunta difícil de preguntar, pero que tenía una respuesta mucho más compleja

El día en que la conoció fue precisamente en su boda, se encontraba sentando junto a su novia de cinco años, una escandalosa y asfixiante chica de hebras rosadas; ¿cómo continuaba junto a ella sabiendo que no la toleraba demasiado? Ni eso él lo sabía. El aburrimiento lo tenía agotado, todo el lugar tan melosamente adornado, esas estúpidas persona con una sonrisa fija en su rostro, ¿acaso podían tener menos neuronas?; cuando en ese momento vio a su amigo Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en ese momento notó que sí habían personas con muerte cerebral que aún podían caminar. La mancha nupcial le pareció anticuada y aburrida, estaba más que claro que nunca se casaría; continúo observando fijamente la situación, cuando entró ella, fue que innegablemente era hermosa, fina, elegante e insignificante, eso estaba completamente claro; por lo cual, volvió a perder su mirada en aquel lugar.

Los meses pasaron y Naruto cada día estaba más inmiscuido en su campaña política, deseando hacer su sueño realidad, costará lo que costará, era su "camino de la vida" como era su eslogan de campaña profesada, pero gracias a eso aquella mujer de cabellos índigos, había quedado relegada a estar encerrada en su casa, sola amándolo sólo en los pocos momentos en que él le podía dar. Algo que para la Hyûga era preocupante, aunque tuviera que mantener un rostro de felicidad, éste ocultaba bajo esa mascara la tristeza que sentía al saber la situación en la que se encontraba. A pesar de todo aquello, ella se preocupaba por cada detalle de su amado esposo, desde que sus zapatos brillaran hasta hacerle de comer su amado ramen, era la mujer ejemplar. Pero ante todo eso que la describía, ella caería en un juego en el cual, la sacaría de sus constantes preocupaciones hogareñas, pasando de la preocupación por la ausencia de su marido a una preocupación de no ser descubierta por el mismo.

Sasuke observaba unos papeles de la campaña de Naruto, claro como su abogado debía mantener todo en orden, lo cual no era complejo; así como su meticulosidad, su inteligencia le hacía realizar todo a la perfección. Tomó su portafolio para dirigirse hacia aquella mansión, y la secretaria del rubio le había dicho que éste se dirigía a su casa, cuando llegó la mujer de su amigo le abrió la puerta.

— ¡N-Naru…! Oh, lo siento Sasuke-kun, pensé que era... Naruto-kun... —completamente avergonzada, ya no se acostumbraba a gritar frente a una persona que no fuera su cerrado circulo.

—Hmp, ¿En dónde está metido, el dobe? —preguntó el hombre sin necesidad de saludarla. Era algo muy típico en él.

—S-Sasuke-kun, lo siento mucho pero , Naruto-kun aún no llega —el hombre bufó molesto, pero observó detenidamente a la figura femenina que tenía al frente de tan penetrante orbes, vestido celeste pastel con un delantal blanco, sus cabellos estaban tomados en una media coleta haciéndola ver como toda una ama de casa de los tiempos antiguos. Sorprendido de sí mismo al ver como la detallaba con la mirada.

—Lo esperaré —esas fueron sus secas palabras, pidiendo de manera informal el paso a su casa.

Hinata corrió a la cocina para prepararle algo, pero recordó que no le había preguntado lo qué deseaba, por eso es que volvió a hacer una aparición en la sala, haciéndole una leve reverencia.

—Disculpa, Sasuke-kun, ¿Deseas algo para tomar? O ¿Quieres comer algo?... —le preguntó, viendo como el hombre desviaba esos oscuros orbes hacia ella. De inmediato una pregunta se cruzó por su mente "¿Cómo demonios el dobe había logrado conquistar a una mujer tan sumisa y elegante como ella?

—Café negro sin azúcar —respondió sin utilizar las típicas palabras de cortesía "por favor" y "gracias", era algo que no formaba parte de su vocabulario. La de ojos perla se movió de manera rápida para traerle su pedido, como si fuera la criada del Uchiha.

—Espero que Naruto-kun... no se demore demasiado —hablaba de una manera suave. Aunque la profundidad de los ojos de Sasuke no se despegaban de tan esbelta figura. Haciendo que hablará sin siquiera pensarlo, y es que esas palabras salían solas de sus labios.

—Debes estar orgullosa de ser la esposa del próximo senador de la república —comentó de una manera tan seca, que podía sentirlo lo cínico en cada una de sus palabras. Por supuesto que de todo esto, esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

—Sí, claro que estoy muy... Feliz con Naruto-kun —la mujer miraba el suelo mientras que movía esos dedos con nerviosismo, ese tono frío que portaba el Uchiha le causaba temor.

— ¿Y el matrimonio? —Procedió a continuar con la conversación, para no hacerlo parecer un interrogatorio- ¿Es miel sobre hojuelas como todos dicen? -bebió un largo sorbo de café mientras esperaba, la visión de esa mujer lo hacía pensar en muchas cosas, cosas de las cuales no debería estar pensando sobre la esposa de su mejor amigo, aparte de ser su cliente. Aunque para él no estaría de más divertirse un poco, con tal, eso no le hace daño a nadie.

—Es maravilloso, pero Naruto-kun..., ahora está preocupado de su carrera política, y eso es lo más importante en este momento —en la voz de la mujer se oía la tristeza y la soledad; el Uchiha como si tuviera un radar integrado sonrió. Se colocó en pie apoyando sus manos en los costados del sofá en el cual la mujer estaba sentada, acercándose un poco al rostro de ella, la distancia que existía entre los dos era de unos veinte centímetros.

—Me imagino que has pasado muchas noches sola —cada palabra se deslizaba de manera sensual por tan fino labios, obteniendo como reacción por parte de la mujer una respiración que se había agitado a la milésima de segundo; y con tener su rostro enrojecido de manera instantánea, era evidente que conseguiría lo que se tenía propuesto el albino.

—S-Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué haces? —preguntó de manera nerviosa, notando como ese hombre no le sacaba la mirada de encima, y cuando éste se le acercaba cada vez más, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal había aprovechado esa oportunidad para poder salir de la sala en dirección a la cocina.

Se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes con el rostro escondido entre sus manos; ¿Sasuke había buscado la forma de besarla? Dudó; aquello no podía ser posible, y sólo eran tontas especulaciones que su mente le estaba inventando. Sí, todo esto era un sueño y tenía que convencerse de una manera u otra, tenía que hacerse la idea de que todo esto era una mentira.

Pasaron las horas y Naruto exigió su cena, y de forma extraña se dio cuenta que estaba solo, aquello le trajo un poco más de calma al corazón y mente de la poseedora de orbes perla; se encontraba sirviendo un humeante plato de ramen de cerdo cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, se apresuró a contestar y esa serna voz que conocía con anterioridad, provocó un rubor que se hizo presente en las dos mejillas blanquecina de la fémina que escuchaba atenta y nerviosamente las simple palabras que le decía el chico.

—Te espero mañana al medio día en "Luz de Luna"; si es que quieres pasarlo bien —esas palabras se mezclaban entre la frialdad y la sensualidad que el Uchiha portaba, al saber que no tendría respuesta algo –algo que no estaba esperando de igual forma–, cortó la llamada para dejar anonada a la chica que se preguntaba lo siguiente: ¿La estaba citando a un motel?

Desde ese momento Hinata no dejó de pensar en la proposición realizada, como siempre Naruto se pasó la noche en su despacho repasando sus movimientos políticos, mientras que esa mujer daba vueltas en su cama pensando y pensando lo qué podía llegar a pasar si decidiera ir a ese encuentro con el abogado. Amaba a Naruto eso no tenia punto de discusión, él siempre había sido su amor imposible, pero en el momento en que lo alcanzó se sintió en la gloria, aunque nunca pensó que las aspiraciones de éste la harían relegarse a sólo unos minutos de su rutina diaria.

Al día siguiente se vio frente a la puerta de aquel motel en su automóvil, el cual claro tenía los vidrios tintados; respiró dos veces e ingresó a la cabaña número 15. Frente a ella un moreno la miraba con deseo acostado sobre la cama, su rostro se enrojeció por completo mientras se maldecía por haber acudido a aquel encuentro. El hombre rápidamente se colocó en pie sin decir nada y ella lo miraba completamente avergonzada.

—S-Sasuke-kun… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que él la silenció con un beso en sus suaves labios.

Hinata tenía más que claro que aquello estaba mal, pero no se pudo detener, cada vez el beso del Uchiha era más intenso, desatando emociones que ella muy pocas veces había sentido. Las manos del hombre la recorrían sin control, parecía no querer perder el tiempo ya que de inmediato sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a quitarle la ropa. En el momento en que le retiró la blusa ella pudo hablar:

—Esto... No está bien..., no puedo engañar a... —pero sus palabras volvieron a ser silenciadas por los labios del Uchiha.

—De esto no se tiene por que enterar Naruto y Sakura —no habló más y la arrojó a la cama con solo tener su ropa interior.

Montándose sobre ella, los besos del azabache comenzaban a robarse los labios de la mujer quien no lo soportó más y respondió, abriendo los suyos para que su lengua ingresara; las manos del hombre eran diestras a la hora de placer y Hinata se sentía como Eva al momento de probar el fruto prohibido. Cada beso y cada caricia que hacía la enloquecía. Ella paso a paso desnudaba a Sasuke, y eso que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con ella, pero este secreto moriría en aquel cuarto de motel.

Por la mente de la mujer no pasaban los rostros de su amado esposo y el de Sakura... Ellos nunca entenderían que estaba siendo infiel, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente le gritaba que escapara, pero su cuerpo se derretía ante el placer que le causaban las caricias del Uchiha. Por el contrario él con cautela la devoraba para no asustarla, pero su excitación lo estaba dominado, con cada movimiento que hacía se comenzaba a cuestionar las miles de razones del por qué hacía todo esto; para llegar a… ¿Amarla? Eso era algo completamente innecesario, ¿Gozarla? ¿Devorarla? Unas acciones de primera necesidad, que daban con mucha evidencia que era su principal objetivo en esta lujuriosa escena que se estaba creando.

Las manos de él liberaron su cuerpo de la ropa interior y ella le quitó el bóxer... a ese hombre sin necesidad de palabras de amor o pequeños dulces besos que dieran a conocer la fascinación de lo que era probar lo prohibido. De una sola profunda estocada entró en ella mirándola a los ojos, ella gemía con una dulce voz, que estremecía por completo a su lujurioso amante, y eso que el vaivén que le proporcionaba tenía un equilibrio perfecto de lo que serían la suavidad y el salvajismo. Ambos se funcionaban así como lo era el agua con el aceite, por primera vez se fusionaban en uno. El placer los tenía completamente enloquecidos, cada gemido desgarraba sus gargantas, cada embestida los unía más.

Cuando él finalmente se derramó en ella, cayó sobre sus senos besándolos de manera corta y rápida; el pecho de la mujer no dejaba de subir y bajar, no sólo por el placer que acababa de recibir, sino que también por la adrenalina que sentía por haber engañado a su esposo.

En ese preciso momento su celular sonó y Hinata palideció al ver el nombre en la pantalla "Mi vida", miró al Uchiha quien asistió a su instintiva pregunta de si contestar o no esa llamada.

—N-Naruto-kun… —era evidente que su voz temblaba ante el llamado, pero por como era su marido, no sabría reconocer lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

— ¡Hinata, estoy liderando las encuestas! ¿Qué te parece si salimos almorzar para celebrarlo? —La voz del hombre se oía llena de felicidad, pero la de su mujer se seguía escuchando un tanto jadeante— Hinata, ¿estás bien? Te oyes cansada —le preguntó preocupado por su actual estado, que había colocando nerviosa a la mujer que recordaba lo sucedido.

Y eso que no se daba cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de cierto azabache que recordaba lo antes ocurrido por la aludida, y eso que acaba de comenzar a jugar con la ayuda de sus dedos en la intimidad de la poseedora de orbes perlas.

—Es... Que me encuentro..., corriendo... —mintió como pudo, intenta contener ese suave jadeo.

— ¿Cuánto piensas demorarte? Así podría pasar por ti a la casa —le comentó, sin saber que la respiración de la mujer se agitaba con rapidez antes las oleadas de placer que el abogado del rubio le proporcionaba; y como todo desgraciado a los minutos había comenzando a lamer uno de sus pechos sin que se diera cuenta que esos dedos se adentraba y salían de manera consecutiva de su interior.

—E-En un p-par de horas… —respondió como pudo, mordiéndose su labio inferior para evitar que ese delatador gemido saliera de sus labios.

—Está bien, mi amor. Me avisas entonces —con decirle eso, había colgado la llamada.

La señora Uzumaki lanzó el teléfono a la nada, para volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso con ese hombre que aún tenía una par de horas para disfrutar de su perfecto cuerpo, antes de volver a sus ordinarias vidas.

Esta es la primera vez que diré algo y quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado unos minutos de sus vidas para leerme, muchas muchas gracias, espero que puedan decirme que les parece el fic n.n un beso enorme... Adiós


	8. Hasta Ayer Kankuro & Tenten

Se encontraba sentado en su pequeño apartamento universitario. Frente a él una botella añejada de whisky, a su lado su hermano, aquel hombre de cabellos castaños apretaba sus puños, porque su gran orgullo y arrogancia no le permitían llorar; nunca derramaría una lagrima por ella, aunque nunca lo supiera. Su hermano le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Kankurō… ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? —preguntó con serenidad, esas palabras le taladraban el cerebro y no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, él había puesto las reglas.

Recordó el momento en que la vio y notó que ella ya no era la pequeña compañerita de clases de su hermano. Se encontraba en casa de sus padres hace cuatro meses atrás, su hermanito había concretado una fiesta con sus amigos para aquella noche. Salió de su habitación a las una de la madrugada, con una botella de ron en su mano como única compañía, se sentó en un sofá para mirar a los adolescentes jugar, póker de prendas, lo cual lo hizo sonreír; él y sus amigos hacían el mismo tipo de juegos para ver desnudas a las chicas que los acompañaban y de paso tal vez concretar algo. El Hyûga se veía molesto, aquello le extraño ya que aquel chico siempre parecía calmado y serio. Claro ahora cuatro meses después lo entendía.

La vio cruzar la puerta con esa hermosa sonrisa que parecía que nunca eliminaba. ¿Quién diría que aquella sonrisa era tan falsa? O eso sentía él. Pero esa joven en ese momento no se sentó con sus amigos, sino que colocó sus ojos directo en él. Caminó con un paso sensual hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Kankurō, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó con una dulce voz, que para el aludido era algo que lo embelesaba con rapidez.

Ahí comenzó todo; esa pasión desbordante que desprendía sin razón una lujuria asfixiante.

— ¿Con quién estará en este momento? —dijo en voz alta. Gaara no quería responder pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

—Volvió con Neji —una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro del castaño, tomando su celular, comenzó a marcar un número. A pesar la poca razón que le quedaba, parecía determinado a hacerlo; Gaara estaba anonadado, nunca pensó que aquella sería la reacción de su hermano, pero lo mejor era no intervenir.

El pelirrojo se colocó de pie y se fue a la habitación. Kankurō por su parte, mientras esperaba que la castaña contestara bebía un poco más directamente de la botella. Una voz adormilada le respondió sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué deseas, Kankurō? Es muy tarde —terminó de decir mientras bostezaba.

—Tenten... — ¿Qué podía decirle? No podía reclamarle nada, un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios; La castaña se impactó.

— ¿Estás en tu casa, Kankurō? —le preguntó preocupada, ante extraña reacción.

—Sí —mordió sus labios para no llorar, su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría.

—Voy de inmediato para allá —la preocupación en la voz de la mujer era notoria.

Manejó lo más rápido que pudo; nunca había oído a Kankurō así. Ella sabía que había hecho mal, no sólo a ese castaño sino que también al Hyûga, pero ellos le habían dicho lo mismo "Esto es sin enamorarnos". Por otra parte el castaño continuaba bebiendo sin saber que decirle, no quería ofenderla ya que esa castaña no tenía la culpa. El problema era él mismo. ¿En qué momento cambió de ser un lujurioso hombre a un ridículo y patético ebrio enamorado?

Estacionó su automóvil y corrió al apartamento, no necesitó golpear la puerta ya que la estaba esperando. No había necesidad de decir algo al respecto ya que la cálida sonrisa de la mujer lo hizo dudar de sus palabras, ¿por qué tuvo que colocar sus ojos en ella? Porque era un idiota engreído al cual le encantaban los retos, y si Tenten había logrado enloquecer al Hyûga, la convertía en una digna rival. En este momento esa rival había salido victoriosa ante él.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente, Tenten le quitó el vaso del embriagante líquido y comenzó a beber mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kankurō? —sus palabras sonaban preocupadas, pero su mirada estaba llena de un brillo lujurioso que hacía al hombre estremecerse.

—Esto no es a modo de reproche, Tenten... —la fémina abrió su abrigo para mostrar su hermoso cuerpo encerrado en una sensual vestido corto de encajes negro, no se sentía capacitado de rechazar ese cuerpo que lo hacía alucinar, por lo cual desvío su mirada hacia la pared.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —la mujer se movió en el sofá, parecía un felino acomodándose, la castaña acercó sus manos a las trabas que mantenían afirmados sus acostumbrados chongitos para soltar su cabello, el cual movió de manera sensual. Aquello provocaba más y más al hombre.

—Tengo completamente claro que tú eres dueña de tu vida, de tú cuerpo y de tus noches —quedó boquiabierta ante las palabras del hombre, quien en ese momento la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Lo sé Kankurō, pero ¿por qué me dices todo esto? —preguntó confundida, dejando que el hombre altivo bebiera directamente de la botella; suspiró profundamente tras que el embriagante líquido recorriera amargamente su garganta.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que lo que tuvimos era sin amor? —Ella asintió—, pues me enamore como todo tonto, aunque comenzará a pensar que una niña llegase a robarme el corazón —confesó, divagando ese angelical rostro.

—Yo sólo seguí tus reglas —la mirada caramelo de la mujer continuaba siendo dulce y erótica—; y creo que los dos ganamos con nuestra relación, yo tomé de ti tú experiencia —se colocó de pie para poder sentarse junto a él, doblando una de sus piernas para así girar su cuerpo y poder mirarlo. Él alargó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la muchacha.

—Y yo calme mis instintos en ti.

Aquello era completamente cierto, Tenten a pesar de haber mantenido una relación con Neji de más de dos años antes de inmiscuirse con Kankurō, nunca se había acostado con él; siempre fue una relación más de amigos que de novios, por lo cual con el hombre había aprendido a ser un excelente e insaciable amante. Kankurō había volteado en ella todos sus deseos y pasiones, aunque a pesar de que no lo demostraba, por primera vez había puesto cariño y romance en sus encuentros. Algo que lo descolocaba por completo.

Se acercó un poco a los labios de la chica, pero movió su cabeza haciendo que los labios del hombre rozaran la comisura de sus labios. Él incentivado por el alcohol de un rápido movimiento la apretó contra su cuerpo y mientras rozaba sus labios por el cuello de la fémina mientras le hablaba a medias.

—Vamos... se dueña de mi cama una vez más... —la apoyó contra el mismo sofá mientras continuaba besándola, Tenten recorría el cuerpo del castaño con sus manos mientras liberaba pequeños gemidos.

El que sus pieles se rozaran, el que cada beso abriera una puerta a estar nuevamente juntos traía una ilusión hacia Kankurō de pasar una nueva noche con ella, de que el sol saliera y ellos continuaran amándose. El placer lo comenzaba a dominar, pero la mente del hombre de pronto se enfrió y se alejó un poco de la mujer quien estaba acomodada bajo su cuerpo, con los labios abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas por sus caricias.

—Esto no está bien Tenten... Yo te llamé para decirte que te amaba, que el silencio no me sirve de nada, te llamé para decirte que a pesar de lo mucho que creo que me he enamorado de ti, debo alejarme, esto no me hace bien —La mujer no aceptó la explicación del hombre y se montó sobre él besándolo directamente en los labios, sabía que no se resistiría, pero el orgullo de Kankurō fue mayor—, ¿y tu nuevo amante? —la mujer negó sin dejar de besarle.

—No hablemos de Neji... —salió como un jadeo de sus labios. Kankurō no pudo resistirse más y la agarró del trasero para subir sus manos a través de su cuerpo retirándole el vestido.

—A él le harás lo mismo que a mí —le insistió.

A pesar de sus palabras se enredó completamente en sus besos; Tenten conocía perfectamente que debía hacer para excitarlo, lo comenzó a desnudar mientras los besos los hacían presos el uno del otro. En el momento en que él ingreso en la húmeda y cálida cavidad de la mujer sintió que aquello era un juego descarado, y con lo que se jugaba era con su amor. Tenten tras cada embestida se arqueaba más hacia atrás con gemidos entrecortados saliendo de sus labios. Las embestidas aumentaba y aumentaban de intensidad, mientras ella saltaba sobre las piernas de él enloquecida. Antes de terminar Kankurō afirmó con una de sus manos la cintura de la castaña y con su otra mano acercó su cabeza para besarla. Con un beso terminaron de amarse llenos de espasmo y cubiertos por el sudor.

Tenten se colocó de pie sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó sorprendido mientras ella comenzaba a vestirse, Tenten lo miró con su habitual dulce sonrisa.

—Me voy, dijiste que esta sería la última vez —se colocó de pie y la aferró a su cuerpo.

—No vas a jugar conmigo, niña —la castaña estaba sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud del hombre, lo miró sorprendida y aunque le costara admitirlo se sonrojo ante la actitud orgullosa y dominante del hombre—, tu jueguito con el Hyûga y conmigo se acabó —la apretaba más y más a su cuerpo—. Desde hoy despertaras todos los días a mi lado, el juego se acabó y el perdedor es él.

aun que este capitulo va contra todos mis principios NejiTen creo que quedó bonito... todo depende de su opinión lectores


	9. Fuera del planeta Lee & Sakura

Con solo verla sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Su serio y callado amigo simplemente rodó los ojos ante la estupidez de Rock Lee, la castaña que tenía agarrado de la mano a Neji sonreía mirando hacia la dirección que apuntan sus ojos. No podía dejar de mirar a esa chica, pero ¿Cómo dejar de hacerlo? Ella de común o de normal no tenía absolutamente nada. La sonrisa del rostro del chico era amplia y brillante.

— La llama de la juventud de Sakura-san quema como una hoguera —el chico estaba embelesado mirandola, Tenten colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo de infancia.

— Lee ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella? —el hombre volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica. En medio del grupo de animadoras, las chicas más populares de la escuela estaba ella, Sakura Haruno, la lider de porristas, la mujer más hermosa a sus ojos, esos cabellos rosas atados en una coleta, los ojos jade brillantes y hermosos, un cuerpo muy bien formado, piernas largas y torneadas, piel blanca sonrosada; todas aquellas virtudes hacían a Lee pensar que esa hermosa flor no era de este planeta, debía ser de Venus, o tal vez de Marte; he ahí donde se encontraba la problematica del joven de cejas pobladas ¿Cual es la mejor manera de conquistar a una alienigena de hermosa belleza? La respuesta en ese momento se paseo ante sus ojos, el chico Uchiha acababa de pasar frente a aquel grupo de mujeres junto con Naruto-kun, todas gritaban desaforadas, pero la voz que mayormente se lograba distinguir era la de su hermosa pelirosa.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —la muchacha parecía hiperventilada, sus mejillas se encontraban tan rojas que se podía comparar con un tomate, pero el aludido ni si quiera volteo a saludarla, simplemente continuó caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos. Lee sentía que aquello era una enorme falta de respeto para ella, empuñó su mano y miró hacia el horizonte.

— Juro que aré que Sakura-san olvide a ese y me ame con toda la fuerza de su juventud —este parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a sus dos amigos que se encontraban a su lado, el castaño de coleta baja simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— Idiota —su tono altivo hizo que los otros dos prestaran atención a sus palabras— en vez de estar pensando en eso deberías estar entrenando para el torneo de mañana o serás un segundón toda tu vida —Neji se alejo unos pasos caminando hacia el dojo del colegio— Tenten, vamos a entrenar ahora —sus palabras no eran una pregunta para la castaña, ni tampoco una petición era una rotunda orden, la aludida le alzó los pulgares a Lee.

— Lee ¡Tú puedes! —fueron sus palabras de aliento, pero en ese momento Neji estiró su mano hacia atrás y aún dando la espalda volvió a hablarle a la castaña de chongitos.

— Tenten dije ¡Ahora! —la chica le sonrió a su amigo y corrió hasta llegar donde se encontraba su amado novio tomó su mano y se recargó sobre su hombro mientras caminaban dándole la espalda a Lee, este al ver a sus amigos de aquella forma se animó más.

— Yo caminaré de esa misma manera romántica con mi amada flor —volvió a empuñar su mano, los ojos de este tenían un brillo extremo —le demostraré a Neji que la llama de mí juventud arde por Sakura-san y la de ella por mí y sino lo logro daré quinientas vueltas alrededor de la escuela haciendo el tronco con Tenten sentada en lo alto de mis piernas.

Rock Lee corrió rápidamente hacia el dojo ya que debía vencer a sus rivales, claro primero a Neji su mejor amigo, a Naruto-kun un chico con el cual se sentía muy a gusto cuando conversaban, a Gaara el silencioso chico de la escuela privada de otro estado, quien en una oportunidad había destruido uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas, para finalmente derrotar al Uchiha no solo en el campo de batalla del taijutsu sino que también en la batalla por el corazón de su hermosa alienigena.

Horas más tarde se encontraba en clase de literatura la cual era la única que compartía con su hermosa flor, sentado tras de ella le miraba la espalda embelesado; si pudiera abrazarla una vez ella entendería cuanto la quería, claro ese sería su primer objetivo "abrazarla". La clase pasó de manera monótona y aburrida pero los pensamientos del cejotas continuaban volando en escenas donde él con Sakura se encontraban de la mano, o corrían por una playa en el atardecer; al terminar la hora de literatura todos se colocaron en pie para retirarse, pero la chica rebuscaba en su bolso con cara de preocupación.

— ¡Me van a matar! —exclamó esta sumamente preocupada haciendo que el chico que se encontraba sentado tras de ella se le acercara.

— ¿Mi hermosa flor que te ocurre? —Sakura lo miró y sonrió de manera amable, ni si quiera conocía el nombre de ese chico.

— Creo que perdí mi teléfono celular —su voz estaba muy entristecida, Lee como todo un portador de la ardiente llama comenzó a mirar todo el salón, cuando de pronto tirado junto a un estante vio una cosa de color rosa, corrió hacia aquel objeto y lo tomó en su mano.

— ¿Tienes una Blackberry rosa verdad? —ella asintió; cuando miró la mano que el chico le alergaba encontró su celular en ella, la felicidad la inundó y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó a abrazar a aquel compañero desconocido.

— Muchas gracias... — titubeo unos momentos ya que no conocía el nombre de aquel chico, aunque resulte dificil de pensarlo, este comprendió lo que ocurria y se presentó manteniendola aún aferrada entre sus fuertes brazos que en ese momento se derretian ante el calor corporal de la dueña de su corazón.

— Rock Lee —él mismo se sorprendió con su tono de voz, este no era el normal, sino que se oía más grave, volvió a susurrarle al oído— mi nombre es Rock Lee —la chica sorprendida ante la actitud del extraño compañero de aula, sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

— Es un placer conocerte Lee-san y nuevamente te agradezco por encontrar mi teléfono —se alejó un poco de él soltando el abrazo y acercándose a la puerta— nos vemos —Lee solo fue capaz de afirmar con su cabeza, ya que su voz y su cuerpo estaban congelados ante la impresión, él había deseado abrazarla y aquello había ocurrido ¿Esto acaso era un sueño? La respuesta no la tenía, pero si era un sueño no quería despertar.

Lee durante las horas que se quedaba en la escuela por los extra programaticos observaba a Sakura, ella se encontraba con su grupo de porristas practicando, mientras que él estaba en el dojo entrenando para ser mejor que el día anterior, pero su concentración se perdía de vez en cuando al mirarla por la ventana.

— Extraordinaria —se dijo, pero en ese preciso momento Neji le encajó un golpe con su mano estendida en la quijada.

— Concéntrate —habló Neji a modo de orden como siempre lo hacía, pero Lee sonrió.

— Lo siento mi querido rival, pero esta batalla la ganaré en honor a ella —de una manera completamente veloz se colocó tras el chico de ojos perlados, un golpe certero en su espalda, una patada en el estomago. En ese preciso momento la pelirosa cruzaba la puerta del dojo y se colocaba junto a Tenten, ambas chicas conversaban, Neji parecia muy molesto, Sakura sonría saludandolo con la mano; ambos chicos continuaron entrenando, pero cada vez el entrenamiento se volvía más y más agresivo. Sin quererlo se acercaron a ellas, el chico de cejas pobladas pudo oír sobre que trataba la conversación.

— Lee-san es muy fuerte —decía de manera emocionada la pelirosa, pero su amiga al lado negó.

— Tal vez Lee es fuerte, pero él nunca podrá superar a Neji —la castaña parecía sumergida en la visión de su novio— Neji es simplemente perfecto.

— Tal vez Neji es perfecto, pero se que Lee-san puede vencerlo —aquellas palabras avivaron su llama de la juventud y se lanzó contra su oponente con todo, debeíia usar la tecnica que su maestro le enseñó para mostrarle a Sakura-chan que él era fuerte y que tal como le ganaría a Neji frente a sus ojos, se ganaría su corazón.

El chico de cejas pobladas pateó a Neji elevándolo por los aires, los movimientos eran tan rápidos que Sakura apenas podía distinguirlos, el chico de ojos perlados se dio vueltas en el aire de manera maestra cayendo en una posición felina para lanzarse contra su compañero y amigo, sus palmas completamente extendidas, estas eran su mayor arma, su jukken era completamente poderoso, aunque era más conocido como el puño suave generaba un daño tremendo sobre los vasos sanguíneos del moreno, la batalla se daba de manera dura y sin descanso. Sakura ahogaba gritos y sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas de la emoción, pero la castaña a su lado mantenía el ceño fruncido, en su boca un pequeño tic se había formado apretando una y otra vez los dientes dando la impresión de que comía goma de mascar. De pronto ambos chicos estaban frente a frente, Lee tenía su puño en el la mandíbula de Neji, y este tenía su palma incrustada en el mentón del moreno. Neji se alejó dos pasos y escupió un poco de sangre en su mano, cuando de la nada Sakura gritó con los brazos en alto.

— ¡Lee-san es el ganador! —corrió hacia el chico para abrazarlo, este simplemente sonreía lleno de felicidad.

A paso lento Neji se acercó a Tenten, esta le tendió una botella de agua y mientras este se sentaba ella se colocó en pie con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio.

— Neji, ¿Por qué te dejaste vencer? —él aludido corrió su mirada dirigiéndola hacia el chico de cejas pobladas.

— Hmp —pero mientras bebía de su botella apuntó a Lee, quien le hacía la mimica de la pelea a Sakura, el Hyūga comenzó una cuenta regresiva con una mano para su novia. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, el moreno cayó de rodillas frente a su amada, sus manos apretando las costillas, se escapaban pequeños alaridos de dolor mezclados con felicidad. Tenten se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, muy cerca de los labios pálidos de este le susurró.

— Ya me comenzaba a preguntar ¿Quién eras tú y qué habías echo con mi novio? —la sonrisa autosuficiente de Neji bastó como respuesta antes de besarla.

— ¿Lee-san te encuentras bien? —Sakura parecía muy preocupada, pero el chico se colocó en pie y lebantó su pulgar.

— Claro, eso solo me demuestra que debo entrenar más, la llama de la juventud nunca se extinguirá en mí —aquello era cierto, su amigo le había demostrado que debía entrenar para ser mejor, pero la situación le había traído excelente consecuencias, Sakura-chan estaba frente a él preocupada, la preocupación es algo bueno, ¿No? La simple sonrisa de la chica cuando lo vio bien y lleno de optimismo lo hizo temblar, lo hizo despegarse del suelo y sentir que volaba hacia Sakuralandia.

Al día siguiente antes del encuentro contra Gaara, Sakura se acercó a Lee, para desearle lo mejor. Toda la escuela lo sabía y era completamente cierto, Lee contra este no tenia opción, al pelirojo se le llamaba el asesino de la arena, su poder de defensa era completamente impenetrable, y su ofensiva era sutil como la suave arena pero a la vez agresiva como una tormenta de esta.

— Lee-san, da lo mejor de mejor de ti en tu encuentro —la sonrisa de ella realmente lo desamaba, ademas el atuendo de porrista la hacia ver hermosa, las letras en su pecho disimulaban la falta de los mismo, y la corta falda mostraba su mayor atributo, dejandola ver como todo sueño adolescente. Lee se sonrojó y tomó las manos de la chica.

— Sakura-san, se que tal vez es sorpresivo para ti ya que por primera vez hablamos ayer, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que deseaba que bajaras con nosotros los mortales y me hablas —las palabras de Lee la dejan en shock— eres un ser de otro planeta que encendió la llama de mi juventud.

— Lee-san... Yo... Sasuke-kun... —ella trataba de explicar pero él no se lo permitió.

— Yo quería que bajaras para poder entregarte todo mi cariño y demostrarte como lo hacemos en la tierra mi dulce flor del espacio.

— Pero... Yo... Sasuke-kun... —el chico volvió a sonreír con la destellante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

— Yo se que él viene del mismo planeta que tú, pero ya veras que acá en la tierra lo pasas mejor —no fue un atrevido como cualquier otro chico, solo se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla— si logro ganarle a Gaara me enseñaras como son los besos en el espacio exterior—  
>Sakura no supo que responder pero su cabeza afirmó, el chico feliz corrió hacia el centro del campo de batalla.<p>

La pelea fue muy dura, Lee conocía sus puntos débiles como también los fuertes, pero Gaara tenía más puntos fuertes que débiles, llegó un momento en que la multitud pensó que Lee sería derrotado por el demonio de la arena; el entrenador de Lee, Gai-sensei pidió tiempo, Tenten se acercó corriendo a Lee para darle un poco de agua, pero este no quería beberla.

— Vamos Lee no seas cabezotas y bebe —el chico accedió ante la mirada intimidante de su amiga, esta al verlo pasar el liquido sonrió y corrió alejandose; todo comenzó a darle vueltas... el puño borracho.

— ¿Tenten que hiciste?- le preguntó molesto su sensei.

— Gai-sensei era cerveza sin alcohol —sonrió la chica, mientras que su maestro y su novio miraban impactados a Lee. El poder de la sugestión siempre a sido enorme en él.

La pelea no tardó más de unos minutos dejando victorioso a Lee y completamente nonadado a Gaara, Sakura no entendió el porque pero corrió hacia el chico de pantalones verdes y lo abrazó emocionada.

— Lee, ¡Ganaste!.

— Si mi bella flor, gané —no dijo más palabras ya que frente a toda la escuela, más comitivas de las escuelas participantes al torneo la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó de manera torpe pero completamente emocionada, ella sin saber él porque respondio al beso .

"Esto se siente besar a una bella alienigena", pensó él. "Si, ella definitivamente es de otro mundo"


	10. Nadie como tu Chouji & Ino

El accidente de uno de sus mejores amigos la tenía muy mal, asustada por la salud de él decidió correr tras terminado el día escolar hacia el hospital ¿Orochimaru-sensei no tenía corazón? Claro que no lo tenía, ella le había rogado, le había suplicado, hasta se le había insinuado para que le permitiera salir antes de clases para ver a Chōji, pero nada, la respuesta fue completamente negativa; por otra parte a su mejor amigo Shikamaru lo había enviado a detención, si sinceramente el hombre no tenía más cabeza que para sus estúpidos experimentos.

— Si Asuma-sensei estuviera aquí — se dijo a sí misma llena de dolor.

Ino prácticamente le gritaba al taxista que se apresurara, deseaba con toda su alma ver a su querido amigo Chōji; cuando llegó a aquel edificio blanco le lanzó los billetes al hombre tras el volante, tal vez fue muy poco educada pero ese no era el momento de ser una señorita. Chōji estaba solo, sus padres eran grandes químicos farmacéuticos se encontraban en una conferencia al otro lado del mundo, por lo cual ¿Quienes era los únicos que se preocupaban por aquel chico en ese momento? Ino y Shikamaru, pero el flojo de coleta alta no estaba ahí, solo estaba ella desesperada corriendo. Le dieron un par de indicaciones para llegar hasta la habitación del Akimichi, cuando se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos vio una maquina expendedora de comida chatarra, de inmediato sonrió.

Tres golpecitos en su puerta, todo aún era confuso ¿Cómo se cruzó ese enorme auto frente a él cuando cruzaba la calle? ¿Había tenido la culpa él? ¿El culpable era el conductor? No lo sabía ni le interesaba, solo quería que todos los implicados en aquel accidente se encontraran bien; nuevamente los golpecitos en la puerta, intentó hablar pero el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, al otro lado de la puerta una impaciente y aguda voz le hablaba.

-Chōji voy a pasar- ella siempre igual, nunca pedía permiso para nada, en especial si aquello lo implicaba a él o a Shikamaru.

Cuando vio a la rubia cruzar el umbral se sonrojó, aquello era inevitable en él. Aquella chica de cabellos dorados siempre le decía que tenía que bajar de peso cuando eran más niños ¿Qué hizo él? Ya cansado que ella nunca lo mirara se inscribió en un gimnasio cambiando aquella grasa que lo rodeaba por músculos, lo cual no significaba que había dejado de comer, ¡Claro que no! En su vida existía un listado de importancia, sus padres en tercer lugar, Shikamaru como su mejor amigo e Ino como la mujer de sus sueños en segundo y claro la comida en primer lugar. En ese preciso momento vio como la chica alzaba una bolsa de patatas fritas.

— Te traje un regalo —de inmediato el chico alzó sus manos para alcanzarlas y comenzó a comer de la bolsa.

— ¿Y Shikamaru? —la chica de ojos azules suspiró enfadada.

— Orochimaru-sensei lo castigó por dormirse en clases, lo tiene encerrado en detención revisando exámenes, hasta que no termine no lo dejará salir, lo peor es que llamó a su madre… tú sabes como es su madre —la risa del castaño fue resonante en las paredes.

— El nunca cambia —la miró directamente a los ojos— y tu tampoco —el comentario extrañó un poco a la joven, aquello no era completamente cierto, ella había cambiado, no solo físicamente sino que también de manera emocional.

— Tu si has cambiado mucho Chōji —le dijo sonriendo mientras con uno de sus dedos tocó el musculo del brazo del chico— quién diría que el gordito de primaria cambiaría tanto ahora en preparatoria —ella sonrió mientras que él frunció el entrecejo.

— Yo nunca fui gordo Ino, solo tenía los huesos más anchos que el resto —sentencio mientras comía una y otra papita, pero aunque mostraba indiferencia a la chica, aquello era completamente falso. Él había cambiado por ella, en el momento en que notó que los suspiros de su amiga eran robados por el Uchiha se analizó, a él le faltaba algo en su vida para ser como el pelinegro, o ¿Le sobraba?. Luego los suspiros de Ino fueron robados por el chico de intercambio Sai y nuevamente Chōji se analizó, además ¿Hacer ejercicio no le haría daño?; Chōji comenzó a cambiar su rutina, arrastraba todos los días a Shikamaru hacia el gimnasio donde entrenaba con mucha dedicación bajo la mirada aburrida de su amigo.

— Problemático —eran las únicas palabras que salían de los labios del Nara durante los entrenamientos. Esos entrenamientos habían logrado marcar los músculos de su espalda, brazos, piernas, lograron cambiar su pansa por unos abdominales bien marcados, aquello lo hacia sensual ante las chicas que lo rodeaban, menos una...Ino; ella continuaba viéndolo como amigo, ya estaba cansado de aquello, debía actuar ¿Porque no hacerlo hoy? Se preguntó a si mismo, si ahora mismo se lo diría, pero ¿Cómo?

"Ino sabes te amo con toda mi alma", ¡No! demasiado directo; "Eres la única que me hace sentir hombre", ¿De donde había sacado eso?. Lo mejor era dejarse llevar por el momento, se dijo. 

—Ino... —ella colocó su mirada atenta hacia él, este tragó un poco de saliva y continuó hablando— hace un tiempo que quería hablar sobre algo contigo— los ojos de la chica brillaron. 

— ¿Me vas a contar un chisme? —parecía muy emocionada pero él simplemente negó.

— Quiero hablar de mis sentimientos por una chica —ahora si que Ino sacaba brillos por los ojos, el saber que su amigo estaba enamorado la emocionaba demasiado.

— ¿La conozco? ¿Va a nuestra escuela? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es linda? ¿Es más linda que yo?- comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas pero el chico continuaba comiendo papitas de la bolsa mirando al horizonte.

— Ella me tiene loco —la rubia se calló de inmediato, lo mejor era dejar a su amigo hablar— la forma en que sus hermosos ojos azules me miran —le hablaba mirándola directamente a los ojos, de pronto ella se sonrojó sin entender el porqué, Chōji de verdad había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño que le caía mal cuando pequeños— Cuando ella camina cerca mio y sin querer me roza el brazo, me estremece, la manera en que sus caderas se mueven de un lado al otro al caminar hacen que pensamientos me inunden —esas palabras los sonrojaron a ambos ¿Él le estaba confesando que tenía sueños y alucinaciones eróticas con ella? Si ¿Su amigo le estaba confesando que tenía pensamientos lujuriosos para la chica que amaba? Si. Ambas respuestas afirmativas.

— Pero Chōji ¿Aún no me dices quien es? —la curiosidad la carcomía, la chica que se había robado el corazón de su amigo si que era afortunada.

— Ella siempre esta para mí, para ayudarme en lo que necesito, pero ella no sabe lo que siento, ni si quiera me he atrevido a invitarla a salir los dos solos —una nueva papita en su boca.

— ¡Chōji debes invitarla! —le dijo molesta la rubia— ¿Cómo vas a saber que es lo que siente ella si no la invitas a salir? — una papita más en la boca del chico.

— Yo sé que ella no quiere nada conmigo, pero aún así me tiene envuelto en sus garras, su cuerpo es el de una modelo, su cabello brillante como el sol, su exquisito aroma a tulipanes— Ino comenzó a quedar en shock, las palabras de Chōji eran hermosas, además se notaba lo profundo de los sentimientos de él hacia aquella chica. En ese momento la rubia sintió envidia; ella a pesar de ser hermosa, inteligente y popular nunca había recibido un trato como ese. Sasuke simplemente la ignoraba, Sai solo la quería para tener sexo ¿Porqué a ella no podían tratarla así?

En ese momento trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, este era el momento para pensar en Chōji, no en ella misma.

— Vamos Chōji no seas pesimista, además ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo? Ahora dímelo ¿Quien es ella?. 

— Como ella no hay ni una, en realidad... — era el momento de la verdad para el chico de mejillas rojas— nadie es mejor que tu.

Ino quedó en blanco, con la boca abierta, ¿Él había hablado todo el tiempo de ella? No, era imposible, tal vez había oído mal, pensó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — el chico se alzó un poco en la cama de hospital y la jaló de la mano para acercarla a él— Chōji...

— Dije que tu eres quien roba mis sueños — no quería pensar, no quería analizar sus actos, simplemente actuó. La jaló de la cintura y con una mano en su cabeza unió sus labios a los de ella. Era completamente inexperto en lo que se refería a las chicas, pero su instinto lo ayudaba. Ella por el contrario si conocía mucho, no era virgen eso estaba claro, su cuerpo siempre se había dejado llevar por el placer y en aquel momento no solo sentía placer sino que también un cálido sentimiento en su pecho. De los labios de la rubia escapó el nombre de su amigo. Él lo tomó como un rechazo, lo cual estaba muy lejos de ser lo real— Ino lo siento, no quise incomodarte — miraba hacia la ventana nervioso, pensando en como aria para no perder la amistad de ella.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? — fueron las palabras de la rubia previas a un beso que dejo al Akimichi sin respiración ¿Ella lo estaba besando?, si ella lo estaba besando y lo mejor de todo es que no estaba soñando, entre beso y beso ella hablaba, dominaba a la perfección el arte de besar— Chōji... ¿Por qué... no lo dijiste... antes? — se escapaba de sus labios entre suspiros. Él no tenía la misma maestría que ella por lo cual tubo que alejarse unos centímetros.

— Es que pensé... —la rubia no lo dejó terminar la idea, soltó una risa chillona.

— No pienses más estupideces, ahora tienes a la novia más linda de la escuela, ósea yo — término diciendo mientras movía su coleta ¿Ella le acababa de decir que era su novia?. La respiración de Chōji se agitó pero no se dejo vencer ¡Claro que no! Volvió a jalarla y con un beso mucho más apasionado se unió a ella.

Ni si quiera notaron que las horas pasaban, ella estaba sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de este, claro teniendo cuidado de no rozar la pierna herida… besándose. Las cosas tal vez avanzaban de manera extremadamente rápida, pero ambos chicos se sentían en el cielo, se necesitaba, se deseaban y no existía ni un motivo para detenerse. Tal vez se puede decir que las parejas necesitan conocerse para aumentar el grado de pasión en la relación ¿Pero que más se podrían conocer ellos? ¡Eran mejores amigos!

La rubia bajó de los carnosos labios del chico, él tenía sus ojos abiertos mientras observaba como ella descendía por su ahora trabajado pecho, ella era todo un sueño adolecente en especial con aquel uniforme de colegiala demasiado ajustado y corto. Los labios de la chica eran maestros y sus manos recorrían al Akimichi, de los labios de este escapaban pequeños gruñidos llenos de deseo. Ino no pidió permiso, ni menos pregunto si podía, simplemente bajó el pantalón del enfermo, que quedó impactado.

— Ino... — pensaba pedirle que desistiera, que este no era el momento, pero su erecto y enorme miembro decían otra cosa, él lo deseaba, él deseaba a la rubia. Esta sonrió y se impresionó ante el tamaño de la virilidad del castaño; cuando este iba a continuar hablando, ella negó y colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios a modo de que debía guardar silencio.

Cuando la lengua de la chica rozó la cabeza del erecto miembro un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios de Chōji, aquella sensación era maravillosa. Ino al notar lo que provocaba en él sonrió y continuó, esta vez metía por completo el miembro del chico en su boca masajeándolo con sus labios y lengua, su mano derecha la acompañaba en aquella labor mientras que con la izquierda entrelazaba la mano del chico, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la succión; los gemidos y gruñidos del hombre también aumentaban en intensidad, sentía que Chōji estaba tenso y nervioso, por lo cual aún concentrada en su labor alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, entre lamida y lamida le habló.

— Relájate Chōji y disfruta —aumentó la velocidad como también ella comenzó a soltar gemidos sensuales entre las succiones y lamidas, aquello cada vez tenía más al borde al castaño, la intensidad que se sentía entre ellos dos era enorme.

— Ino... Yo... —la poca experiencia, bueno la nula experiencia del chico no le permitió avisar a Ino que estaba llegando, cuando de un momento a otro soltó toda su esencia en la boca y labios de ella — Ino... Yo... Lo siento... — dijo apenado, pero ella negó colocándose en pie mientras retiraba su blusa dejando ver su sensual sujetador amarillo, sacó sus pantaletas deslizándolas por sus piernas. Chōji estaba sumamente nervioso, perdería su virginidad con su mejor amiga y la dueña de su corazón; Ino se posicionó con mucho cuidado con las piernas abiertas sobre el miembro de su amigo, se movió de manera sensual rozando ambas intimidades. El chico se sentía desfallecer, llevó sus manos hacia las caderas de esta para intentar ingresar en ella, pero no lo logró, le faltaba maestría; la rubia sonrió suavemente enrojeciéndolo más y con su propia mano ayudó a la penetración.

El viril miembro del hombre comenzó a embestirla, de los labios de ambos escapaban los jadeos proporcionados por el constante vaivén. Chōji se maravillaba sintiéndola y mirándola. Sus senos saltaban una y otra vez hasta que su nuevo novio los agarró para acariciarlos, sus grandes manos eran guiadas por las de ella moviéndolas de manera circular, el sujetador estorbaba, no había tiempo de retirarlo, Chōji simplemente lo bajó liberando los redondos y blancos senos, Ino colocó las manos como soporte hacia atrás de esta manera podría montar curvando su espalda. Cada momento las estocadas eran más profundas y excitantes haciéndolos gemir completamente. El castaño alargó la mano y bajó las luces dejando la habitación casi en penumbras, la mujer se veía como una diosa en medio de aquella oscuridad.

"No hay nadie como tu" pensaba una y otra vez el hombre, la casi ausencia de luz escondía su sonrojo.

Ino se recargó hacia adelante para permitirle nuevamente acariciar sus senos, pero esta vez ella no lo guiaba, él se comportaba de manera esplendida estimulando la delicada piel sonrosada de sus pezones. La rubia no podía dejar de gemir.

— Sigue Chōji... Más... Más... —escapaba de sus labios.

Aquello lo excitaba llevándolo a la mismísima locura, la manera sensual en que ella lo miraba lo estaba trastornando. A pesar que estaba herido por el accidente se elevó quedando semi sentado apoyado por una de sus manos en la cama mientras que con la otra la tomaba por la cintura, al sentir la penetración más profunda Ino soltó un quejido que desgarró el lugar, la espalda de esta estaba curvada, su coleta le acariciaba la espalda y sus caderas se movían de modo frenético. Él se sentó por completo en la cama abrazándola, sintiendo el suave roce de sus senos sobre su duro pecho y los labios en una batalla de lujuria, placer y amor. Hasta que él sintió que no podía más, estaba llegando al límite, Ino se encontraba en la misma situación. Esta se abrazó a su cuello y profundizó el beso, Chōji la tomó por el trasero, tres embestidas más y se corrió dentro de ella quedando ambos completamente agitados, Ino cayó sobre el pecho del chico.

— Chōji... —pero esta vez él que pidió silencio fue él.

— Ino... No hay nadie como tu...

En ese preciso momento un chico de coleta alta abría la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con la lujuriosa escena, de inmediato se dio la media vuelta y dijo en voz completamente audible.

— Problemáticos, volveré más tarde —cerró la puerta de aquella habitación que acababa de ver nacer el amor entre dos amigos.


	11. My Space Shikamaru & Temari

Todo esto es tan problemático, se decía a si mismo el joven de coleta alta frente a la computadora, actualizaba una y otra vez la página ¿Ella se conectaría? No tenía respuesta para aquello, estaba cansado de esperar. No sabía de ella, no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, esperaba frente a aquella computadora por horas, dormía frente a ella, comía frente a ella solo para esperarla pero nada. Los mensajes de texto a su celular dejaron de aparecer. Ni un rastro de ella.

Su relación con aquella rubia se había desmoronado, solo la había visto una vez ¿Como fue la cita? Problemática para él, aburrida para ella. Pero ¿Quien dice que acostarse a ver las nubes es aburrido? Claro ella.

La rubia lo había conocido en una popular pagina de Internet, él parecía ser un hombre sumamente inteligente aunque un tanto pasivo, pero ella sabía que una mujer puede hacer a un hombre cambiar ¿Pero aquello ocurrió? No; él continuaba siendo el mismo, aunque claro le proclamaba palabras que se podría decir románticas, se podría decir ya que nunca utilizó la frase te quiero, o me gustas, simplemente eran frases de cariño sin expresar demasiado, aquello terminó por cansarla y alejarla de él.

Para él ella era tan problemática, lo peor es que debía darse el tiempo de averiguar que ocurría con ella, eso lo hacía aun más problemático. Si él se había enamorado de una mujer primeramente por su mente, ella era inteligente las palabras que le escribía a través de msn lo hacían pensar que tal vez ella era imaginaria, un simple invento pero aquello no era cierto, ella era completamente real.

La rubia a parte de tener la responsabilidad de sus hermanos siempre apartaba un poco de tiempo para él ¿Un poco de tiempo? Si eso es poco decir ya que el tiempo que invertía en él era muchisimo quitándole horas de sueño y descanso, aunque todos los días llegaba cansada del trabajo, de la universidad más los quehaceres del hogar sin olvidar el preocuparse de sus hermanos pequeños, ella se instalaba frente a aquella computadora para hablar durante horas con él sobre... ¿Sobre qué? El color del cielo, el olor de las flores, problemas políticos del país, o simplemente contarse sobre su día.

Shikamaru por su parte siempre había deseado una mujer pasiva y tranquila a su lado con la cual formar una familia ¿Pero a quien conoció? A una mujer demasiado ocupada, demasiado activa y decidida, pero ella penetró en su corazón. Los días de Shikamaru eran monótonos, por las mañanas asistía a la universidad, la tarde se la pasaba en el patio trasero de su casa acostado, disfrutando de la libertad, la soledad y la calma, por la noches se abocaba hacia la computadora para estar con ella, para conocerla un poco más, para aprender un poco más de ella.

Pero tras la fatídica cita ella desapareció, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, solo sabía que vivía en su ciudad ¿Pero donde? No tenía ni el menor rastro de ella, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y aquello lo comenzaba a ¿Desesperar? No, eso es decir mucho, a incomodar, si esa era la respuesta, se encontraba incomodo ya que no conocía la causa por la aparente desaparición de la rubia.

Temari sabia que debía hacerlo salir de su pasividad de una manera u otra; se podía decir que él era el chico perfecto para ella, pero aun así ella necesitaba un poquito más de acción, que fuera un poquito más directo ¿Y si se alejaba de él? eso podría motivarlo.

Llevaba dos meses sin hablarle ¿Pero él que hacia? Nada. Ella prendía la computadora todos los días y solo veía el mismo mensaje que decía "problemática", pero aparte de eso nada ¿Donde habían quedado las palabras de amor? Claro descifrando que aquellos comentarios del Nara eran de amor. Había llegado el momento de comenzar a jugar, se había decidido; la mujer profesaba el nombre de "Abanico Blanco" en la pagina de internet pero aquel día cambió su cuenta de usuario, se acercaría a él como otra... "Escondida en el viento", resaba su nuevo nombre

— Buenas tarde Juego de Sombras —le escribió a él.

Así comenzaron con un nuevo juego, pero ¿Cuanto demoró el Nara en descubrir que ella había cambiado su nombre? Solo una hora, pero él decidió seguirle el juego. A pesar de formar una amistad con aquella chica siempre le decía que su corazón por muy problemático que fuera ya estaba ocupado; la mujer continuaba insistiendo con su nuevo alter ego, pero él resistía ¿Acaso tanto la quería? Entonces ¿Por qué no lo había dicho la primera vez que se reunieron en persona? Porque era un cobarde.

Temari a pesar de todo aquello no le habló como Abanico Blanco, ese usuario expiró de la pagina ya que un año había pasado, la relación cada día aumenta de intensidad. Él le rogaba por que colocara la cámara, deseaba volver a ver esos ojos verdes, pero ella por claros motivos se negaba, luego él poder concertar una cita una y otra vez pero ella continuaba negandose, claro ella no sabía que él desde el principio la había descubierto.

Shikamaru ya estaba agotado por toda la situación, más de un año, casi llegando a los dos, llevaba haciéndole creer que él no conocía su verdadero nombre, hasta que por fin encontró el programa que necesita para descubrir la ubicación de su dirección IP ¿Por qué había demorado tanto? Porque la chica practicamente la tenía tan protegida como la misma CIA, ahora solo necesitaba que ella se conectara. Pasaba los días frente a la computadora esperando, pero nada.

Hasta que cierto día de primavera ella apareció, los ceros y los unos volaban por la pantalla del Nara, al fin descifraba su localización... Solo unos segundos más; la dirección estaba ante sus ojos y por primera vez en su vida actuaba de manera rápida. Salió del apartamento, manejo por las calles con ¿Desespero? Si debía admitirlo, estaba desesperado, tardo unos veinte minutos en llegar a aquella dirección. Fuera de la casa se encontraban dos niños, uno que facilmente tendrá seis años jugando con unas especie de marionetas y otro más pequeño pelirrojo jugando en una cajonera con arena. Pero aquello no le impactó, lo que si lo impactó fue a la rubia que salía del hogar con unos helados en las manos.

— Chicos miren lo que les traje —le dijo la mujer a ambos niños que corrieron en busca de sus premios— hoy se han comportado muy bien —cuando la mujer alzó la vista quedó clavada en los ojos negros del chico— Shikamaru... ¿Qué haces aquí? —él no dijo nada, simplemente traspasó las protecciones del hogar y la abrazó.

— Problemartica, al fin te encuentro —ella estaba completamente anonadada ¿Qué hacía él ahí?— no sabes cuanto te he buscado.

Por la cabeza de la rubia rondaban miles de preguntas ¿El de verdad la había buscado todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué ocurriría con su alter ego? ¿Se sentía feliz de verlo frente a ella? Solo podría responder la ultima pregunta lo cual era un rotundo si.

Pasaron a la sala y se sentaron a conversar, al principio la conversación fue educada y normal pero ella ya no aguantaba sus preguntas en la cabeza, lanzó la primera pregunta esperando que él se sorprendiera.

— Según tu me buscas hace mucho pero ¿Qué le dirás a Escondida en el viento? —punto para ella pensó de inmediato, pero el Nara sonrió de medio lado.

— tsk problemática, vas a seguir mintiendo con eso, se que eres tu —eso la dejó en una pieza, él la había descubierto; él por otro lado se sentía feliz de solo ver el rostro de ella, de tenerlo a unos cuantos metros. Metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó su billetera, en la cual siempre estuvo presente...

— ¿Mi foto? —preguntó ella extrañada al ver que se la alargaba.

— Era lo único que me quedaba de ti para saber que eras real, que toda esta problemática situación era real —se colocó en pie y tocó la mejilla de la mujer— creo que esto me demostrará que si eres completamente real Abanico, no mejor digo Temari —unió sus labios a los de la chica. Aquel beso los sello a ambos, al fin el Nara se dignaba a dar el paso que no se había atrevido a dar casi dos años atrás, pero dos niños ingresaron a la sala separándolos.

— ¡Asco! —gritó el pequeño Kankurō, con una de las marionetas de sus manos comenzó a imitar la escena— Temari mi amor, te voy a amar toda la vida —le decía con voz melosa a la marioneta como si fuera un pequeño actor y comenzó a besarla mientras reía, el pelirrojo con una palita de arena en la mano solo los miró y salió para introducirse nuevamente en su cajita a jugar. Temari estaba completamente abochornada al ver como su hermanito pequeño se burlaba de ella, el Nara sonreía.

— Kankurō estas castigado por faltarme el respeto —le gritó la chica, pero Shikamaru colocó una mano en el hombro de ella.

— No seas problemática es solo un niño —ella se sonrojó al ver su actitud tan tranquila, pero la risotada de Kankurō rompió el ambiente romántico.

— ¡Son novios!, ¡Son novios! —antes de que su hermana lo agarrara y le diera una paliza salió corriendo para reunirse con Gaara.

Esos pequeños si que eran problemáticos, uno muy diferente del otro pero aun así problemáticos y claramente desde hoy el chico de ojos oscuros pasaría mas tiempo con ellos, en realidad con la hermana de ellos; Shikamaru sonrió y volvió a agarrar a la chica entre sus brazos, sin pedirle permiso ni decir nada unió sus labios en un nuevo beso, un beso que había traspasado las redes del internet.


	12. Es un secreto Kiba & Hanabi

Sus gemidos la hacían estremecer, sus gruñidos la llevaban a la locura de la mano de sus caricias, pero sus besos denotaban lo prohibido de aquel amor, lo complejo que era para ambos ¿Pero como llegaron hasta este punto? Kiba y Hanabi, dos personas de mundos completamente distintos se amaban bajo un gran secreto ya que esto, es un secreto que sería desvelado.

Hanabi es la hija menor de Hyūga Hiashi, el gran empresario de tecnología, con solo quince años a logrado implantar su carácter fuerte y decidido en los asuntos de su familia ¿Cómo llegó ella a la situación en que la vemos? Simple, decidió integrarse a la agrupacion regional para defensa de los animales, ahí le conoció ¿A quien conoció esta chica? Kiba Inuzuka es su nombre, un hombre de veintiocho años, listo para luchar por sus ideales, un hombre impetuoso y arriesgado.

Aquella agrupación era completamente inútil y reportaría para el padre de la castaña, claro ella quería luchar por lo que sentía correcto y el maltrato animal no era parte de lo que ella considera bueno; esa fue la primera razón que la movió a unirse a pesar de las criticas y reproches de su primo mayor, pero el día que lo vio a el entendió que nunca se alearía de su lado. Tal vez Kiba no es el más guapo, no es el más inteligente ni el más fuerte de aquella agrupacion, pero la sonrisa del hombre que permitía ver sus marcados colmillos, la hicieron estremecer de inmediato; esa era su debilidad, la sonrisa de aquel hombre.

El primer día que Hanabi se quedó a solas con él estaban en una compleja labor de parto de una loba vieja, esta había sido rescatada de un laboratorio de cosméticos, el animal se veía contracturado del dolor con cada contracción que había su túnel, el cual traería nuevas vidas. Hanabi no sabía que hacer, ni menos aún como ayudar, solo se movía de manera rápida cuando el hombre le decía o le pedía algo. Kiba estaba completamente inmerso en su labor de partero, no notaba que la mirada de la chica se derretía por él, ella estaba completamente envuelta por ese hombre ¿Pero un hombre adulto se fijaría en una niña? Claro que si, en especial si esta es un hermosa jovencita; Kiba siempre a sido un lobo solitario con lo que respecta al amor, claro tiene amigos y muchos, pero ¿Novia? La respuesta era negativa, él no tenía a nadie con quien compartir un hermoso momento como este. El ver nacer a los pequeños cachorros lo llenaba de felicidad y más aún al ver a la madre completamente bien, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría abrazando a la chica.

— ¡Lo logramos Hanabi! ¡Están completamente sanos! —ella de inmediato se estremeció ante el contacto corporal. En aquel momento pensó en dos opciones que pasaron por su mente, la primera era simplemente sonreír y mostrarse como una más del grupo, estar feliz por lo ocurrido, pero la segunda era mucho más arriesgada, ¿Y si daba el paso?

Hanabi no pensó en nada y aún envuelta entre los brazos del hombre subió sus manos hasta el cuello de este, él aún no comprendía lo que la chica deseaba hacer, el hombre de inmediato la miro a los ojos, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones sincronizadas, pero él habló.

— Pequeña, debo ir por el suplemento materno —soltándose del abrazo, soltándose del peligro de que le gustara esa niña; por que si, ¡Es una niña!. Aquello lo abrumaba, el era un hombre adulto, ¿La soltería lo tenía tan mal? Por lo visto sí. Hanabi suspiró, había estado a segundos de besar al hombre que robaba sus suspiros, pero más decidida aún se dijo a si misma.

— Tal vez no será hoy Kiba, tal vez no será mañana, pero juro que algún día voy a tenerte.

Esas palabras sellaron su destino. Desde aquel día cada vez se acercaba más a él, claro la intención de aprender un poco de veterinaria era real, completamente real, pero también era movida por otros instintos, por emociones que solo él había logrado crear en ella.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y la relación de ellos cada vez era mas cercana, sin pasar a otro nivel, al solo mirarse sabían lo que se estaban diciendo, Hanabi podía leer a la perfección la sonrisa de Kiba, como él también podía leer sus gestos, cada vez que ella lo rozaba de manera indebida él entendía lo que quería. Esa niña estaba enamorada de él, aquello estaba completamente claro, pero ¿Que sentía Kiba por ella? ¿Amistad? Claro el amor siempre necesita su cuota de amistad y complicidad ¿Cariño? Más de lo debido para un hombre de su edad con respecto a una niña pequeña ¿Deseo o amor? Ambas; la situación ya lo estaba superando, debía hacer algo.

La chica de ojos perla había ayudado a Kiba para que este se ganara el puesto de veterinario de los corceles pura sangre de la familia Hyūga, el padre de esta estaba sumamente feliz por aquel hombre dedicado a los animales, claro él no tenía ni la menor idea de los dos grande defectos del castaño, el primero, era un revolucionario y el segundo, este estaba enamorado de su amada hija, de su más grande orgullo.

La castaña lo miraba desde lejos, y él le devolvía las miradas cargadas de emociones, así comenzó su relación, solo a través de miradas que decían todo. El tiempo los unía más y más formando un lazo irrompible entre ellos, entre sus corazones. Esa tarde como muchas otras Hanabi se acercó a los establos con una bandeja en la cual reposaba una jarra de jugo de naranja en las manos con un par de vasos, Kiba se encontraba sin camiseta mostrando su masculino y formado pecho mientras cepillaba a los corceles, el dinero que la familia Hyūga le pagaba era muy útil para abrir su clínica veterinaria en conjunto con su hermana.

— Kiba te he traído algo de beber —ella no se sonrojo, solo disfrutó de la "agradable vista", él estiró su dolorido cuerpo y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Cómo quedaste después de la protesta de ayer? —un gruñido de dolor escapó de sus labios— yo me siento horrible, la fuerza publica esta vez se excedió con los golpes —ella le sonrió divertida ante los recuerdos que la inundaban.

— Kiba estabas frente al carro lanza agua con una mascara de perro y un taparrabo, eras completamente identificable en medio de las personas —su risa cada vez se acentuaba más— era imposible que no te atacaran de los primeros.

— No es gracioso Hanabi —dijo él con el ceño fruncido alzando su puño— debemos luchar por nuestros hermanos animales —ella no podía evitar sonreír al ver la convicción de la palabras del hombre, este se sonrojó al verse ridiculizado— no te rías pequeña —estaba ella apoyada en las paredes del establo, él se acercó para tomar un sorbo del jugo que le era ofrecido, aunque sin alejarse mucho de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Afuera se podían ver algunos sirvientes que cuidaban los extensos jardines de la mansión, la hermana de Hanabi estaba con su novio y un grupo de amigos en la piscina, por lo cual por el momento nadie los interrumpiría. el hombre tomó la bandeja de las manos de la muchacha y la dejó sobre una pila de heno; no pensó más, dejó de lado sus tapujos y la arrinconó entre su cuerpo y la pared del lugar.

— Ki... ba... —Hanabi se encontraba soñando ¿Entonces por que parecía tan real todo? Además ¿Desde cuando tartamudeaba?, se estaba volviendo su hermana, pero ella no era así, estaba despierta, era decidida, fuerte, directa, no se dejaría avasallar por el castaño— ¿Qué haces? —la sonrisa de medio lado de él la hizo estremecer.

— Dejemos todo esto como un secreto entre los dos —no esperosu respuesta, no la necesitaba ya que la conocía, se lanzó a los labios de ella, dejando ese momento para un perfecto recuerdo en ambas mentes, en ambos corazones, en ambos cuerpos.

Se unieron en un beso descontrolado, ella sabía que había nacido para ser de él, Kiba aceptaba que ella era de su completo gusto, el beso se intensificó más y más, ambos no pensaban en lo que podría ocurrir, ambos sabían que era su momento para amarse en secreto, su momento para ser felices. Las caricias los llevaron hacia una "cama" de heno en la cual quedaron acostados, Hanabi entre beso y beso suspiraba con verdadera fascinación ante las expertas manos del hombre, él por el contrario le susurraba palabras al oído.

— Eres una muñequita —las caricias por el rostro de esta no tardaron en aparecer— tu rostro —las hábiles manos bajaron por su cuello, rosando los senos, descendiendo por el plano vientre acariciando superficialmente su sexo, para finalmente sostener sus piernas— tu cuerpo —la miraba lleno de adoración— eres perfecta.

Ese día el secreto de ambos se cimentó, los meses pasaban y cada vez se les notaba más juntos, Hinata sospechaba en silencio, mientras que Neji al ver el primer indicio de una aparente relación entre su adorada prima y el veterinario habló con su tío. El secreto se rompía, la mentira se caía a pedazos; el patriarca Hyūga estaba endemoniadamente enfadado, pero Kiba reaccionó de la manera menos esperada... ¿Corrió? o ¿Enfrentó?

— Le guste o no señor, yo estaré con su hija, ella sera mi esposa mañana —claro aquel día Hanabi cumplía la mayoría de edad, al día siguiente se casarían y ya nadie los podría separar.


	13. sweat Deidara & Mei

bueno se que esta pareja esta completamente fuera del cannon, pero esta especialmente dedicado para mi querida amiga Erika, la cual es la unica dueña de Deidara (me lo presto un ratito para escribir esto, pero no le toque ni un solo pelo, lo juro).

* * *

><p>Despertó toda sudada y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. "Cuando pasas la barrera de los treinta años las fiestas nocturnas alocadas te pasan la cuenta" le había dicho su amiga Tsunade.<p>

—Já, esa vieja no me va a venir a hablar a mí de vejez —Sonrió con malicia.

Sin embargo, un movimiento a su lado más una especie de sonido gutural la congeló. ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? No recordaba mucho, solo luces brillantes, alcohol... sí, bastante alcohol y un grupo de jovencitos, un rubio bastante exagerado e impetuoso bailando con ella... ¿Pero cuál era el problema? Eso era sencillo, ese rubio podría ser su hermanito menor o su hijo... No, nunca, ella no era vieja, estaba en la plenitud de su vida dijeran lo que dijeran.

Suspiró unos segundos, cerró los ojos para abrirlos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el costado que le era aprisionado por una ¿Mano? Exacto una mano... los nervios la tenían de punta; ahogó un grito al ver al rubio acostado a su lado con una sonrisa imborrable del rostro, este se removía en la cama aún durmiendo emitiendo un gracioso y extraño sonido "Hn" sonaba de tanto en tanto mientras este mascullaba algo. La mujer se colocó en pie, necesitaba café, relajarse y tratar de recordar.

Ya con la humeante taza de café en sus manos, intentó recordar la noche anterior, las imagenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente.

Tsunade a pesar de su edad tenía la actitud y el cuerpo de una joven, en especial a la hora de divertirse. Un grupo de mujeres la oían un tanto... ¿Desconcertadas?.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo a ese club, les guste o no grupo de amargadas ¡Es hora de beber! —alzo su brazo, Kurenai, Mei y Shizune decidieron seguirla, el problema sería mayor si no lo hacían.

Llegaron a un club nocturno abarrotado de jóvenes, Tsunade divisó a su sobrino Naruto con su grupo de amigos, Kurenai en el mismo grupo vio al aprendiz de su marido Shikamaru, muchos jóvenes que conocían pasaban cerca de ellas mirándolas. Se alejaron de la juvenil multitud pasando al vip, sentándose en unos sofás blancos bastante cómodos. La primera ronda fue tranquila, el alcohol aún no se les subía a la cabeza, conversaban de cosas cotidianas, sobre sus trabajos, sus familias y sobre sus parejas, tema un tanto difícil para Mei, claro sus amigas estaban todas emparejadas Tsunade convivía con un hombre de cabellera blanca un tanto pervertido el cual escribía libros eróticos, Shizune tenía por esposo a Kakashi Hatake dueño de la televisora "Colmillo Blanco" hasta la más joven del grupo Kurenai estaba felizmente casada con un maestro universitario, pero la mujer de ojos esmeralda estaba completamente sola.

—Mei, deberías buscarte a un jovencito que te saque el demonio del cuerpo —bromeaba Tsunade con una copa en la mano, un pequeño tic se alojó en la ceja de la mujer, hablar de su estado romántico no era buena idea. La segunda ronda continuó con más bromas, la tercera traía bromas aún más pesadas, en la cuarta ronda Kurenai y Shizune comenzaban a bromear también sobre la situación emocional de Mei; esta bebía por inercia para acallar las voces de sus supuestas amigas ya que si prestaba atención a aquellas palabras terminaría golpeando a más de una con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

Un grupo de jovenes estaba sentado en los sofás del frente a las mujeres, todos parecían universitarios que fluctuaban entre los dieciocho y los veinticinco años, cada uno guapo en su estilo. Todos se miraron de manera complice, aquellas mujeres sentadas frente a ellos eran panteras que serían domadas esa noche. El primero en acercarse fue un joven de cuerpo perfecto y cabellos blanquecinos, con una sonrisa seductora se sentó junto a Kurenai.

—¿Necesitan compañía señoritas? — las mujeres quedaron impactadas, el joven no solo era guapo si no que también estaba coqueteando descaradamente con la mujer de labios rojos. Una sonrisa en los labios de esta dio el pie para que los demás se acercaran. El moreno, alto y ojeroso se sentó con Tsunade a compartir una copa, a Shizune le comenzó a coquetear un chico de cabellos oscuros y dientes puntiagudos. Mei parecía desconcertada ante la escena pero el que parecía menor del grupo le habló, el rubio en realidad no solo le habló si no que le tomó de la mano y la hizo colocarse en pie.

—¡Vamos a bailar, hn!- el joven parecía emocionado y a la vez movido por el alcohol que había ingerido, ya en medio de la pista la música reventaba el lugar, los jóvenes estaban enloquecidos y ella trataba de moverse al compás no conocía la correcta forma de bailar ese tipo de música, así que observo la manera desenfrenada de moverse del rubio y trató de imitarlo, solo que sus movimientos eran sensuales y atrayentes para el chico—. te mueves bien —le susurró al momento que colocó su mano en el trasero de ella sin siquiera avergonzarse—, demasiado bien, vieja —la mujer de primeras se molesto, tenía ganas de azotarle la hermosa cara al rubio contra el suelo, pero prefirió tomarlo como un reto, le enseñaria a ese niño como se movía la "vieja"

—Y tu eres apuesto "niño" —colocó énfasis en la ultima palabra antes de rozar descaradamente su trasero sobre la entrepierna de él. Aquello colocó en marcha un desenfrenado y sensual baile entre ambos, el rubio la rozaba con escaro, ella se movía con maestría, al notar la erección del rubio sonrió triunfante.

—¿De que te ríes?... Hn —ella se acercó de manera maliciosa y paso abierta y descaradamente su lengua sobre los labios del muchacho.

—De ti, si te tuviera en mi consulta ya te abría golpeado, pero eres atractivo —el rubio la aprisionó entre sus brazos sin dejar de moverse.

—Hum, los golpes no me afectan hay cosas peores — ella moviendo sus labios preguntó sin sacar un sonido de ellos ¿Cuales?, la respuesta para él era muy simple—; el supuesto arte eterno y el no saber tu nombre —la mujer rió.

—¿Así que el niño se cree artista? —tomó el cabello del chico para acercarlo hacia su rostro—. Mei niño, mi nombre es Mei.

—¡Un nombre de vieja Hn! —aquello rebalsó el vaso de la mujer, él por el contrario reía ante sus palabras. Ella simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su auto, sus amigas se podían ir al demonio, ese niño aprendería a no faltarle el respeto a la gran Mei Terumi. Ya en el auto le lanzó las llaves y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Al menos sabrás manejar? — el rubio sonrió mascullando insultos mientras subía al automovil y lo ponía en marcha. no llevaban ni un kilómetro en marcha y ella presiono un botón—, deja que el GPS te guié hasta nuestro destino —no le dijo el porque siemplemente actuó guiada por el alcohol, el enfado y el deseo; el deseo de demostrarle a ese niño lo que era una mujer de verdad.

Colocó su mano sobre la entrepierna del chico y la acarició, este suspiró soltando un gruñido que era acompañado por el extraño sonido nasal, la mujer de ojos zafiro sonrió y bajó la cremallera del pantalón liberando el sonrosado pene del joven, acerco sus labios al viril miembro para comenzar a saborearlo, este de inmediato se estremeció, el arte era su mayor fascinación pero los labios de la vieja eran una especie de nueva droga para él, Mei lo lamía de arriba hacia abajo, lo introducía por completo en su boca succionando; esa noche era completamente prometedora para ambos. Pararon en un semáforo, Deidara tenía la cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo sonidos guturales acompañados de gemidos, mientras que la mujer lo llenaba de placer, Una camioneta se estacionó a su lado, el continuaba disfrutando mientras que las personas miraban la escena escandalizadas, al cambiar la luz a verde aceleró al máximo dando una sacudida en el cuerpo de la mujer, con una mano movía el volante y con la otra aprisionaba la cabeza de ella una y otra vez contra su virilidad la cual estaba llegando a su limite.

—¡Voy a explotar Hn! —soltó todo en los labios de la mujer, la cual lo bebió relamiéndole el pene.

Tras terminar se acomodó en su asiento. Cuando ya estacionaban frente a su casa, ella se bajó del auto y comenzó a quitar sus prendas mientras caminaba por su jardín ante la vista del joven, quien seguía el camino de ropa... Las botas, las medias, la puerta abierta de la casa, el vestido, subió las escaleras, el sujetador tirado en un escalón, continuó subiendo, las pantaletas en la cima de esta y una puerta abierta.

Al entrar vio a la mujer desnuda frente a él, la vieja tenía un cuerpo espectacular, senos grandes y firmes una cintura pequeña acompañada de caderas anchas para finalizar con piernas bien torneadas, claramente ella no era una de sus obras de arte pero estaba bastante bien. Se quitó la ropa de unos tirones y se lanzó hacia ella, el impetuoso beso cargado de deseo la puso al cien.

—Ni... Ño... —escapaba entre gemidos de sus labios al sentir sus sexos rozarce.

— Deidara... Hn, mi nombre es Deidara, vieja —le aclaró, él quería oírla gemir su nombre y sin lugar a dudas el lograría que lo hiciera. Se voltearon quedando ella sobre él, así tendría más accesibilidad a su redondo trasero del cual se adueñó de inmediato.

—Hoy aprenderás lo que es una mujer de verdad —antes de terminar su frase el chico había colado dos dedos en la intimidad de la mujer liberando un gemido con su nombre—. ¡Deidara! —aquello lo excitó mucho más, sacó los dedos del interior de ella y se los llevó a la boca para saborearlos. las manos del chico a pesar de su juventud eran bastante diestras.

—Parece que si eres un artista... Mueves bien los dedos —suspiró en el oído del rubio, este de inmediato subió sus manos hasta sus senos, le demostraría a la vieja que sabia ocupar muy bien sus manos los masajeaba mientras le besaba el cuello, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, lamía cada parte del rostro del chico, los labios de esta ya estaban hinchados de tantos besos y mordiscos.

Entre más se intensificaban las caricias de ambos, el calor de los cuerpos aumentaba y comenzaban a sudar de una manera impresionante, Mei se dedicaba a lamer cada una de las gotas del pecho del chico, mientras que este jugaba con su cuerpo, pasaba una y otra vez su virilidad por la entrada de ella, liberando los gritos que la mujer tenía guardados desde hace tiempo. Los movimientos aumentaban mientras que el sudor los humedecía a ambos, esta era la primera mujer que excitaba tanto al rubio, no eso era una mentira existía otra... Akemi, su casi novia, pero este no era el momento para pensar en ella. este era el momento de gozar a aquella mujer, se presionó contra la entrada húmeda solo metiendo la punta de su virilidad.

—¡Esto te va a gustar hn! —se comenzó a introducir de manera lenta en ella haciéndola enloquecer.

—Vamos niño ¡Metela toda de una vez! —se alejó unos centímetros y de un solo movimiento la penetró hasta el fondo, ella explotaría del placer. Las embestidas tenían un sabor tan dulce y húmedo debido al sudor para ambos, lo que no se debían encontrar muy felices en ese momento eran los vecinos de la mujer ya que los gritos, los gemidos y los gruñidos se podían oír por toda la calle; a ella no le importó aquello, se podría disculpar mañana con la viejecita que vivía junto a su casa.

El sudor los tenía tan resbalosos a ambos y se encontraban en tal estado de excitación que se deslizaron de la cama cayendo al suelo, rodando en este por un segundo; Deidara tenía el control, al siguiente segundo Mei lo tomaba entre embestida y embestida, jugaban con los roles. Deidara había logrado su cometido hacia sudar y gemir a la mujer y ella no se quedaba atrás, le estaba demostrando que la "vieja" como le decía él se movía mejor que cualquier quinceañera. Él rubio a través de cada embestida se acercaba más a su limite estaba llegando, le tomó las piernas y las subió hasta sus hombros de esta manera ingresaría más profundo, cuando tocó el limite se derramó dentro de ella.

Mei tras recordar todo lo sucedido quedó congelada con la taza de café en las manos, pero lo que la congeló más fueron unos brazos que le rodearon la cintura desde atrás.

—¡Vamos a sudar y a explotar Hn! —le dijo el rubio al oído mientras metía sus manos bajo la camiseta de ella—. ¿Qué dices?.

—Vamos niño tengo un río de lava que debes apagar —le susurraba mientras lamía su oreja, el estado de shock no le servía de nada pero el tener sexo ardiente con ese jovencito era algo bastante provechoso. El rubio no tardó y metió un dedo en ella, para volver a excitarla con sus mágicos dedos, si ella tenía que admitirlo el era todo un artista con las manos .


	14. Te siento Itachi & Sakura

Las grandes ojeras en su cara mostraban su gran cansancio, estudiar en la universidad, manejar las empresas de sus difuntos padres, cuidar que su hermano pequeño no se metiera en problemas, lo estaba sobrepasando. Necesitaba relajarse, pero salir con sus amigos no era una buena opción, salir con ellos lo cansaría más. Caminaba agotado entre los estudiantes del establecimiento, cuando tubo una visión que le abrió una nueva puerta para el posible "momento de relajación"; una chica de cabellos rosa se meneaba frente a él, si muy buen trasero, esa chica se le hacía familiar, solo demoró unos segundos en notar quien era... Sakura Haruno, la "amiga con beneficios" de su hermano, las ideas comenzaron a inundar su mente ¿Los beneficios pueden ser pasados entre los hermanos? Claro que si; aún sumergido en sus pensamientos notó como la joven torpemente tropezó, pero los brazos del Uchiha la alcanzaron a sostener.

Sakura tenía la cabeza en cualquier sitio en ese momento, discutir con Sasuke ya la tenía enfadada ¿Discutir con Sasuke? recapituló los hechos, ella era la que reclamaba mientras que él solo emitía el mismo sonido como respuesta "Hmp", el que su amigo fuera un antisocial engreído la alteraba tanto como a la vez le gustaba; en ese momento la situación la tenía distraida de manera que solo notó cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo unos firmes brazos la sostuvieron. En el momento en que miró directamente a los ojos de el hombre, pensó que era Sasuke ¿Desde cuando los ojos de Sasuke lucían cansados en vez de orgullosos? Sakura debió volver a mirar esos ojos negros para notar que no eran los de su "amigo", si no que los de un hombre muy diferente pero a la vez similar... Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Hola —se aventuró a decir la Haruno, una casi imperceptible sonrisa surcó los labios de él.

—Debes prestar más atención al caminar —la varonil voz de inmediato desconcertó y sonrojó a la mujer, claro lo conocía pero solo de vista, nunca le había hablado—, ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a colocarte en pie? —el sonrojo de las mejillas se acentuó en la muchacha la cual respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza. El moreno delicadamente la ayudó a colocarse en pie.

—Muchas gracias —el hombre se disponía a retirarse pero ella de inmediato trato de detenerlo—, ¿Te gustaría tomar un café a modo de agradecimiento? —el movió afirmativamente su cabeza, pero su rostro se mantenía serio, parecía no mostrar emoción ante la invitación de la chica. Aquello la desconcertó totalmente, ella solía ser el centro de atención de muchos jóvenes, pero con ese moreno no ocurría lo acostumbrado.

Aquella reunión fue la primera entre el hombre y la muchacha, ambos sentían una especie de atracción. Para Sakura aquel Uchiha era misterioso, caballero, sumamente inteligente, tal vez no hablaba mucho pero sus palabras siempre eran las correctas, por el contrario de su atracción por el hermano menor de este que simplemente era algo físico. La muchacha creaba en él una especie de curiosidad ¿Qué tenía ella? Nada, ella era un chica común y corriente.

Las "reuniones" entre ellos cada vez eran más seguidas y prolongadas, la conversiones más profundas y sinceras, claro Itachi siempre mantenía su aire de misterio, a pesar de gastar su tiempo con la joven ya no se sentía tan agotado; por lo visto aquello era lo que atraía a su hermanito a la mujer, ella era tan simple que pasar un momento con ella era una especie de relajo, aun así, deseaba pasar la "amistad" a un nivel mas ¿ Noviazgo? ¡Claro que no! Una amistad con derecho a "roce", perfecto.

El tiempo transcurría sin dejar de marcar todo a su paso, en especial vidas y corazones; ya pasada la puesta de sol Sakura condujo su automovil hacia el apartamento de Sasuke, claramente si él la buscaba cada vez que tenía "ganas", ella tenía el mismo derecho ¿No?; no necesitó tocar el timbre, simplemente sacó la llave que llevaba en su bolso para ingresar a aquel lugar como si fuera su propio hogar.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó con fuerza, pero no obtuvo respuesta, guardó silencio esperando oír el paradero de su amado -claro ella lo amaba aunque el ser correspondida era solo un sueño- pero la respuesta nunca llegó, solo oyó a la lejanía el agua de la regadera caer.  
>Una idea lujuriosa se albergó en su mente y no tardó en ejecutarla; corrió hacia la puerta del baño y frente a este se desvistió quedando en un conjunto de lencería color rosa marcada por encajes que la hacían ver sensual. La chica se recargó contra el marco de la pared esperando a que el hombre saliera de la ducha.<p>

En el momento en que la llave que lanzaba el agua se cerró, la chica se colocó en una sensual posición esperando a que el hombre al salir la viera, pero ¿Con quien se topó? Los ojos negros del Uchiha de inmediato recorrieron su cuerpo, pero no eran los ojos de su Uchiha, eran los ojos del hermano de su amado Sasuke-kun. Aquella era una excelente manera de esperarlo al salir de la ducha, el cuerpo de la chica era una agradable visión para él.

—¡Itachi! Disculpame... —le gritó Sakura tapando su cuerpo con los brazos. Para la mirada del hombre el recorrer la blanquecina piel era una situación bastante... ¿Sexy?... Él rapidamnete le alzó una toalla a la mujer para que se cubriera.

—Buenas noches Sakura —su mirada en ese momento estaba clavada en los ojos apenados de la chica—, no te disculpes, ¿Esperabas a Sasuke? —hablaba mientras se envolvía sus caderas en una toalla dejando su pecho y abdomen de adonis al descubierto para que Sakura pudiera regodear su mirada en él.

—Si, Itachi... De verdad lo siento mucho —la situación era sumamente vergonzosa—, ¿Donde esta? —el Uchiha mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Sasuke no es de las personas que explica el porque de sus actos... Simplemente salió —Itachi pasó por el lado de Sakura rozándole el brazo— ¿Qué te parece si bebemos un trago mientras lo esperas? — él solo dio una ultima mirada a la chica y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, no podía ya disimular, en realidad no quería ya disimular lo mucho que la deseaba. Sakura de manera rápida se colocó su vestido rosa y corrió a la sala donde se sentó sumamente enrojecida por la situación, al mayor de los Uchiha le había importado muy poco verla semi desnuda, mientras que ella no podía dejar de pensar en su... Miembro. Claro aquellas eran los pensamientos de Sakura, pero Itachi tenía pensamientos muy distintos de esos; el solo rozarle lo había hecho temblar, su presión sanguínea de inmediato había aumentado pero su autocontrol lo había mantenido inmutable ante los ojos de la joven; se colocó un simple pantalón deportivo negro, sin camiseta y se dirigió a la cocina de la cual sacó una botella de vino que había llevado aquel día para cenar, tomó dos copas y se encaminó a la sala en la cual se encontraba la muchacha sumamente abrumada.

—Sakura, me gustaría preguntarte algo —la joven de inmediato se impactó ante esas palabras, claro que el Uchiha tendría muchas cosas que preguntarle ¿Cómo había entrado al apartamento? ¿Por qué estaba fuera del baño de su hermano semi-desnuda?. Itachi no hablaba simplemente servía las copas de vino, en el momento en que se la entregó a Sakura, un nuevo roce en sus manos creo emociones en ambos; la chica de cabellos rosa de inmediato habló para no demostrar que el hermano mayor de su "amigo" creaba cosas en ella.

—Itachi ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —su voz sonaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de la pregunta, pero más miedo tenía de no poder o no saber como contestarla.

—Me preguntaba ¿Cómo está tu relación con Sasuke?- aquello le impacto ¿Él se preocupaba por lo que ella sentía por Sasuke?, cuando aún ni si quiera respondía aquella pregunta en su cabeza cayó en cuenta de la verdadera razón de la pregunta; ¡Él se preocupaba por su hermanito menor! no era más que eso, pensó la mujer.

—Para ser sincera Itachi, todo es igual que siempre —suspiró de manera cansada—, para él no soy nada más que una molestia, pero yo fui quien aceptó estar así a su lado, así que solo me queda soportar.

La mirada de ella denotaba dolor y tristeza los sentimientos que la inundaban al pensar en su relación con el menor de los Uchiha; por otro lado la mente de Itachi de inmediato comenzó a crear imágenes de como cambiar esa expresión en el rostro de ella, si su hermanito no sabía hacerla feliz él lo aria. Se colocó en pie y bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago, caminó hasta ella para colocar una mano en la mejilla sonrojada de la muchacha que lo miraba sorprendida.

—¿No haz pensado estar con alguien que te valore como algo más que un trozo de carne? —las palabras sonaban serias aunque cursis. La respiración de Sakura se entrecortó, la preocupación, la mirada, la voz del Uchiha la embrujaban cada vez que estaba con él, trataba de disimularlo, pero este día sería muy diferente.

—Yo... — él la jaló colocándola en pie. Se encontraban frente a frente, el moreno la acercó a su cuerpo para atraparla entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué haces Itachi? —él no respondió, era una verdadera locura sentir el frágil cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos, una de sus manos soltó la delicada cintura, subiéndola suavemente por el vientre de ella, continuó el camino hacia su seno derecho el cual solo rozó, para continuar subiendo por el cuello hasta atrapar la mejilla con su gran y varonil mano.

En el preciso momento en que sus labios se unieron en una batalla por el control, el moreno sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo; ahora entendía muchas cosas, Sakura no era una niñita inocente, ella sabía llevar el control. La posicionó más contra su pecho y sin dejar de besarla abrió los ojos -parecía gustarle- pensó al ver el rostro de ella. Las palabras sobrarban, se acercaron al sofá donde se acomodaron, él sentado, ella sobre él. Los besos de la mujer pedían más y por supuesto Itachi estaba dispuesto a dárselo; además ¿No era esto lo que él deseaba? ¿Eliminar un poco de estrés? Claro y ya no existía necesidad de disimular el deseo que existía entre ellos en ese momento.

Sakura con solo sentir las manos del mayor de los Uchiha se excitaba más y más; tenía claro que sus sentimientos estaban dirigidos a Sasuke pero Itachi tenía muchos puntos a su favor y en ese preciso momento las diestras manos que acariciaban sus senos, la lengua que lamía su cuello y la entrepierna que se frotaba una y otra vez contra su entrada haciéndola humedecer eran claros puntos a favor del hombre.

Sin darse cuenta se liberaron de las prendas que impedían que sus cuerpos tuvieran contacto total, Sakura se mantenía abrazada a la fuerte espalda de Itachi pero este ya deseaba aumentar el contacto, su miembro exigía mayor atención. Ella al oír los fuertes jadeos de él alzó sus caderas para permitirle ingresar de manera lenta y sensual.

Una especie de cabalgata comenzó, la mujer de cabellos rosa sobre el excitado mimbro de Itachi, aquello descargó una enorme cantidad de placer en ambos; los cuerpos que se movían de manera lenta y sensual disfrutando al máximo el lujurioso momento, no sentían ni una clase de estimulo externo, ni el teléfono sonando una y otra vez, ni el timbre, ni menos aún la cerradura de la puerta principal siendo girada; el placer los tenía descontrolados.

Frente a él una extraña escena, su hermano siendo cabalgado por la escandalosa y asficciante de Sakura.

Llegaron al clímax de una manera magistral, Itachi lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás regulando su respiración, pero una voz lo sacó del momento.

—Hmp... Creo que interrumpo —la cara de Sakura al oír esa voz se desfiguró; la voz de Sasuke sonaba tranquila no existía dejo de ira ni de ni una emoción, sinceramente le era irrelevante.

Sakura se disponía a suplicar perdón a rogar por no perderlo, pero no tubo tiempo ya que él simplemente de dirigió a la cocina, como si lo que hubiera acabado de ver fuera de lo más normal.

Itachi simplemente se vistió y se dirigió a acompañar a Sasuke, claramente Sakura era una chica muy interesante pero en su vida solo existía algo impotente... Su hermanito Sasuke.


	15. Rechazame Yahiko & Tenten

Por nada de este mundo él le haria daño a su mujer, estaba completamente dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, eso nunca cambiaría, pero esa castaña que llevaba revoloteando en su mente por más de dos meses lo confundía, tal vez demasiado, debía rechazarla o tal vez ¿Rechazar sus propios sentimientos? o simplemente debía pedirle a ella que lo rechazara a él.

Tenten estaba estresada, en realidad decir estresada es poco, ser la novia de un Yakuza y no de cualquier Yakuza sino que el sobrino del líder no es nada sencillo. El pánico la tenía completamente inundada, pero los deseos de verlo eran mayores.

Meses atrás se conocieron en una fiesta de mascaras, donde Tenten como flamante prometida de uno de los herederos Hyūga se encontraba sentada mientras que su amado estrechaba manos de hombres cada vez mas corruptos, daba vueltas su dedo por sobre la copa que tenía frente a ella. Por otro lado en ese preciso instante Yahiko se paseaba del brazo de su querida mujer, Konan, la hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados y andar elegante parecía no mostrar ni una emoción en su frío rostro, su esposo por el contrario sonreía lleno de felicidad, acababa de obtener un alto puesto político ¿Como había logrado aquel importante cargo un huerfano? Fácil, la mafia japonesa Yakuza lo había puesto en aquel lugar, siempre es bueno tener a alguien cercano en los altos mandos políticos, pensaba Hiashi Hyūga.

Neji se acercó hacia su amada castaña, a pesar de ser un hombre frío, aquella mujer lo hacía sentir emociones que nadie había logrado, nunca permitiría que alguien se le acercara y menos que alguien se la arrebatara, pero ella desde el principio de la relación le había demostrado que era una mujer de confianza, nunca lo había juzgado por sus actividades ilícitas o por sus actos poco morales, ella era la mujer perfecta para él y confiaba en ella plenamente; el cada vez que estaba cerca de ella le demostraba cuanto la amaba con pequeños detalles, claro nunca sus demostraciones de afecto apasionadas eran en publico, el Hyūga era un hombre serio; este se acercó a ella y sentándose a su lado le rozó con delicadeza el brazo, eso para la mujer era una muestra de lo mucho que él la amaba. La pareja se colocó en pie para bailar; la castaña danzaba entre los brazos de su prometido como si se movieran entre nubes.

Todo acontecía de una manera perfecta hasta que a la blackberry de Neji y la de su asistente Konan llegó un mail, si Konan es una mujer muy inteligente y ocupada, es la asistente personal y representante legal de su amado esposo como también del heredero Hyūga, claro ambos hombres al encontrarse en una especie de unión político/mafiosa lo ideal era tener una sola asistente para ambos; se les necesitaba de manera urgente, a pesar de ser las diez de la noche y la fiesta recién comenzaba ambos debieron abandonar a sus parejas para acudir al llamado, el poder, el dinero y las influencias estaban en peligro.

Yahiko al quedar solo en medio de una reunión de ancianos corruptos se aburría, mientras miraba a su alrededor ¿Que había en aquella escena? ancianos y ancianas altivas que se jactaba de lo que tenían y como eran dueños del mundo ¡Personas aburridas y cínicas!, en un rincón estaban las hijas del líder de los Yakuza, una de ellas, la que parecía ser la menor conversaba amenamente con un grupo de hombres jóvenes adinerados que parecían desear cortejarla y la mayor se encontraba junto a un rubio que la jalaba de la mano hacia el bar, luego hacia la pista, luego hacia un grupo de ancianos; aquellas chicas no eran su estilo para conversar, solo eran niñas de alta sociedad, hasta que de pronto se topó con la prometida de su asociado sola y aburrida igual que él, se acercó a ella con su habitual sonrisa.

—Buenas noches señorita Ama —a través de la mascara de plumas que cubría los ojos de la mujer él pudo notar un destello de tristeza en ellos—, ¿Se encuentra bien? —le tomó la mano y se la besó—; disculpe aún no me he presentado ante usted, soy Yahiko, el socio de su prometido, es un placer conocerla —la castaña de inmediato trató de cubrir su dolor con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches señor Yahiko, el placer es todo mio —ambos se acercaban a una mesa para tomar asiento—. Neji me ha hablado muy bien de usted señor.

Aquella noche conversaron sobre sus vidas, sus actuales proyectos, sus planes para el futuro, hasta de sus cosas favoritas y las cuales les desagradaban, en todos y cada uno de los temas ellos coincidían en la opinión, también bailaron hasta que la fiesta acabó ¿Por qué ellos se quedaron en la fiesta? Para él no estaba permitido retirarse, aquella fiesta era hecha en su honor; para ella era aún más complejo, se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada de la prima menor de su prometido, Hanabi, la muchacha parecía pensar que ella no era digna de uno de los herederos Hyūga por lo cual cada uno de sus pasos era previamente pensados y ganar la simpatía de aquel político y socio de la familia le sentaba bien. Así terminó la velada, ambos despidiendose antes de subir a sus respectivos automoviles, antes de partir el simplemente le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver —ella asintió a modo de respuesta, pero ¿Aquello se había llevado a cabo?, Por su puesto, las reuniones entre ambos comenzaron a crear un lazo, uno demasiado fuerte e irrompible, cada día se sentían más cercanos, ambos deseando que esa cercanía se concretara por completo, pero ni uno se atrevía a dar el paso.

Tenten tenía miedo a sus propios sentimientos, tenía miedo a no poder pensar con claridad, el hombre de su vida era Neji y cambiarlo por una "aventura" era completamente incorrecto, pero ella lo quisiera aceptar o no sabía que lo que sentía por Yahiko era mucho más que una aventura. Él por su parte amaba a su esposa, pero el brillo y la alegría que rodeaban a la castaña lo hacían suspirar como un adolecente, lo mejor era alejarse antes de que todo se saliera de control. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, era el momento de rechazar ese amor prohibido.

El hombre de cabellos anaranjados se encontraba en su oficina aquella tarde sin dejar de pensarla, de pensar en su primer encuentro, sin poder dejar de pensar en la manera que ella se había robado sus sonrisas, sin dejar de pensar en la manera en que ella se había colado en su corazón, ambos sabían la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban, ambos tenían sus parejas y las amaban, pero lo que ellos sentían y claramente aún no concretaban era una especie de sinfonía que sonaba de manera completamente sincronizada, como unos timbales con una guitarra acústica que formaban una tonada alegre y agradable.

Ella necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera por ultima vez, lo anhelaba, sabía que si los encuentros continuaban estos pasarían a algo más, tal vez era el momento de alejarse, si aquello era claro debía alejarse de él, pero necesitaba un ultimo encuentro para poder calmar su corazón. Tomó su celular y escribió un mail para él.

_Yahiko: Necesito hablar contigo, por favor reunamonos... ¿Donde siempre?_ _Tenten._

Solo transcurrieron unos minutos antes de obtener una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Las horas pasaban de manera lenta, se sentía cobarde, se sentía una mala mujer ¿Uno puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Le era completamente imposible responder aquello, hacerlo de manera afirmativa era traicionar a Neji, hacerlo de manera negativa era traicionar a sus sentimientos por Yahiko.

Se encontraba en un parque, en el de siempre mirando las hojas caer y a los niños jugar, cuando la vio acercarse, siempre tan radiante, siempre tan alegre. Ella simplemente se sentó a su lado y miró a los niños jugar... Minutos de silencio, ¿Incomodo? No, ambos a pesar de ser muy habladores lograban entenderse con solo estar uno al lado del otro, pero fue Yahiko quien no soportó la silenciosa conversación.

—Tenten, te amo —soltó sin reparos, por los ojos de ella rodaron lágrimas que se mezclaban entre la felicidad y el dolor— pero se que esto no puede ser —ella asistió y suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo tengo claro Yahiko, no es necesario que te diga que siento lo mismo, porque ya lo sabes —alargó su mano para apresar la de él acariciándola suavemente, los ojos de ambos continuaban sobre los niños que jugaban— contigo me siento muy feliz y se que tu también sientes lo mismo.

Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, su constante alegría, su actitud sociable y dos parejas frías y cálculadoras por parejas ¿Quien dijo que siempre los polos opuestos se atraen? Esta vez eran dos polos positivos que no se repelían, si no que muy por el contrario se unían más y más, no solo por el amor que sentían sino que también por el dolor de la inminente separación.

—No podemos seguir así Tenten, vamos a terminar sufriendo aún más —el hombre soltó el agarre de la castaña, pero rodeó los hombros de esta con su brazo para abrazarla , ella simplemente escondió su rostro en el pecho de él mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus ojos.

—Lo se Yahiko, lo que más me duele es que este amor que siento por ti tienen que terminar hoy sin que lo hubieramos intentado —la acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro del político se borró formando una mueca de amargura, besó la cabeza de la mujer.

—El destino nos jugó una mala pasada, hizo que nos conociéramos demasiado tarde —ambos estaban fusionados en un abrazo, gracias al cielo, aquel parque era muy poco concurrido, solo de vez en cuando unos niños jugaban ahí, ya que de lo contrario cualquier persona que los viera para comenzar los abría reconocido y para continuar la situación en la que se encontraban no era la más correcta para ellos... Personas comprometidas—, juro que no quiero que nuestra historia tenga su fin antes de que comience, pero debemos hacerlo.

Tomó el mentón de la chica con su mano y lo alzó para que sus miradas se cruzaran, los ojos caramelos de ella estaban llenos de dolor y lágrimas, los de él sufrían de una terrible agonía.

—Me duele el corazón Yahiko —sus rostros estaban demasiado pegados, pero él besó su frente y susurró.

—Por favor rechazame, dí que no te bese, dí que no puedes aceptar mi amor, hazme las cosas más fáciles, haz que te odie —sus palabras estaban cargadas de suplica; él de verdad lo necesitaba pero ella negó y dio el primer paso; al fin por primera vez ambos se besaban, un beso cargado de dolor y amor, aquel era el comienzo del fin para esa relación.

El beso hacía que ambos anhelaran dejar todo de lado y unirse en un solo ser, olvidar sus preocupaciones, olvidar sus obligaciones, olvidar a sus parejas, pero aquello no era posible. El beso acabó dejándolos frente a frente con los ojos de uno puestos en el otro.

—Por favor Yahiko ¡Olvidame! Olvida que existí en tu vida, olvida que me enamoré de ti y se feliz con tu mujer, yo no quiero... Yo no puedo ser infiel.

A pesar de lo dicho, no era el verdadero sentir de ellos, ambos habían sido infieles, ambos se habían enamorado y no se habla precisamente sus parejas; un acto de infidelidad, un beso. Pero debían soportar la tentación de sumergirse más en aquella relación.

Se mantuvieron abrazados tratando de rechazar aquella inminente relación, tratando de olvidar lo que ambos sentían, debían alejarse. Se besaron por ultima vez sellando toda posible relación, sellando el amor que sentían en lo más profundo de sus almas.

Ambos destruyeron todo vinculo, se alejaron por completo, rechazando el amor que sentían, rechazando su felicidad y continuando con sus vidas, continuando al lado de sus parejas, con un dolor y un amor escondido en sus corazones, un amor que nunca saldría a la luz, un amor que por un momento tan duradero como un beso se había logrado concretar.


	16. Little bad girl Hidan & Ino

A Ino siempre la coloco en lemon XD y creo que este esta medio fuerte XD, espero que les guste porque a mi me gustó escribirlo n.n

* * *

><p>La locura lo tenía envuelto, el éxtasis de las personas lo llevaban a su limite, el verse en medio de todo aquel frenesí mientras él gritaba en medio de aquella multitud groserias y palabras cargadas de lujuria, mientras que todos bailaban ante sus marcadas melodías lo hacían sentirse un chico malo. De pronto con un movimiento de su mano pidió al encargado de la iluminación que bajara más las luces dejando el corta imágenes al máximo y un nuevo ritmo aún más marcado y eléctrico comenzó a salir de su mesa de mezclaje.<p>

El atractivo DJ de cabellos plata solo movía su cabeza mostrando su superioridad ante el resto, no llevaba camisa haciendo que cada movimiento marcara sus formados músculos, las mujeres bailaban para él llenas de deseo; claro deseaban ser la elegida por él aquella noche, Hidan tenía la costumbre de elegir una mujer de club nocturno y llevarla a pasar la madrugada y el día con él en un tormento de lujuria y pasión, claro siempre eran las mismas, las más bellas del lugar. Los hombre se dividían en dos marcados grupos, los que deseaban que por milagro Hidan cambiara sus gustos y ser ellos los que pasaran la noche con él, lo cual era practicamente imposible ya que a pesar de que él era un hombre lo que se podría llamar libertino, era muy apegado a su religión la cual no miraba de buena manera la homosexualidad y tenemos al resto de los hombres que lo observaban cargados de envidia. Hidan tenía todo, dinero el cual no le era importante, una carrera prometedora como DJ, belleza, inteligencia aunque esta era opacada por su impetuosidad y una actitud completamente apasionada y lujuriosa.

Si, él puede ser catalogado como un chico malo, al levantar el micrófono con forma de guadaña y gritarle insultos y palabras altivas al publico que se enardecía con ellas. Pero aquella noche fue diferente, cuando la hora se encontraban en el apogeo de las fiestas nocturnas la vio, una rubia joven, lo más probable que era una adolecente que había ingresado al lugar con una identificación falsa, rodeada de un grupo de chicas hermosas, tal vez no tan hermosas como ella. A pesar de estar en lo alto de la tarima pudo distinguir su sensual cuerpo acompañado de felinos movimientos, el cabello rubio de esta caía como una cascada por su espalda; la sonrisa en el rostro de Hidan no demoró en aparecer, el resto de las mujeres del club desaparecieron para él, su centro de atención en ese momento era la rubia.

Antes de mandarla a llamar como acostumbraba hacer y lanzarse sobre ella como un león hambriento prefirió verla bailar, claro para él era importante la manera en que se movía una mujer, aquello denotaba como se movería en la cama. Kakuzu su representante estaba sentado tras él contando la magnifica suma de dinero que ganaba el hombre por trabajar una noche en aquel lugar, para Hidan aquello no era importante, él se sentía regodeado por ser un hombre deseado, su pagana religión era adicta al sexo y la sangre; pero Hidan aun no encontraba la mujer adecuada con la cual llevar sus practicas sadomasoquistas a cabo ya que todas se asustaban con aquellos pensamientos, pero la rubia que se movía de manera completamente sensual en medio de la pista le hacía pensar que tal vez ella era el sacrificio perfecto.

Por otro lado Ino como todo viernes por la noche se encontraba en medio de un popular club con sus amigas, les había costado decidir a cual ir, pero en el momento en que supieron que el famoso Hidan se encontraba ahí practicamente volaron en el auto de la frentona para llegar. Sakura le suplicaba a Hinata que bailaran pero esta estaba preocupada de mirar a su rubia debilidad "Naruto" quien se encontraba compitiendo con el Uchiha sobre quien podía beber más, siempre esos dos compitiendo por todo tratando de superar al otro, Ino no podía negarlo, le gustaba el Uchiha menor pero ver al sexy de Hidan en lo alto de la tarima sin su camiseta la enloquecía aún más. Tenten al momento en que puso su primer pie en el club se había perdido en los ojos del Hyūga. Ino por el contrario se había lanzado al centro de la pista, necesitaba bailar, botar las tensiones de tener un padre que en cualquier momento podría morir en una de sus ultra secretas misiones, una madre ausente, las preocupaciones del ingreso a la escuela de medicina, era demasiado necesitaba liberarse.

Los encargados del marketing del afamado club entregaban cuentas flúor que con las luces marcaban los cuerpos moverse, Ino quien vestía un corto y ajustado vestido amarillo se envolvió la figura con aquellas cuentas mostrando sus curvas y sus sensuales movimientos, todos los que la rodeaban la miraban, pero una mirada violeta la penetró. Si Hidan, el mismisimo y famoso Hidan la miraba saboreando sus labios.

—¡Kakuzu, hijo de puta! ¡Mirala! —la apuntó con total descaro, su compañero alzó la cabeza y mientras volvía a colocar su mirada en la cuantiosa suma de dinero habló.

—¿Ahora te gustan las niñas? —la risotada del musculoso hombre sonó a través del micrófono.

—¡Joder! La quiero Kakuzu, te pagaré el doble de un noche normal si me la consigues —los ojos del representante brillaron como si le acabaran de decir que era navidad.

Hidan con solo verla moverse deseaba más, al demonio con el trabajo, ella debía ser suya en ese preciso momento. La veía moverse como como una sensual gatita mientras que las cuentas flúor resbalaban por su cuerpo, sus movimientos eran fluidos y sensuales, aquello ya tenía al cien al hombre, este notó que enviar a Kakuzu a hacer algo que él mismo debía no correspondía con su actitud, movió la mano para que su reemplazo ocupara su lugar en la mesa mezcladora; dio un salto cayendo en la pista de baile como un felino, todas las chicas sonrieron, al fin Hidan se había puesto en marcha, pero las pasaba a todas por alto, hasta que se paró frente a Ino quien parecía en trance moviendose con los ojos cerrados; la tomó por la cintura sacándola de su mundo, alargó su mano y le pasó una chequera a Kakuzu quien sonrió y se alejó. El afamado hombre tomó el rostro de la mujer quien estaba sorprendida.

—Ven chiquita mala, vámonos a una fiesta privada.

La mujer no respondió nada, no le avisó a sus amigas que se iba, simplemente lo siguió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ese hombre era un verdadero adonis, además el agarre de él la tenía pegada a su cuerpo y podía sentir el musculoso cuerpo del hombre, Siempre había oído que ese DJ era un bestia en la cama, ella constaba de poca experiencia, era del tipo de chicas que se miran pero no se tocan, pero con él esa no sería la actitud.

Hidan la sacó del club llevándola al estacionamiento del lugar, se detuvo junto a una motocicleta, pasó la mano por su cabello peinado hacia atrás y se subió tendiéndole un casco a la rubia.

—Vamos —esas simplemente fueron sus palabras, no necesitaba saludarla, ni preguntarle su nombre, no necesitaba gritarle, una simple palabra salida de sus sensuales labios sobraba. Ella asistió un tanto sonrojada, por el calor del club y la lujuriosa mirada del hombre; tomó el casco para colocárselo e instalarse tras él que hacía partir la motocicleta que dio un rugido y salió disparada.

Llegaron a la parte lujosa de la ciudad donde se ergía un imponente edificio, las palabras entre ellos sobraban él la abrazó por lo hombros y la apretó contra su cuerpo, el celular del hombre sonaba una y otra vez, simplemente lo tomó, maldijo al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba y lo apagó; se dirigieron al ascensor, Hidan apretó el boton que dirigía al penth house. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, el hombre arrinconó a Ino contra los espejos lamiéndole el cuello.

—Vamos a disfrutar mucho gatita —aquellas palabras hicieron temblar a la rubia, la sensualidad que expiraba el hombre por cada uno de sus poros hicieron que esta se humedeciera, la mano que él tenía en la cintura de ella comenzó a subir sin preguntar o sin pedir permiso, simplemente subió hasta el redondo seno de ella y lo acarició.

—Hidan-kun —salió de los labios de ella como un jadeo, en los labios de él se formó una sonrisa, que su nombre fuera famoso hacía las cosas mucho más simples con respecto a las presentaciones y oír su nombre salir de labios sensuales como los de esa jovencita y más aún en un jadeo lo excitaban demasiado.

De manera descarada le bajó la parte superior del vestido liberando sus senos cuando el ascensor se abría y subían dos hombres, la rubia trató de cubrirse pero Hidan tenía uno de sus senos en una mano acariciando y el otro lo lamía. Uno de los hombres se comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa.

—¡Eres un calentón hn! —era un rubio de cabello largo y mirada descarada que parecía vestido con un disfraz, la cual no dejaba de pasar su mirada por el sensual cuerpo de la mujer.

—Olvidaba que tu solo tienes tus manos como compañía Deidara-chan —la risotada aumentó mientras las manos del hombre recorrían el cuerpo de Ino que estaba sumamente avergonzada, pero Hidan no le daba momento de calma; escabullía uno de sus dedos a la intimidad de la mujer, ella trataba separarse de él y cubrirse, pero cuando sintió los dedos juguetear en su intimidad, gimió llena de deseo. El segundo hombre quien vestía de manera graciosa y tenía una mascara cubriendo su rostro comenzó a sollozar.

—Tobi es un niño bueno, ¿Por qué Tobi nunca tiene sexo como el señor Hidan? —el rubio le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Hidan se separó un poco de los senos de Ino y le dijo al enmascarado riendo.

—¡Porque eres un inútil! —el ascensor se detuvo y ambos hombres salieron, pero el rubio antes de que las puertas se cerraran miró la escena nuevamente.

—¡Si te aburres con ella me la envías a mi apartamento hn! —pero Hidan liberó el pezón de Ino sin antes morderlo suavemente y le dijo.

—¡Callate hijo de puta y observa al maestro! —alzó a Ino de un solo movimiento dejándola sentada sobre una barrita de metal con las piernas abiertas, mientras él metía su cabeza entre ellas y comenzaba a lamer y morder su intimidad, un sonoro grito se escapó de los labios de la rubia en el preciso momento que las puertas se cerraban. Ino gritaba desbordada por el placer mientras apegaba más y más la cabeza del hombre a su entrepierna.

Las lamidas la hacían estremecer, la lengua de él era diestra y muy hábil llevándola a un completo estado de desenfreno, los gritos de ella hacían eco dentro del pequeño lugar de espejos; la puerta se abrió, Hidan retiró su cabeza de la entrepierna de la rubia y utilizó sus dedos para llevarla al climax de manera rápida, ella cayó en un espectacular orgasmo quedando sudada, excitada, humedecida y deseando más.

—¡Sigueme! —fueron las palabras de él mientras se encaminaba a una de las dos únicas puertas que habían en aquel piso, claro uno de esos apartamentos era de Hidan y el otro aun que también pagado por el DJ era de su tacaño representante.

Al abrir la puerta Ino quedó impactada, todo el lugar estaba pintado de negro con un gran símbolo dibujado en todas las paredes de color rojo, las cortinas también eran de color rojo, toda la decoración parecía moderna y en cuero.

—Jashin-sama ¡He llegado bien a casa! —agradeció a su divinidad, mientras pasaba al lugar. Ino bastante avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el ascensor analizaba la situación. El hombre parecía ser un Dios del sexo, era lo único importante, esta sería una experiencia inolvidable—. ¡Ten! —no había notado que él le ofrecía un vaso con alcohol.

Él se sentó con su vaso y la miró recorriéndola completa, el vestido le estorbaba para deleitarse con la bella piel de la joven, con un movimiento de su mano le dijo que se quitara la molesta prenda, ella de inmediato lo hizo, se movía de manera sensual mientras lo bajaba liberando sus redondos senos, dejando al descubierto su plano vientre, mostrando sus caderas, se dio la vuelta antes de quitárselo por completo y movió su trasero de izquierda a derecha dejándolo a la vista del hombre, solo una pantaleta negra la cubría.

—¡Por Jashin-sama estas buenisima perra! —pero Ino a pesar de todo tenía mucho carácter y ser llamada de esa manera no era de su agrado.

—¡Yo no soy tu perra Hidan! —le gritó sin reparos, se inclinó para tomar el vestido y largarse, pero él la detuvo atrapándola con un apasionado beso, los besos de él eran aditivos eso lo tenía claro, por lo cual lo utilizó, él nunca se disculparía, además era solo una manera coloquial de llamarla. Ino quedó rendida ante el beso del hombre ambos se acercaron a un sofa y se sentaron en el mientras se besaban, Ino quedó sobre él cabalgandolo, pero Hidan la dio vuelta dejandola de espaldas a él; la recosto sobre su pecho mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica con las manos, cada curva era perfecta, el cuello de Ino era deborado por los labios de Hidan.

Ino no se quedó quieta como muñeca dejandose hacer, pero segundos más tarde se liberó del agarre del él, pero aun sentada comenzó a moverse de manera circular sobre el exitado pene del hombre sin ser penetrada, se afirmaba de las rodillas de él moviendo su hermoso trasero, insitandolo a caer en la locura. ella tenía todo lo que le gustaba, un buen cuerpo, una cara de angel, sus movimientos eran demaciado eroticos, solo le faltaba la mala actitud, pero cuando Hidan pensaba aquello de los labios de Ino escapó una maldición, dejandolo anonadado, esa chica era perfecta y quería tenerla por completo para él. Verla moverse sobre su entrepierna era algo asombroso, aquello lo excitaba demaciado sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

No soportó más y la alzó un poco para jalar su pantalon y dejar su erecto pene libre, solo movió un poco la pantaleta de ella y la penetró de manera profunda, Ino se quedó unos segundos quieta, sin hacer ni un movimiento, pero como si un interruptor se ubuiera encendido dentro de ella se aferró con sus uñas a las rodillas de él y comenzó a auto penetrarse de manera violenta. Aquello lo impactó, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, los deseos de ellas eran exorbitantes, por lo cual se inclinó un poco hacia atras colocando sus manos tras su nuca mientras la dejaba hacer todo el trabajo, él solo observaba lleno de placer. Este si era un sueño realizado para él, la mujer se penetraba con tal fuerza que parecía partirse con ello y ese dolor ¿Parecía gustarle? Por lo que podía observar si.

Ino sin notarlo atravezaba la piel de las piernas del hombre con sus uñas, dejando fluir un pequeño hilo de sangre de cada una de las perforaciones, a Hidan una corriuente electrica lo había inundado en ese preciso momento llevandolo a un estado de extasis y locura cuando vio la sangre fluir, de un pequeño empujon bajó a Ino de sus piernas dejandola en una postura de cuatro patas frente a él, ella giró un poco su cabeza y lo miró. Él se masturbaba de manera desenfrenada, hasta liberar toda su escencia sobre el trasero, la espalda y el cabello de ella; la rubia estaba anonadada, pero aquello le había causado mucho placer, el continuiaba en pie con los ojos cerrados y la mano en su miembro, ella rapidamente se arrodilló y engulló el viril instrumento, los calidos labios de ella hicieron que Hidan abriera sus ojos, tomó la cabeza de la mujer y comenzó a penetrar su boca, ella estaba tranquila disfrutando el momento mientras que hilos de saliva se escapaban de la comisura de sus labios. El ambiente de esa habitación olía y palpitaba a sexo sin control. Él se encontraba en el mismo nirvana cuando sintió que Ino lo nalgeaba... ¿Lo nalgueaba? Correcto; Ino impactaba su mano contra la piel de su trasero dejando marcas rojas en él, ella lo miraba llena de lujuria.

Hidan se soltó y la azotó contra el suelo dejandola completamente acostada, el hombre parecía un verdadero animal a segundo de atacar a su debil presa, pero ella no era una debil presa. Esta ante los ojos de él llevó una de sus manos hasta su seno izquerdo y la otra hasta su entrepierna y se comenzó a mastrubar ante los ojos del Dj, a este practicamente se le cae la mandibula pero la escena era demaciado excitante como para interrumpirla; la dejó continuar mientras el se acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo su miembro que derramaba un hilo de semen. Ino se retorcía del placer y Hidan no aguantó más, se arrodilló y la miró desde arriba, la imagen era magnifica, la blanca piel de la chica estaba cubierta por una leve capa de sudor y sus mejillas tenían un bello tono rojo en ellas.

El hombre acomodó una de las piernas de Ino sobre su hombro y se introdujo en ella, ambos se movían de manera sincronizada, cuando él le hablo en un jadeo.

—¡Sigue moviéndote nena! —cada vez los movimientos eran mas freneticos, con la mano libre Hidan se aferró a la cadera de ella para que la penetración fuera cada vez más profunda y agresiva, las largas uñas de Ino se clavaban en su piel causándole cortes sangrantes en los brazos, en el pecho y en las piernas.

Para él esa situación se podría repetir todas las noches, ella lo entendía a la perfección, de hecho superaba sus expectativas. Con la pierna que tenía sobre el hombro de él ella le golpeaba con un poco de fuerza el rostro, Hidan demasiado excitado por la situación comenzó a lamerle la pierna de arriba hacia abajo, mientras la envestidas eran cada vez más profundas llevandolos a la locura. Hidan no pudo más y se derramó por completo dentro de ella sacandole un grito de lujuria total a la mujer de los labios; cayó sobre el cuerpo de Ino que aún tenía espasmos del placer recibido y le susurró al oído.

—Eres el sacrificio perfecto para Jashin-sama —ambos estaban bañados por el sudor, por fluidos de ambos y por sangre de los cortes que Ino le habia realizado con sus uñas a Hidan. Tras las palabras del hombre ella solo sonrió comprendiendo que la noche desenfrenada que acababa de vivir se volvería a repetir.


	17. bust your windows Shikamaru & Tayuya

En ese momento estaba cargada de emociones. ¿Quién se creía ese maldito cara de mierda para hacerle eso a ella? Una maldita rata cobarde eso, era él en aquel momento para Tayuya, pero se las pagaría y demasiado caro. ¿Acaso el maldito del Nara no tenía cerebro? ¿Tan inútil era aquel hombre?.

En ese momento entre sus manos había un bate de béisbol y una sonrisa arrogante en su delicado rostro, sus ojos denotaban un grado de locura enorme, pero detrás de ese brillo de rabia había... amargura. Claro que había amargura, aunque no deseara aceptarlo lo amaba. ¿En qué momento se enamoró de él? En el momento en que debieron competir en Shōgi, él demasiado flojo para siquiera mover demasiado las piezas, ella demasiado arrogante ante su victoria; aquel día algo nació en ellos, algo que poco a poco se fue transformando en cariño, luego en deseo para continuar con el amor, pero como era de esperarse el Nara se aburrió como le pasaba con todo.

La sonrisa de Tayuya cada momento se volvía más demente mientras se acercaba con el bate que arrastraba a su lado, frente a ella estaba Shikamaru apoyado en la enorme camioneta que le acababan de regalar sus padres a modo de incentivo para que éste tomara más atención a sus estudios. ¿Qué chico de diecisiete años ostenta de tener una enorme Dodge RAM? Solo el Nara; frente a éste había una rubia con un peinado extraño, la cual parecía discutir con él.

Shikamaru estaba sumergido en el cielo, ni siquiera oía los regaños de Temari, ésta rubia sí que es problemática, pensaba él. Claro, la mujer de ojos oliva no era como las demás que lo rodeaban, claramente era problemática, pero era su amiga. Primero estaba su madre, una mujer muy dominante y mandona, ¡problemática! Luego su mejor amiga y novia de su mejor amigo, Ino una despampanante rubia -claro no existe nada malo en mirar los atributos femeninos- que también presentaba el "gen" de la mujer gritona y mandona, como él lo denominaba, ¡otra problemática! En su lista aparecía en ese momento Tayuya, sí, su ex, no podía negar que le gustaba demasiado esa mujer, pero su boca no solo era una excelente arma de seducción sino que también era una metralleta de malas palabras, parecía que ella no respiraba al momento de maldecir o denigrar a alguien, ¡excesivamente problemática! A pesar del amor que sentía por ella sus actitudes la hacían una normal fuente de problemas. Al principio aquella le había resultado hasta un poco interesante ya que discutir con ella era una constante batalla pero como todo lo había cansado, y ahora frente a él su nueva fuente de problemas era su amiga Temari, una hermosa mujer dos años mayor que él. Claro, no podía negarlo, la mujer era hermosa, pero nada más que eso, era una amiga bonita al igual que Ino, la diferencia entre Ino y Temari era que la segunda pensaba de manera completamente analítica, pero ahora le resultaba ¡problemático!

De la nada un estallido junto a él lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, los ojos de Temari parecían decirle que debía voltear y lo hizo, frente a él estaba Tayuya con un bate en su mano, una sonrisa altanera en los labios y una ventana de su hermosa camioneta destrozada.

—Qué problemática —dijo cansinamente mientras miraba su camioneta—. No puedo golpear a una mujer.

—Cállate rata inútil que estoy pensando —aquello era cierto, el rostro de Tayuya había cambiado por completo, parecía pensativa en aquel momento, su sonrisa arrogante se había borrado para darle paso a un ceño fruncido.

¡No! Su acción no había servido, no había logrado realizarle a él el mismo daño que ella había sufrido al momento de la ruptura, ella habia destrozado una de las ventanas de su auto, pero él habia destrozado algo mucho más importante... nunca lo admitiría y menos aún lloraría delante de él. Por mucho tiempo tendría la herida que él le habia causado y tal vez por siempre tendría las cicatrices en su interior, pero en ese momento no importaba, lo importante era causarle el mayor daño posible. La rubia dio la media vuelta y habló de manera seria.

—Me voy vago, te dejo para que resuelvas tu... —buscaba la palabra adecuada— tu... problemática situación —Temari comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Shikamaru sentía que toda la escena estaba fuera de lugar, no le interesaba que la rubia se fuera, tampoco le importaba demasiado el estado de su objeto de transporte, lo que sí le importaba era la acción de Tayuya. Al tener un coeficiente intelectual superior al del resto, como también una capacidad de inferencia increíble para un chico de su edad, había comprendido que Tayuya, no hacía aquello a modo de liberar su ira, sino que lo hacía a modo de equiparar la balanza.

—¿Por qué lo haces Tayuya? —Lo mejor era oír la razón de su actuar de la boca de ella, pero la mujer volvió a colocar la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—Es obvio cara de mierda —una sonora carcajada escapó de los labios de la muchacha, pero él la continuó mirando esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Ella comprendió que él no haría nada hasta que ella respondiera, pero antes retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la ventana de la segunda puerta de aquella camioneta doble cabina; una segunda ventana reventada, pero Shikamaru continuaba esperando su repuesta —Por cómo la mirabas — soltó como veneno.

—¿A qué te refieres? —aquello lo había desconcertado, ¿por cómo la miraba? ¿a quién? ¿a Temari?

—A la vieja rubia —Sí, la manera en que la miraba... cuando se acercaba determinada a destruirle su costoso objeto a modo de equiparar la balanza de dolor, notó la manera en que el hombre coleta alta miraba a la rubia. Bueno, las miradas eran mínimas ya que él normalmente se dedicaba a observar el cielo, pero cada una cantidad de segundos indeterminada miraba a la rubia. ¿La miraba igual como la miraba a ella? Sí, esa era la respuesta, había destruido la ventana de su auto con toda la maldad y fuerza en su interior por el simple hecho de que él miraba a la rubia de la misma manera que la miraba a ella, y esa mirada era exclusivamente para ella, para nadie más.

—Problemática —respondió él comprendiendo toda la situación. Ella estaba celosa, pero no debía estarlo, la relación de ambos estaba terminada.

Para Tayuya era una manera de enseñarle que con ella no se juega, y menos aún la olvidas de un día para otro. Dio un salto sobre la rueda e ingresó a la parte trasera acariciando, si es que así se puede llamar, la gran ventana trasera de la camioneta.

—Te gusta jugar Nara, jugemos entonces rata inmunda —En sus ojos la ira había comenzado a ser la ama y señora—. Vas a responder a todas mis malditas preguntas y si tus respuestas no son de mi agrado te moleré la maldita camioneta a palos. ¿Entendiste, cara de mierda? —Él simplemente se dedicó a oírla—. ¿Te divierte jugar con la gente, verdad Nara? —pero el no respondió y una pequeña grieta se formó en el vidrio trasero, Tayuya no lo impactó con demasiada fuerza.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo responder a aquello? Jugar con las personas o con lo que fuera se volvia problemático con el tiempo, por lo cual prefería evitarlo, aunque ella no le creería... pero debía responder o la rabia de la mujer se volvería incontrolable.

—¿Jugar con las personas? ¿Decirles que las amas y no sentirlo en realidad? ¿Es eso lo que me preguntas? —La actitud seria de él la hizo molestarse aún más, tomo impulso y reventó el vidrio por completo.

—¡No pongas palabras en mi boca maldito!—De un salto bajó hacia el otro lado de la camioneta y comenzó a acariciar la ventana que tenía frente a ella, Shikamaru solo la observaba mascullando la palabra "problemática".

—Te comportas como una niña problemática, Tayuya —Aquello sacó un terrible arranque de ira en la mujer, quien golpeó una y otra vez la ventana.

Sobre su rostro saltaron algunos trozos de vidrio creando heridas que ni siquiera notó, ya que destruir aquel objeto del Nara la hacía sonreír. Shikamaru se sentó en la cuneta de la calle observándola, ya estaba cansado de pie y por lo visto la actuación de la chica sería larga. Gracias a algún Dios del Olimpo él en ese momento tenía su camioneta estacionada en un mirador donde había llevado a Temari, de ser otro el lugar la policía habría actuado de inmediato contra la joven muchacha de mirada dolida y sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Quieres que me comporte como una niña? Okey, maldito inútil, lo haré —Shikamaru no tenía idea de la furia que acababa de desencadenarse.

Tayuya tomó las llaves que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió de una manera que a Shikamaru no le gustó para nada y ésta comenzó a escribir en la puerta rayando por completo la pintura. Caminó hacia el parabrisas para dejarle mirar lo que acababa de hacer; en la puerta se podía leer grande y claro "Cara de Mierda".

Tayuya estaba harta, más de dos años de relación lanzados al demonio, tener que aguantarlo jugar ajedrez, tener que soportarlo en las partidas de Shōgi interminables, soportar sus desenfrenados deseos... Todo por más de dos años y ahora estaba con la estúpida rubia, al demonio con todo, todos se podían ir a la mismísima mierda. La mujer se subió sobre el capó y comenzó a destruir el parabrisas mientras gritaba insultos.

—Te odio, maldita rata, me das asco... ¡Vete con tu nueva puta rubia! —Shikamaru en ese momento, por primera vez durante la relación, la jaló por la espalda y la apegó contra su perfecto cuerpo. Ella pataleaba molesta lanzando golpes hacia todos lados, pero él con sus fuertes brazos logró contenerla—. No sabes nada maldito, no sabes lo que se siente, por que tú simplemente no sientes... —No alcanzó a terminar lo que deseaba decir ya que los labios del Nara se posaron sobre su cuello, para subir hasta su oído y susurrarle.

—Sí siento... siento que todo esto es problemático, pero aún así me gustas demasiado—. Sin embargo ella comenzó a gritarle nuevamente.

—Cállate maldito, ¡digas lo que digas nunca me arrepentiré de destruir esta mierda! —Aún así el hombre de coleta alta la giró y capturó sus labios. Un beso perezoso, mientras era recargada sobre el auto y las vagas manos del Nara la apresaban... un beso que la enloquecía. Un beso que la incitaba a mucho más, ¿destrucción? Claro, pero la destrucción de los labios del hombre contra los de ella.


	18. Ella y yo Suigetsu & Karin & Juugo

Jūgo conoció a Karin días antes de que su ira explotara y lo internaran por más de dos años en un hospital psiquiátrico, el haber golpeado a ese borracho de la brutal manera que lo había hecho lo había llevado a estar confinado en ese limpio, horrible y blanco lugar, desde la muerte de su mejor amigo Kimimaro los ataques de ira había explotado con mayor frecuencia y la provocación que le había hecho aquel borracho lo llevaron a la locura; a pesar de todo aquello Karin lo apoyó, desde el momento en que lo conoció supo que el era un buen hombre y que merecía una oportunidad. En el hospital psiquiátrico formaron una linda amistad la cual cada vez aumentó convirtiéndose en amor.

Al salir de la institución psiquiátrica él le pidió a ella que pasaran sus dias juntos y así llegamos a la actualidad, él tenía sus días de ira en el pasado ya no recordaba lo que era sentir ese fuego quemandolo y llevandolo a realizar actos fuera de lógica y todo gracias a ella, a su mujer, a Karin.

Suigetsu siempre fue amigo-enemigo de Karin, amaba molestarla y verla como explotaba ante sus provocaciones, la hacía ver hermosa para él, el día que ella comenzó a acercarse a aquel hombre él también lo hizo, a tus amigos debes tenerlos cerca, pero a tus enemigos debes tenerlos más cerca aún. Sin notarlo aquel hombre de cabellos anaranjados comenzó a ganarse su amistad, ni si quiera entendía por que estaba encerrado en ese lugar, parecía tan pacifico siempre rodeado de animalitos que vagaban por los jardines de la institución.

Para cualquier persona que los viera aquello era una vida de color de rosas, Karin era un fotógrafa famosa que lograba capturar la esencia de sus modelos en una sola toma, Jūgo era un hombre tranquilo y de sonrisa amistosa que trabajaba en el refugio de animales que tenía la familia Inuzuka, para finalizar estaba Suigetsu un hombre un tanto turbio que se movía en las esferas del mercado negro traficando armas antiguas, pero para todos era un exitoso empresario. Todos tenía carreras exitosas y una amistad irrompible, vidas felices y plenas, primero Karin con Jūgo como pareja y luego los tres como excelentes amigos.

Un día como cualquier otro Suigetsu fue en busca de Jūgo a refugio de animales, aquel día era viernes y un viernes no puede ser catalogado como tal si no se beben unos tragos, por lo cual el hombre de dientes afilados pasó a buscar a su amigo para tener lo que se llamaría "Una noche de hombres". Jūgo como siempre apareció frente a la enorme camioneta del mafioso con un cachorrito entre sus brazos.

—Karin te va a matar si llegar con otro animal a tu casa—dijo mientras reía, pero el musculoso hombre negó.

—No Suigetsu, este animalito no es para mi, es para ti—le alargó el animal con su apasible sonrisa en los labios, el aludido de inmediato colocó una mueca en su rostro.

—No quiero a ese saco de pulgas—el pequeño cachorro ladraba animadamente como reconociendo a su nuevo amo-, es un animal escandaloso- la ceja de Jūgo se alzó.

—La gallina hablando de plumas —en ese momento ambos rieron, Suigetsu no se pudo negar, le era imposible y más aún con lo que le confesaría aquella noche, ya no se sentía capaz de seguir guardando aquel secreto de su amigo.

Dejaron al animalito dormido en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras ellos ingresaron a un bar, uno de eso bastante inaccesibles para las personas normales, donde una sola cerveza podría llegar a costar cinco veces su precio normal. A pesar de ser un bar exclusivo dentro se podrían ver mujeres bailando sobre tarimas y hermosas jovencitas atendiendo la barra, el lugar completamente lleno de hombres poderosos y adinerados.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una apartada mesa, Suigetsu quería hablar con su amigo con tranquilidad alejado de todo el espectáculo del lugar, una hermosa jovencita se acercó a ellos en busca de su orden, ambos pidieron whisky.

Comenzaron hablando de trivialidades, sobre como iba el trabajo, hablando sobre deportes y cosas por el estilo, pero Suigetsu lanzó la primera bomba.

—Tengo una amante—lo soltó sin siquiera explicar nada, el hombre que estaba frente a él colocó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me alegro por ti amigo, ya era momento de que estuvieras con una buena mujer —pero de inmediato Suigetsu negó.

—No estoy con ella, lo que tenemos es simplemente pasional... —suspiró, debía hablar, ella no quería hacerlo y aunque él fuera un hombre corrupto que se movía en las esferas bajas, debía hacer lo indicado.

—¿Pero a que te refieres con que no estas con ella? —la mirada de Jūgo era de desconcierto.

—A exactamente eso, no estamos juntos por que ella es casada —volvió a suspirar apesumbrado—, ella es casada, esto es simplemente una aventura.

El poder moral de Jūgo lo llevó a sorprenderse con la confesión realizada por su amigo, él sabía exactamente que Suigetsu no podía ser catalogado como una persona "correcta", pero no era malo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a eso?.

—Fue un laberinto sin salida, ella no quería, se que ama a su esposo, pero el deseo fue mayor —terminó de decir mientras bebía su copa. No mentía, ella no quería llegar a esa situación pero él al conocerla demasiado supo como seducirla.

—Pero ¿Estas enamorado? —esa era la pregunta que el hombre de ojos violeta no quería oír, por más que lo negara y dijera que lo que tenía con esa mujer solo era pasión dentro de si sabía que la respuesta era otra.

-Lamentablemente lo estoy- la sonrisa volvió a surcar los labios del hombre que lo oía.

—Te entiendo amigo, el amor que siento por Karin es enorme, compartimos un vinculo irrompible —lo ojos de aquel hombre brillaban como si fuera un niño en navidad—. No solo es hermosa sino que es perfecta, ella a sido la única mujer que a logrado calmar mi corazón.

Esas palabras colocaban en una compleja situación a Suigetsu, ¿Cómo le diría? La situación cada vez se colocaba más compleja para el, pero estaba determinado a hacerlo.

Por la mente de Suigetsu en ese momento comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de Karin desnudándose ante él, gateando sobre su cuerpo de manera sensual con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios.

—Lo nuestro es diferente, solo nos vemos a escondidas para sacar a flote nuestros deseos —las imágenes pasaban de manera rápida haciéndolo sentir una escoria—; a pesar de todo ello, sueño con poder despertar entre sus brazos, si vieras su cara cuando le presto una broma, eso me lleva al limite.

Jūgo no podía parar de sonreír por la felicidad de su amigo, ahora era su momento de motivarlo a robarle la mujer a ese hombre; él ni si quiera sabía la realidad de esas palabras, que cada una de esas palabras girarían en su contra.

—Debes luchar para estar junto a ella.

Pero el aludido negó.

—No deberías aconsejarme que separe a un matrimonio siendo tu un hombre casado.

—Pero tal vez su marido no le da lo que ella necesita, tal vez ella no lo ama.

Suigetsu rió estrepitosamente, él sabía que las palabras de Juugo no eran verdaderas, lo primero que hizo Karin fue dejarle en claro que eso no era mas que una aventura, que ella amaba a el hombre que tenía frente a él.

—Ni si quiera sabes de la persona que hablamos, si lo supieras no dirías lo mismo.

Las palabras impactaron a Jūgo, osea el conocía a la pareja implicada y comenzó a pensar en quienes podrían ser: primero tenía los Uchiha, Sasuke y Sakura, no aquello era imposible, esa mujer de cabellos rosa había luchado contra todas las pretendientes del Uchiha, hasta su amada Karin cuando adolescente había pertenecido a su club de fans, luego tenía a Konan y Yahiko... muy difícil que fueran ellos, aunque cabía la posibilidad ya que aquel hombre era un político sumamente ocupado e importante, por lo cual tal vez en las tardes de pereza de la mujer su amigo la había seducido, lo mejor era esperar a que Suigetsu le contara, pero continuaría con su acción de instarlo a robarle la mujer a su rival.

—No seas cobarde, lucha por ella, lucha por ser su hombre, es lógico que su marido no es el dueño de su corazón.

—Te repito, no tienes la menor idea de lo que dices.

—Si se de lo que hablo, es como mi relación con Karin, claro entre nosotros la pasión es inevitable pero a pesar de aquello nuestros corazones están entrelazados.

El hombre cabellos celestes volvió a suspirar cuando oía a Jūgo, Karin era la culpable de todo, ella tenía la culpa de robarse su alma, de robársela el día que se conocieron hace mas de diez años atrás, por eso la molestaba, por eso se reía de ella, para asegurarse de mantener conversaciones aunque en realidad fueran peleas... para sentirla un poco más cerca; claro era mucho más simple culparla en su mente a ella que que culparse a si mismo sabiendo que la mayor parte de la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido era culpa de él.

—No lo entiendes.

—Claro que lo entiendo Suigetsu, aunque sea casada lucha por ella —le sonrió el musculoso hombre mientras le daba un golpecito de animo en la espalda. Suigetsu cada momento sentía que debía hablar pronto o todo sería más difícil.

—Ella sabía que esto estaba mal, pero la muy zorra acepto mis insinuaciones —golpeó la mesa con el puño—, acepto cada uno de mis actos, cuando la veo solo deseo rasgarle la ropa y hacerle el amor.

—Vez Suigetsu —colocó una mano en el hombro del hombre a modo de apoyo—, te sientes así por qué de verdad la amas, ahora lo que debes hacer es demostrarle a ese hombre que la perdió y que ahora es tu mujer, aunque sea cruel esa es la realidad, uno de los tres termina sufriendo.

—Maldita sea, lo se, uno de los tres va a terminar muy mal.

—Vamos dímelo, ¿Quien es ella? —una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios amables de Jūgo, Suigetsu sabía que ese era el momento, tenía que lanzar la verdad aunque las cosas acabaran mal.

—Jūgo, nunca he querido hacerte daño, se que te presto bromas y me río de todos, pero siempre he valorado tu amistad... Hablar hoy contigo me a revelado muchas cosas —el aludido no comprendía las palabras que oía ni a que se referían estas—. Como te dije tu la conoces, muchas veces la he buscado en tu propia casa... Esto no es fácil se decía a si mismo las ultimas palabras pronunciadas casi en un susurro—, Jūgo mi amante... Es Karin.

En ese momento las palabras del hombre de ojos violeta quedaron en el aire, Juugo creía que había oído mal, que había cometido un error de pronunciación el hombre que tenía frente a él, pero la violacia mirada le este le dijo que había oído bien, su respiración rápidamente se comenzó a agitar, los pulmones prácticamente se le cerraban y en sus ojos comenzaba a rodear un brillo escarlata. En su mente solo se decía "No puedo creer esto, esto no es posible... No, no y no".

De un rápido movimiento Juugo lanzó la mesa un par de metros, coloco sus manos a los costados de Suigetsu mirándolo de manera amenazadora, todos en el bar quedaron impactados, la música se detuvo y todos veían la escena. Los gritos de furia de Jūgo asustaron a todos los que lo rodeaban alejándose un poco.

—¡Esto nunca te lo perdonaré! ¡No quiero que ni uno de los dos se me acerque, me das asco! —impacto su puño contra la blanca piel del rostro de Suigetsu, una sonrisa cínica se formo en el rostro de Juugo quien lamió la sangre que acababa de quedar en sus nudillos, Suigetsu se colocaba en pie cuando el musculoso hombre le impacto un rodillazo en el estomago robandole todo el aire—. Me imagino que todas las citas de trabajo que ella tenía fuera de la ciudad eran falsas ¡Maldita perra, me mintió! —gritaba mientras impactaba su puño contra la pared.

Sus palabras eran completamente ciertas, cada una de esas citas de "trabajo" solo eran escusas para revolcarse con Suigetsu, la reacción que estaba teniendo Jūgo era completamente esperada por el hombre, sabía que este reaccionaría así, por lo cual solo trataba de esquivar los golpes, no quería decir más.

Por la cabeza de Juugo pasaban imágenes, Suigetsu y Karin besándose, tocándose, ambos amándose en su propia cama o en cuantas otras más, solo dios sabía cuantos hoteles habían ensuciado. Cuando se cansó de golpear la pared, miró lleno de rencor a Suigetsu.

—Los odio a los dos —su voz estaba mezclada, la ira lo tenía dominado, pero esta ira había sido detonada por el dolor, Suigetsu le hizo frente, debía hacerlo.

—Tu no lo entiendes, Karin y yo sabes que cometimos un error, pero no podíamos evitarlo, aunque no lo creas sufro con saber que te engañe amigo.

—¡Maldito traidor! —el grito de ira desgarró el lugar.

—Lo se, perdí a un amigo por la tentación de sus labios.

Jūgo lo miró lleno de odio, ira y asco. Caminó hacia la entrada de lugar y le gritó.

—Adiós para siempre.


	19. Give me everything Shino & Konan

La adolescente de cabellos azulinos siempre fue alegre y vibrante, siempre sonreía, hasta que aquel día toda posible felicidad en ella se destruyó llevándola a una terrible amargura. Aquel lluvioso día que perdió su corazón, aquel día que perdió al hombre que amaba. Por que si, él era un hombre mucho mayor que ella con el cual compartía una relación oculta de su padre.

Konan siempre los días de lluvia recordaba ese suceso y así estaba en ese momento, apoyada en el marco de la ventana mirando la lluvia caer dejando que sus recuerdos volvieran a ella.

Su amado Yahiko estaba frente a ella en aquella acostumbrada y oculta cafetería, ella sonreía ante las bromas de aquel adulto, Konan con solo diecisiete años se había enamorado de uno de los contrincantes políticos de su padre, un atractivo hombre que rosaba los treinta años quien con su alegre sonrisa la hacía feliz.

Lo que la pareja no sabía era que Hanzo apodado Hanzo de la salamandra, padre de aquella jovencita conocía todo sobre aquella relación, esto no era de su agrado, sino que todo lo contrario, era una deshonra para él.

Ellos continuaban riendo y conversando, Konan nunca supo los verdaderos motivos, tal vez su relación con él influyó en la decisión de su padre, tal vez el simplemente quería limpiar su camino ante las nuevas elecciones, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido, la motocicleta estacionada junto a ellos, el hombre con su rostro prácticamente tapado tampoco fue importante para ellos, pero en el momento en que este sacó un arma y con dos disparos le quitó la vida a Yahiko el mundo de Konan cambió ¿Cómo cambió? De manera radical, su alegría se había esfumado, sus sonrisas quedaron en el pasado, sus ganas de vivir enterradas con él ¿Y ahora cómo era su vida? Silenciosa, solo hablaba lo justo y lo necesario, demasiado seria para solo ser una niña, confinada en aquella casa de campo con la única compañía de un guarda espaldas, un loco para ella.

Su padre tras aquel delictivo acto la había tenido que esconder de la mafiosa organización que se encontraba tras Yahiko, para un hombre tan joven como este había sido fácil llegar a los altos cargos públicos gracias a una mafiosa organización, en el momento en que Hanzo se encargó de eliminarlo esta se fue en su contra, su objetivo era asesinar a su hija y única heredera; lo más simple para Hanzo fue alejarla de todo, enviarla demasiado lejos para que la encontraran y exactamente eso hizo, la envió a una de las propiedades de su familia, una alejada en las montañas, esta era su casa de descanso ya que las aguas termales que se encontraban ahí eran perfectas para calmar su cansancio.

Konan volvió a la realidad, estaba en esa casa con una sola compañía, su guarda espaldas, un hombre callado de grandes habilidades y una inmutabilidad impresionante apodado "El Insecto", aquel apodo podía ser tomado de manera negativa atribuyendole pocas habilidades, pero aquello era todo lo contrario, el apodo de debía a dos cosas, la primera y más simple era que ese hombre de cabellos oscuros poseía un gran amor por estos pequeños seres, amaba los insectos de todas las especies y por otro lado y más importante que la razón anterior, el apodo se debía a su meticulosidad, como también a su fiereza ¿Fiereza un insecto? Claro que si, ¿O acaso los enjambres de abejas asesinas son pasivas?

Shino Aburame demasiado callado, demasiado serio, era como estar sola, eso sentía ella. Lo miró parado a su lado con los ojos ocultos por los lentes de sol que claramente con el clima no necesitaba, su nariz y su boca tapadas por el cuello alto de una camiseta y su cabeza cubierta por la capucha de la misma, siempre igual siempre lejano a ella. Se sentía sola necesitaba un amigo, alguien en quien confiar pero en ese hombre era imposible.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas trayendola a la realidad, no podía seguir necesitaba alejarse de todos y de todo, necesitaba... morir.

El hombre de gafas oscuras la miró sin que ella lo notara, siempre la veía llorar en los días de lluvia y eso lo cabreaba aun que no lo demostrara; lo agotaba verla así, a pesar de que ella no le dirigía muchas palabras a él le agradaba estar a su lado, a pesar de esa postura melancólica y triste él sabía que ella antes era feliz y quería lograr verla sonreír aunque solo fuera una vez, como lo hacía antes, como lo hacía el día que estaba junto a Yahiko antes de que le disparara.

Konan suspiró audiblemente y se colocó en pie mirando a aquel silencioso hombre.

—Shino voy a las aguas termales —no necesitaba explicarle el por qué, ni menos pedirle permiso. Él solo asintió y caminó tras de ella.

Al llegar a la habitación de Konan esta entró y se colocó una pequeña toalla al rededor de su grácil cuerpo, sobre este también coloco una yukata celeste y salió. Ella sentía los ojos del hombre sobre su cuerpo al caminar un par de pasos tras de ella ¿Qué significado se le podía atribuir a ese actuar?

Konan mientras caminaba en silencio analizaba al hombre, este era muy distinto a Yahiko quien desbordaba alegría, tenacidad y decisión, su risa era contagiosa y la hacían a ella sonreír, sus besos apasionados y cálidos la volvían loca, sus manos impetuosas la hacían llegar a niveles de placer desconocidos. Shino era bastante diferente, callado, serio, hablaba lo justo y parecía no sonreír, ni si quiera le había visto el rostro.

Una vocecilla infantil resonó en su cabeza "Una noche no le hace mal a nadie", ¿Una noche? ¿Se insinuaba a si misma a ser infiel a la memoria de Yahiko? pensaba con desasosiego; "No le seras infiel, el esta muerto", su respiración comenzó a agitarse ya llegando al lugar, Shino habló con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

—Señorita Konan, ¿Se encuentra bien? —ella volvió a suspirar mientras asentía con su cabeza.

—Tu trabajo debe ser aburrido, cuidarme todo el día debe ser demasiado fácil para ti —¿Por qué decía eso? Ni ella lo comprendía pero quería entablar conversación.

—Es duro, aburrido no, solo me preocupa su bienestar señorita Konan —él se preocupaba por ella, caminó de manera lenta hacia la piscina termal que se encontraba frente a ella, hundió la parte inferior de su cuerpo en la cálida agua, aún estando de espaldas le habló.

—Si solo tuvieras una noche como él —claramente se refería a Yahiko— ¿Qué arias para que fuera inolvidable? —no sabía si se lo preguntaba a él o a ella misma, simplemente hizo la pregunta al aire. La mente de Shino comenzó a viajar por escenas poco decorosas y completamente fuera de lugar, pero respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Sabía usted que las moscas solo viven veinticuatro horas? —ella solo negó—. Ellas viven al máximo el tiempo de vida que tienen ya que es muy corto, los humanos no sabemos apreciar lo que tenemos —junto a él un enorme rosal se erguía, cortó una de las rosas y la observo detenidamente- no aprovechamos nuestras vidas.

Por los ojos de ella comenzaron a rodar lágrimas silenciosas, Yahiko tenía tanto por lo que vivir, tenía que vivir por ella, pero el ya no estaba confinándola de esta manera en un terrible dolor, ella de inmediato se dio la vuelta mirando al Aburame.

—El no deseaba morir.

Shino caminó quedando a la orilla de la piscina, se arrodilló frente a ella para quedar frente a frente, antes de hablar acomodó la rosa en el suave cabello de ella, era la primera vez que tenían contacto físico.

—A el señor Yahiko no le habría gustado verla llorar.

—Responderme Shino ¿Qué arias si solo tuvieras una noche?

Ella exigía su respuesta, él sabía que debía dársela... deseaba dársela.

—Amarla por una noche completa... Por toda una noche Konan-sama —respondió de manera educada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer, ella quedó impactada ante las palabras de su guarda espaldas—, dale todo una noche ya que sabría que no existe un mañana, lo aria todo... esta noche- terminó de decir, por la mente de Konan rondaba la ultima parte de la frase "Esta noche".

En ese momento actuó como siempre Yahiko le dijo que lo hiciera, que actuara, que no debía quedarse en la inmovilidad, que ella debía tomar las riendas de su vida y por primera vez actuó sin pensar.

—Hagamoslo esta noche —le susurro acercándolo a sus labios. se fundieron en un beso lleno de necesidad, lleno de deseos, deseos de olvidar, deseos de querer, deseos de sentirse amados—. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Konan salió de la piscina y se abrazó al cuerpo de él, el Aburame no acostumbraba tener contacto con la gente por lo cual se sorprendió de sentir la suave piel de ella rozándolo, la cual solo era cubierta por la delicada toalla que le permitía ver el nacimiento de sus senos. La mujer realizó un acto que ni un asesino se había atrevido a hacer, tomó los lentes del hombre dejando sus oscuros ojos a la vista, quitó la camiseta que le impedía ver el rostro de Shino, mostrando así por primera vez aquel rostro que tanto la intrigaba. Acarició su cabello y comenzó a bajar la mano hacía la mejilla de él, lo acercó de un solo movimiento para besarlo, tal vez los besos de Shino no eran torpes e impetuosos como los de Yahiko, pero estos también la hacían sentir muchas emociones; los besos de él eran lentos, dedicados y sumamente diestros logrando excitarla de inmediato, las manos de la chica comenzaron a bajar por el fibroso y marcado pecho del hombre, podía sentir cicatrices en su piel, él era un guerrero silencioso.

Él se movía cauteloso sobre el delicado cuerpo de ella, su trabajo lo había convertido en alguien alejado de los placeres carnales sin que eso significara que no los conocía y menos aun, que no los disfrutaba, quería darle todo aquella noche, ella lo merecía, merecía volver a sentirse amada, querida; deseaba alejarla del dolor. Sabía que al día siguiente toda la situación sería olvidada, por lo menos él lo mantendría de esa forma, como solo una noche.

Siempre Konan fue una princesita para su padre, siempre fue protegida de todo, siempre alejada de aquello que podría hacerle daño, pero ahora en los brazos de Shino se sentía una reina, una reina a la cual aquel silencioso hombre la coronaba con deseo. Ella se aferro al borde del pantalón de él acercando sus cuerpos más, logrando que ambas intimidades chocaran, deseaba que él le hiciera el amor sin parar, pero Shino desde pequeño fue entrenado no solo como guerrero, sino que también como todo un caballero, él nunca aria algo que podría mal interpretarse.

Ella con sus delicadas manos comenzó a recorrer la entrepierna del hombre por sobre el molesto pantalón, él soltó un casi inaudible gemido, aquello la excito más, estaba todo caminando como deseaba. Beso el cuello del Aburame mientras sus dedos liberaban al hombre de las molestas prendas dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Shino nunca sintió miedo a nada, ni si quiera a la muerte pero en este momento si temía, aquel temor radicaba en su auto control, si ella continuaba con esas caricias él no lograría controlarse, la situación se estaba volviendo insana y demasiado caliente para él quien como todo asesino acostumbraba a manejar todo con la cabeza fría. Konan le dio un pequeño empujón con sus brazos haciéndolo retrocedes, tras ella el vapor que expelía la piscina la hacia ver entre la niebla, su mirada anaranjada tenía un brillo que él nunca había visto antes, ella acercó sus manos hacia sus pechos desatando la toalla, dejándola caer mostrándose ante él completamente desnuda. El agua caliente de la piscina al formar el cálido vapor mojaba el cuerpo de ella dándole un hermoso brillo a su piel. El Aburame la observaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven mujer, era toda una diosa ante sus ojos, una diosa de papel que parecía rota por el dolor, pero él la ayudaría a sanar, él la aria sentir bien.

Pero lo que continuo no era lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre, ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa y se arrodillo frente a él, Shino de inmediato al verla introducirse su miembro casi erecto en la boca se sorprendió.

—Señorita Konan... —escapó como un suspiro de sus labios, al sentir la lengua de la mujer en la punta de su ya erecto pene, él deseaba hacerla sentir bien pero la situación era la contraria, ella era quien le daba placer.

La mujer de cabello azulino, lamía el miembro como si fuera la ultima vez que lo aria como si fuera "la ultima noche", deseaba que gimiera de verdad, que dejara de lado su posición de maleante, deseaba que se comportara como un hombre normal y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Shino al sentir que su pene estaba completamente dentro de la boca de su protegida, ella parecía diestra a pesar de no serlo, solo había mantenido relaciones intimas con Yahiko una vez antes de su muerte, ella simplemente se estaba dejando llevar. Ambos no podían prometerse un mañana o una vida juntos pero si podían prometer entregarse por completo esa noche.

Las lamidas continuaron enloqueciendo al Aburame quien intentaba ocultarlo, pero cuando sintió que se correría en la boca de ella trato de alejarla pero ella aumento el ritmo, Shino simplemente le acaricio el cabello de manera tierna ¿Tierna? Si aun que nadie conocía ese lado de él, muy profundamente Shino era un hombre bueno. Konan continuaba y continuaba succionando y lamiendo el erecto miembro, cuando de pronto sintió un dulce sabor que embargaba su boca, el hombre no lo había soportado y había liberado por completo su esencia en ella. El silencioso hombre la miró apenado y avergonzado por lo ocurrido, pero ella tragó para después lamer la punta del miembro dejándolo reluciente.

Él la jaló del brazo y la abrazó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella no era abrazada por nadie, pero él le estaba entregando todo con aquel abrazo.

Se sentía completamente embriagado a pesar de no haber bebido nada, embriagado por sus caricias, embriagado por ella; si pudiera la tendría así todas las noches, la llevaría a su hogar -el cual había abandonado para cuidarla- y la aria su mujer, para amarla todas las noches que le restaban, pero no era posible.

Quería olvidar sus pensamientos, por lo cual se entregó a la tarea de darle placer a la muchacha, la recostó con mucho cuidado sobre una de las piedras decorativas de la piscina y comenzó a lamer uno de sus senos, mientras el otro lo acariciaba con su mano, ella solo liberaba gemidos de placer por sus labios entre los cuales se podía distinguir su nombre. Ella acariciaba su cabello mientras gemía por más, deseaba tenerlo todo. La mano del hombre abandonó la suavidad del seno de Konan para descender por el plano vientre hasta abrir con delicadeza sus piernas, ella se sonrojó de inmediato pero se dejo hacer. Acarició la húmeda entrada de ella con mucha dedicación y delicadeza robándose sus suspiros, ella sentía que gracias a las caricias de el subía lentamente al cielo.

—Se gentil —le suplicó, mientras afirmaba sus cabellos negros, el obedeció de inmediato mientras la besaba, ingresó un dedo dentro de la cavidad logrando que ella se arqueara por el placer, los gemidos aumentaban a medida que las embestidas dactilares lo hacían. Cuando un largo gemido le aviso que ella había llegado al éxtasis se acercó al oído de la mujer y le susurro.

—Alcanzaremos juntos las estrellas —ella se sentía morir por la delicadeza y la hermosura de las palabras pronunciadas por los labios de él.

Un nuevo beso los unió mientras el ingresaba en ella, espero unos segundos a que ella se acostumbrara y comenzó a embestirla, Konan una y otra vez gemía mientras se aferraba a su ancha espalda. Ella se sentía en la cima del mundo y tal como aquella primera vez con Yahiko sabía que si ella resbalaba de la cima él la sostendría. La mujer giró quedando sobre él, se incorporó para comenzar a cabalgarlo; Shino la sostenía por las caderas observando el delicado cuerpo de Konan subir y bajar extasiado del placer, la imagen era completamente asombrosa ¡Ella era su diosa!, pero ella temía que él no estuviera disfrutando a la par, sus dudas se dispersaron al mirar el rostro del Aburame que se encontraba transformado por el placer ¿Una sonrisa? Exacto, en los labios del hombre había una enorme sonrisa que surcaba sus mejillas.

Las embestidas aumentaban su velocidad embargándolos a ambos.

—Daría mi vida para hacerla feliz Konan-sama —pero ella de inmediato negó, y mientras las embestidas se encontraban en su máxima velocidad ella se acercó a los labios de él y le susurro sobre los mismos entre jadeos.

—No me dejes sola —en su rostro había miedo, miedo a volver a quedar confinada en la soledad, en el dolor. De inmediato él respondió antes de volver a besarle.

—Nunca... Nunca señorita Konan.

¿Él le estaba prometiendo un mañana? Si, Shino se lo prometía y ella gustosa aceptaba mientras el orgasmo los inundaba a ambos. Cayó rendida sobre el fuerte y blanquecino pecho que subía y bajaba por la excitación.

Todo había comenzado como una noche, pero se había transformado en el trascurso de la misma en una vida.


	20. Cinco letras Sasuke & Karin

¿Ella sabía que él simplemente la usaba? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo y fuera mucho mejor creer que él sentía algo por ella, la mujer de cabellos rojizos conocía la verdad. Todos los que la rodeaban le repetían una y otra vez que lo que ella sentía era una simple atracción, tal vez hasta podría llamarse una obsesión por él. ¿Ese era el porque de que ella dejara su orgullo y determinación de lado cayendo a los pies de él? Sí, aunque se vanagloriara ante todos de compartir sus noches con el menor de los Uchiha, ella conocía que los verdaderos sentimientos de él no eran para ella ¿Y Karin conoce quien es la dueña de esos sentimientos? No, es imposible conocer a la dueña de dichos sentimientos si estos no existen. Sasuke Uchiha en su vida solo tiene una preocupación, una sola fuente de inspiración... Su hermano.

Como siempre su teléfono portátil comenzó a sonar de manera estrepitosa dentro del aula de clases, el profesor la sacó de inmediato del aula por interrumpir, pero a ella no le importó; lo único importante en ese momento era contestar la llamada.

—En cinco minutos donde siempre —la muchacha no alcanzó a contestar ya que la llamada ya había sido cortada, por sus labios escapó un suspiro con el nombre de él.

—Sasuke-kun —salió de establecimiento educacional sin decir nada a nadie, gracias a que le habían corrido de la sala de clases tenía sus cosas con ella, por lo cual solo le quedaba llegar de manera apresurada a el lugar donde había sido citada.

Siempre era igual, él llamaba y ella acudía de manera inmediata sin importar lo que hacía en ese momento, lo más importante para ella era él.

¿A donde se dirigía? Donde se llevaban a cabo aquellos encuentros hacía preguntarse o analizar donde podrían ser ¿En la casa de él? Por supuesto que no, ella no era conocida por ni uno de los integrantes de la familia del joven Uchiha -Es mejor así- se repetía ella a modo de consuelo ¿En su propio hogar? Sasuke nunca entraría a un lugar como ese. Lo mejor era reunirse en un lugar imparcial donde ni uno de los dos pudiera tener problemas, se decía a si misma, pero eso no era cierto, si fuera decisión de ella Karin estaría día y noche colgada de Sasuke, fuera en su casa, en la calle, en la escuela, el punto era estar con él; las apariencias eran guardadas por él, su nombre, su apellido esteban en juego. Así la única solución era reunirse para soltar sus deseos y pasiones en un lugar intimo y cerrado.

Karin la primera vez que fue citada en aquel lugar esperaba un magnifico hotel cinco estrellas donde le abrirían la puerta como a la dama que ella era, que le darían a comer fresas con champagne, que todo sería hermoso. Al llegar a la dirección dada quedó boquiabierta era un motel común y corriente de esos donde solo hay una cama en medio de una habitación con un baño pequeño.

Nuevamente estaba parada frente a esa puerta... la misma de siempre, suspiró pesadamente pero en el momento en que iba a girar la manilla su celular sonó, era él.

—Entra al cuarto de una buena vez —la llamada volvió a ser cortada antes que pudiera responder.

Algo bueno que tenía el lugar era la acústica, los sonidos eran totalmente absorbidos por las paredes. Cuando ingresó la música la golpeo, Sasuke como siempre estaba tirado en medio de la cama esperándola, sus manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la música que llenaba el lugar, música demasiado ruidosa para los oídos de Karin, pero si a él le gustaba ella oiría sin decir nada.

La batería golpeaba de manera estrepitosa, el bajo hacía que el estomago le vibrara, las guitarras lo trastornaban, su cabeza asentía una y otra vez al ritmo de la música, para muchos aquella música era estrepitosa, hasta le llamaban ruido, para él los ritmos por los que se dejaba llevar eran una salida a sus problemas, le ayudaban a olvidar.

Nadie sabía que ellos estaban ahí, Sasuke y Karin no asistían a la misma escuela, ellos no tenían amigos en común, sus padres no se conocían, eran de estratos socio económicos completamente diferentes. Entonces ¿Cómo se conocieron? Un día tranquilo como muchos ella caminaba por el centro de la ciudad en busca de una lista de cosas que su madre le había pedido, mientras que él iba a la estación de policías donde trabajaba su padre; un choque en sus caminos los llevó a donde están ahora.

Karin al sentir la mirada deseosa de él sobre su cuerpo se sintió su musa, su inspiración, lo cual estaba completamente alejado de la realidad. Si, en la mirada del Uchiha se podía ver el deseo de poseerla para poder continuar con sus planes para aquel día, para él ella no era más que un depósito de esperma, al igual que todas las demás. La Mujer podía sentir la música en su cuerpo haciéndola vibrar, él como siempre hizo un gesto con su mano pidiéndole ¿Pidiéndole? No, exigiendole que se desvistiera, lo cual ella hizo de manera sensual al ritmo que le era marcado, como siempre quería enseñarle que ella no era una chiquilla, que ella era una mujer que podía encenderlo.

Sasuke mientras la miraba bajaba la mano hacia su entrepierna para comenzar a acariciarla, la situación para él solo conllevaba placer, sin conversiones, sin saludos, sin palabras de afecto, solo placer.

A pesar que Karin se sentía confusa por la situación en la que se enredaba una y otra vez trataba de no demostrarlo para así no perder el interés del Uchiha sobre ella; claro ella no sabe nada sobre el harem que posee ese hombre que son solo marcar un número de su celular podría tener a todas las mujeres reunidas en ese pequeño cuarto. La pelirroja solo en ropa interior lo miró de manera sensual, engatuzarlo.

Karin se dio la media vuelta para mostrarle su parte posterior, el Uchiha como en muy pocas ocasiones se calentó de manera rápida y no solo eso hablo una frase esperando respuesta.

—¿Un tatuaje? —ella asintió sonriendo mirándolo de medio lado, el tatuaje que se había hecho Karin comenzaba en su nuca bajaba serpenteante por su columna vertebral hacia una de sus nalgas escondiéndose bajo la pantaleta—. ¿Hasta donde llega?.

Ella tomó las riendas del asunto sorprendiendo al Uchiha respondiendole de manera suave y erótica.

—Averigualo, Sasuke-kun.

Nunca nadie se podía enterar de esa faceta de ella, siempre mantenía un carácter rudo y bajo control en especial con los desagradables -según ella- de sus amigos Suigetsu y Juugo, ante ellos nunca podría comportarse así, femenina, coqueta, sensual, eso estaba completamente reservado para Sasuke.

La mujer se miró en las paredes de espejo mientras caminaba con paso felino hacia la orilla de la cama donde se encontraban los pies de él. El Uchiha estaba ansioso, por primera vez ansiaba poseerla, esto se denotaba en sus ojos que brillaban de lujuria como también en su mano que agitaba una y otra vez su cautivo miembro.

Sasuke se quería lanzar sobre ella y dominar la situación pero Karin no se lo permitió le sujetó las piernas enterando sus uñas en ellas, sacando un gruñido mezclado entre el placer y el dolor de los finos labios de él. Comenzó a treparse sobre él sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la batalla no era cuerpo a cuerpo sino que completamente ocular, a ella siempre le había costado mantener la mirada en esos sensuales ojos negros que en aquel momento destellaban de carmín, pero lo hizo, mantuvo su vista sobre él mientras mordía su labio inferior deseosa. Cuando su rostro se encontraba a la altura de la entrepierna de él no pidió permiso, simplemente le retiró el pantalón dejando el viril miembro aun preso en el boxer, pero sin miramientos lamió la oscura tela haciendo que el Uchiha aprisionara la cabeza de la mujer contra su entrepierna; ella se resistió un par de segundos pero terminó sucumbiendo ante los encantos y deseos de Sasuke liberándolo de la molesta prenda.

Cada lamida hacía que Sasuke le apretara más y más la cabeza, él quería tomar el control y embestirle los labios, pero ella a través de sus uñas que enterraba en la suave piel de los muslos del Uchiha lo detenía. Comenzó a sentir un dulce sabor en los labios y supo que si no se retiraba de inmediato el llegaría al orgasmo en su boca. Se retiró logrando que Sasuke emitiera su característico monosílabo.

Él se incorporó en la cama, pero Karin de manera agresiva lo lanzó hacia atrás para que se recostara, sentándose sobre él.

—Quitaté todo, solo dejate los tacones —le ordeno el chico de cabellos negros, una sonrisa surcó las mejillas de la pelirroja quien comenzó a retirarse el sujetador el cual le lanzó sobre el rostro—. Hmp —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Bajó sus manos de manera sensual sobre su figura hasta llegar a las tiras que ataban su pantaleta, se alzó unos centímetros y la retiró; se inclinó sobre el Uchiha para lamerle los labios, este era su primer casi beso del día, a él no le gustaba que lo besaran en los labios, le parecía innecesario ya que aquella acción demostraba amor y él claramente no estaba expresando amor. Giró a la mujer posicionarse sobre su cuerpo, rozando su miembro sobre la entrada ya húmeda de ella, robándole suspiros. En el momento en que ingresó ella se aferró a su cuello como temiendo que desapareciera; lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo amaba, por eso se entregaba a él como un prostituta la cual la única paga que recibe es un "adiós".

Ese no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, ese era el momento de aprovechar el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Sasuke la embestía con fuerza recorriendo el delicado cuerpo de la joven con sus manos, mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los senos de la chica intercaladamente.

A pesar que la habitación estaba rentada por ocho horas ellos no usaban más de una, ya que el Uchiha descargaba su pasión en ella y luego se retiraba ¿Dolía? Si, pero no el cuerpo ya que las sensaciones que se creaban eran placenteras, dolía el alma, el corazón; a Karin le dolía demasiado tenerlo solo una hora cada vez que él deseaba, ella nunca podía decidir el lugar o el momento, todo se realizaba bajo las reglas de él.

Cada vez era igual, ella entraba en ese cuarto rentado, el volumen de la radio le explotaba los oídos, él hacía una petición con solo mover los dedos, ella la cumplía sin preguntar o pedir algo a cambio, él la embestía sin protección una y otra vez mientras ella gemía, terminaban en un orgasmo y él se retiraba dejándola sola.

El orgasmo en ambos explotó dejándolos rendidos y jadeantes, Sasuke se colocó en pie, ella sabía lo que pasaría, pero la acción fue otra, una corta frase salio de los labios del joven.

—Bebamos algo —le dijo de manera seca mientras se acercaba al teléfono de la habitación, eso la impactó.

Él no se iría, por primera vez no se iría.


	21. Chica eléctrica Inoichi & Tenten

El día que sus padres murieron todo se derrumbó, su vida cayó del cielo a la tierra, ya no una niña, como tampoco era un mujer; solo con diecisiete años tubo que afrontar su incipiente realidad, una realidad cargada de deudas. Sus padres a pesar de ser unos emergentes empresarios debieron pedir prestado a varios bancos cientos de miles de dolares para lograr comenzar con su negocio, pero antes que pudieran pagar dichos prestamos ambos murieron a manos de un conductor ebrio, no solo la dejaron sola sino que también afrontando una dura realidad.

El dinero comenzó a escasear, cada día era más complejo afrontar las continuas cobranzas, como también el costoso instituto en el cual estudiaba, más sacar adelante a un pequeño hermanito de tan solo seis años. Tubo que librar una dura batalla legal para demostrar que ella era capaz de criar y mantener al pequeño Sheng Ama; con lágrimas en sus ojos más la ayuda de los abogados del padre de su mejor amigo logró mantener a su hermanito a su lado, pero ¿Cómo mantenerlo? ¿Cómo alimentarlo? Claramente los niños no comen, no se refugian, ni visten amor. Comenzó a trabajar de mesera, pero el dinero cada día escaseaba más, continuó vendiendo los enseres innecesarios -según ella- de su hogar, para terminar vendiendo la casa de sus padres.

Pasó de vivir en el barrio acaudalado de la ciudad a un pequeño apartamento en la parte humilde de la misma, esto nunca la avergonzó ya que sabía que debía esforzarse para demostrar que ella era una mujer responsable capaz de criar a su hermanito, pero cada día se sentía más acorralada con las deudas de sus padres.

La mujer que vivía frente a ella comenzó a notar la abrupta baja de peso de esta y como cada día en sus ojos cuando la saludaba muy temprano por la mañana -cuando tienes un trabajo nocturno es normal que llegues cuando el sol comienza a alumbrar- podía ver crecer  
>el miedo. Esta mujer se acercó a la muchacha con una solución.<p>

—Tenten, ven conmigo a la "agencia", ahí podrás encontrar clientes adinerados que te ayudaran a salir de tus problemas —la mujer rubia de pechos prominentes colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica. Esta estaba impactada ante el ofrecimiento, si Tsunade era una scor o como vulgarmente se le llamaría, era una prostituta costosa.

—No lo se Tsunade-sama, tengo miedo de llegar a eso —en los ojos de la chica se plantaba la duda ¿Y si lo hacía? Nadie tenía que enterarse.

—Querida piensa en tu hermanito, además no tienes que vivir toda tu vida de esto —le respondía mientras llevaba un vaso de alcohol a sus labios, aquel era su escape ante su realidad—, puedes estudiar y luego salir de esta profesión, piensa que solo será un empleo transitorio.

Por los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a correr lágrimas de impotencia, Tsunade tenía razón era una solución rápida a sus problemas y además podría salir de esa vida cuando pagara todo lo que debía, pero existía un gran problema en su mente.

—Tsunade-sama, yo... Yo soy virgen.

Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus ojos, se sentía horrible de solo pensar que le entregaría su virtud a un hombre al cual no amaba y solo por dinero; en los ojos de Tsunade brilló el signo del dinero.

—Pequeña eso es aún mejor —¿Cómo podía ser eso mejor? Claro que lo era—. La virginidad se vende a un precio muy alto ya que no hay muchas muchachas hermosas y jóvenes como tu que lo sigan siendo.

Claro que Tenten Ama seguía siendo virgen, ella albergaba la estúpida idea que algún día el amor de su vida le declararía su amor y ella se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a él, pero pensar que algún día su mejor amigo, el genio Hyūga le declararía amor eterno a ella no era más que un hermoso sueño, una hermosa mentira y ahora no podía vivir de sueños necesitaba algo tangible, algo llamado dinero.

Si Tenten hubiera acudido a Neji Hyūga en busca de ayuda monetaria la habría obtenido; él siempre la había ofrecido, hasta el padre del chico le había ofrecido ayuda de este tipo, pero su orgullo nunca le permitiría aceptarlo.

—Esta bien Tsuande-sama, acepto.

Sello su destino con aquellas palabras, sello su nuevo camino. Un nuevo camino que no conocería nadie, ella sola lucharía por su hermano y por salir adelante, porque ella era una mujer fuerte.

Los meses pasaron y su ultimo año escolar comenzaba, al fin los problemas económicos quedaban atrás gracias al trabajo de su cuerpo. Durante las horas que pasaba en los brazos de hombres a los cuales ni si quiera les conocía el nombre no pensaba en nada, si el cliente lo permitía colocaba la música a un volumen moderado que permite oír sus "gemidos de placer", claro estos siempre eran falso ya que no sentía nada especial, solo tenía un hombre en su interior, desgarrándola y humillandola, pero si aquello era lo necesario para que su hermanito comiera bien ella lo aria.

Neji se preguntaba ¿Cómo Tenten había logrado salir de su problema económico? Ahora gozaba de estabilidad de la misma, se había cambiado de apartamento a uno aunque pequeño en un barrio decente de la ciudad, ¿Cómo había logrado comprar un automovil en el cual movilizarse? y más impresionado aun ¿Cómo ella había pagado sagradamente todos los meses las cuentas de sus difuntos padres?. El la admiraba en silencio, a pesar de siempre tener una sonrisa en los labios la castaña era un mujer fuerte y decidida, nunca se lo diría pero lo pensaba.

Tres hombres adultos pasados de las cuatro décadas se encontraba en un bar de la ciudad aquel día bebiendo y comiendo, ya que por sus constantes misiones en el servicio secreto del país no tenían el suficiente tiempo para compartir como amigos de infancia. El hombre de cicatrices en la cara y coleta alta les contaba a sus amigos como se tomaba el tiempo una vez al mes de visitarla a ella. El siempre había considerado a las mujeres unas problematicas y molestas que solo se dedicaban a gastar dinero y reclamar pero ella para él era diferente, su cuerpo tibio y juvenil que se pegaba al propio con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Deberían verla sonreír, aunque sea problemática es perfecta —las imagenes pasaban de manera rápida por su mente; los movimientos graciles de la niña que hacían que sus pechos delicados se movieran al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Ella es quien uno quiera, puedes pedirle lo que sea —todas las actitudes de ella lo volvían loco, a pesar de ser un hombre serio y tranquilo con ella lograba soltar las riendas de su lujuria; los labios de ella lo llevaban a una especie de transe donde sus movimientos parecían sincronizados, como si él la controlara a través de sus propios movimientos, sentía que ella podía verlo más allá.

Las caras de sus amigos parecían perturbadas ante los comentarios del Nara. Chōza Akimichi se río de manera estrepitosa haciendo que su panza golpeara un poco la mesa en la cual estaban sentados.

—¡Por Dios Shikaku! Te agradezco el ofrecimiento de darme el numero de esa niña pero creo que mi mujer tiene todo lo que deseo —por su mente pasaban platillos diversos haciéndolo babear— cocina como una diosa.

Los tres hombres rieron a la vez, cada vez el alcohol afectaba más al Nara, cuando este estaba de descanso bebía aquello no significara que fuera alcohólico pero si disfrutaba de beber una copa de buen vino. Inoichi el encargado del servicio de inteligencia del país analizaba la situación, pensar que su amigo se revolcaba con una jovencita le traía ideas a la mente.

—¿Cuantos años dijiste que tenía la chica? —Shikaku sonrío ante la pregunta, por lo visto su amigo deseaba probar con aquella muchacha.

—En realidad no lo sé —ella siempre representaba papeles a la hora de atender, nunca le había dicho su nombre real, ni su edad, ni nada con respecto a su vida, aunque en realidad él no necesitaba esos detalles, solo la necesitaba a ella—; pero creo que por su apariencia a de tener unos dieciocho años —el rubio de coleta se sorprendió, esa era la misma edad de su hija—. No coloques esa cara, ella se comporta como una verdadera mujer en la cama.

Inoichi cayó en la tentación y pidió el numero de aquella chica, la relación con su mujer cada día estaban muriendo más y más, solo los mantenía unidos el gran amor por su hija. En el preciso momento en que acababa de guardar el número el hijo de Shikaku apareció tras de ellos con cara de aburrimiento.

—La problemática de tu mujer me envió por ti papá —le colocó una mano en el hombro— tendrás problemas por llegar en este estado... Eres igual de problemático —los tres hombres rieron ante la interrupción del pequeño Nara. Shikaku se colocó en pie para retirarse del lugar, pero antes de hacerlo colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo rubio y le susurró al oído.

—No te arrepentirás, aunque debes mantener la discreción o todo se volverá problemático —terminó de decir mientras se retiraba. Claro que el rubio debía mantener todo en secreto ya que podía afectar a la relación con su hija la cual era una niña impulsiva que lo odiaría por llevar un acto de esa índole a cabo.

Los días pasaron y aquel hombre rubio ya había tenido su encuentro sexual el cual lo atormentaba, no debido al engaño a su mujer, a su hija, ni a su propia conciencia, lo que lo atormentaba era que ella era una niña, una niña a la que conocía desde pequeña la cual era amiga de su propia hija.

Llegaba a su cita con el líder de la rama secundaria de la mafia Hyūga. Hizashi Hyūga era un hombre de temer el cual pagaba no solo con cuantiosas sumas de dinero la información entregada por el Yamanaka, sino que tambien le pagaba con una amistad de años. Lo  
>acontecido no podría contárselo a sus amigos ya que Shikaku Nara también pagaba por horas de placer con esa chica la cual también era compañera de su hijo. Su única salida para aquella confesión era su amigo Hisazhi.<p>

Al entrar al despacho del hombre de cabellos largos y mirada de luna, con un formal saludo se sentó y comenzó a dar su informe sobre la información solicitada, tras terminar suspiró aproblemado, su receptor lo miró y elevando una ceja preguntó.

—¿Qué ocurre Inoichi? —sus ojos perla estaban sobre el hombre—. Te vez aproblemado —el aludido volvió a suspirar.

—¿Puedo contarte algo en confidencia? —el hombre asistió tomando atención a la preocupación de su amigo.

—Hice algo demasiado incorrecto.

Comenzó a sumirse en sus recuerdos en aquellas imagenes eróticas que lo encendían pero cuando recordaba quien era la causante de esa lujuria volvía a caer en las palabras de su conciencia.

Todo comenzó tres días antes, había llamado a la muchacha para concertar la cita, estaba preparado y dispuesto a disfrutar una nueva experiencia, pero antes de reunirse con ella debía ir en busca de su hijita al instituto y llevarla al aeropuerto ya que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de unos familiares.

Su hija se acercaba a él con sus amiguitas a su lado, todas tan alegres como su propia hija, pensó en la mujer con la que estaría en la noche la cual tenía la misma edad que ellas y se sintió extraño hasta un tanto excitado.

—Papá vamos que estoy ansiosa —le dijo sonriente la niña que en ese momento se dio la vuelta para despedirse de sus amigas—. Chicas nos vemos el lunes para contarles sobre... —miró a su padre y calló— ustedes saben.

Las chicas solo movieron la mano a modo de despedida a medida que se alejaban de ellas. Comenzó a dejar divagar su mente, todo el mundo decía que él era un hombre sumamente inteligente, serio y responsable, pero en ese momento no era ni una de aquellas cosas, su mente divagaba en la figura de las amiguitas de su hija. Primero la delicada y recatada sobrina de su amigo, la chica Hyūga; esa niña que se escondía tras una mascara de educación, finesa y timidez podría ser su prostituta, ser una perra en la cama con esas curvas marcadas y esos senos perfectos. Luego estaba la amiguita de cabellos rosa, tal vez ella no tenía un cuerpo espectacular pero si un carácter arrojado que la aria una excelente dominatrix; para finalizar estaba la chica de rasgos chinescos, Tenten, una chica alegre, vibrante que pondría a cualquier hombre a sus pies con una sola sonrisa, recorrerla en besos mientras ella sonría de manera coqueta pasaba por su mente, pero su hija le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—¡Papá! Te estoy hablando hace mucho tiempo y parece que tu no me oyes —el hombre se sonrojó de vergüenza ante sus propios pensamientos.

—Hija lo siento, cuentame.

La rubia a pesar de estar molesta volvió a hablar con su padre, ambos conversaron entretenidos, el hombre logró eliminar los pensamientos lujuriosos de su mente, eliminarlos tal vez no pero si reprimirlos.

Las horas pasaban de manera lenta, ya solo en la casa que compartía con sus dos mujeres caminaba como león enjaulado, ni una de sus mujeres estaba en la casa por lo cual no tenía nada que hacer para distraerse y aún quedaban un par de horas antes de reunirse con la scor. Encendió el televisor y comenzó a pasar por los canales uno a uno, aparecían frente a él las noticias del país, internacionales, películas, programas de concurso, hasta que un gemido escapó de los parlantes de la televisión; abrió grande sus ojos y vio a una mujer en medio de una cama acariciándose a si misma mientras gemía, subió más el volumen y dejó su mente imaginar.

Las horas pasaban y ya se había masturbado más de tres veces imaginando a la mujer con la que estaría en solo unos minutos. Lavó sus manos para luego dirigirse a su automovil; condujo hasta uno de los hoteles lujosos de la ciudad, la muchacha apodada "chica eléctrica" solo atendía en los hoteles más costosos de la ciudad, pero su amigo decía que valía la pena pagar aquel dinero por pasar una noche con ella. Según Shikaku a la muchacha se le llamaba chica eléctrica por que lograba que los hombres llegaran a electrificantes orgasmos.

Se acercó a la recepción, un hombre que estaba coludido con el trabajo de la prostitución lo atendió.

—Señor Yamanaka —le habló firme con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que según su experiencia era completamente falsa—, mi nombre es Sai, déjeme acompañarlo a su habitación.

Su amigo el Nara le había explicado que el hombre lo acompañaría hasta la habitación, antes de ingresar debía pagar la exorbitante suma de dinero y luego podría ingresar para cumplir todas sus fantasías. Ocurrió tal y como se le dijo, le entregó a Sai un sobre con dinero y este abrió la puerta, el hombre de sonrisa falsa le dijo en un susurro.

—Que cumpla todas sus fantasía señor Yamanaka.

Inoichi sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando entró a la habitación, las luces demasiado bajas, una mujer en medio de la habitación bajo un foco de luz cálida que la hacia ver como un ángel caído del cielo. La chica poseía unas curvas infartantes, el cabello castaño largo caía con ondas, un conjunto de lencería negro con rojo adornado con encajes, largas medias con ligeros, tacones altos negros que remarcaban sus piernas y un antifaz en su rostro.

—Adelante... Ven, cojeme —le seseó sensual, pero Inoichi se mantenía en su lugar. Le habían dicho que aquella mujer solo tenía dieciocho años pero parecía mucho mayor, parecía mujer adulta con basta experiencia por su manera de hablar, quería ver su rostro para no sentirse estafado.

—Primero quitate el antifaz y dime tu nombre —ella se voltió y mientras le bailaba de manera sensual se quitó el antifaz pero aún no le permitía ver su rostro.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras, puedo ser quien tu quieras —le decía mirándolo de medio lado.

—Dime tu nombre, quiero tu nombre —cada vez se excitaba más al oír y al ver a la mujer. Esta se dio la media vuelta mostrándose ante el hombre, a pesar de que tenía los ojos maquillados con formas egipcias y los labios sumanente rojos, el rostro de la chica se le hacía conocido, pero no recordaba de donde.

—Vamos elige un nombre para mi —sus labios eran sensuales y provocadores—, puedo ser y hacer lo que desees.

Ella pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo mientras se movía frente a los ojos de él, era como si la rozara con sus ojos, la mente del hombre parecía dominarla, el deseaba que se tocara sus senos y ella lo hacia, la mujer era toda una profesional, sabía interpretar las miradas de sus clientes. Ella lo llamaba con sus dedos para que se acercara. Inoichi colocó ambas manos en el rostro de la chica, los enormes ojos chocolate se le hacían tan conocidos, ¿Pero de donde? No podía recordarlo. Bajó sus mano por el cuello de ella, tan suave y firme, continuó aprisionando los senos que se erguía al momento que los rozaba, la muchacha gimió con fuerza, por lo visto sus caricias continuaban siendo aceptadas por el sexo femenino, la pequeña cintura parecía moldeada para sus manos las cuales encajaban de manera perfecta; deseaba recorrerla entera, conocer a la perfección la piel de la muchacha ¿Cómo la llamaría? Como una de las amiguitas de su hija, esa era una buena idea pensó el hombre ¿Cual? Los ojos castaños de la prostituta le recordaban a los de la amiguita de Ino, si ese sería el nombre de la mujer.

—Tenten, quiero que seas Tenten para mi.

En ese preciso momento llegaba a la entrepierna de la chica y pudo notar lo húmeda que estaba con sus caricias, ella dio un saltito al oír el nombre salir de los labios del rubio. Los ojos verdes de él la miraban llenos de deseo, él la deseaba. Sus manos llegaron al trasero de ella atrayéndola a su cuerpo, colocó su nariz en la cuenca del cuello de ella, su aroma era exquisito, no solo sus ojos y su cabello era achocolatados sino que olía de la misma manera, eso hizo en el hombre que una nueva corriente eléctrica lo recorriera; ahora entendía el apodo.

Ella de inmediato descifró lo que deseaba el hombre, él era importante con buen estatus economico y social, con una buena mujer, y una hija amorosa. Él necesitaba locura y ella se la daría.

Tomó al hombre de la mano y lo guió a la cama, le pidió con un gesto que se sentara mientras ella se acomodaba en las piernas de él. Se dedicó a besarlo mientras le retiraba la camisa, sus manos recorrian el fuerte pecho del hombre, a pesar que este era un adulto que sobrepasaba los cuarenta poseía un cuerpo mejor que el de cualquier jovencito de su edad, acercó sus manos a la entrepierna del hombre para comenzar a acariciarla.

—Tenten —suspiraba el entre sus labios, ella se erizaba al oír su nombre en los labios de él.

—¿Me das un helado papi? —le susurró sobre los labios como una niña chiquita, este se sorprendió no sabía a que se refería. Desabrochó el pantalón de él, este se alzó para que le reiraran las prendas inferiores mostrando su gran y madura virilidad—. Quiero este helado papi ¿Puedo lamerlo?.

Su voz sonaba tan dulce e infantil que lo hacía enloquecer, entre gemidos asintió ante la petición de la chica. Ella simplemente se arrodilló frente a él y deseosa lamió desde la base hasta la punta como si realmente el miembro fuera una paleta helada, con sus dedos lo sostubo frente a ella y comenzó a introducirlo en su cavidad bucal que cada momento parecía más pequeña para tremendo pene. Logró introducirlo todo rozando con sus labios la base del mismo, lenta y tortuosamente comenzó a succionar a medida que subía por el falo descargando en él oleadas de placer, al llegar a su punta la succiono como si se tratara de un helado de crema, lo hacia con impetud, para volver a pasar la lengua por toda la longitud del viril miembro mientras acariciaba las partes bajas de este.

—Eres una niña muy mala —salió de los labios de este de manera aspera por el placer que lo inundaba, ni si quiera podía hablar bien—, has hecho que el helado se comience a derramar —apuntó su miembro el cual liberaba un poco de liquido preseminal—; debes limpiarlo.

Ella asintió y con una sonrisa en sus labios lamió cada gota quen saliá hasta dejarlo igual de erecto pero brillante gracias a la saliva. Lo tenía completamente duró gracias a su perversidad, todo lo que Shikaku había dicho era cierto, ella se acoplaba de manera perfecta a las necesidades de su cliente. Volvió a sentarse sobre él haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran, el vaiven suave y excitante los enloquecía a ambos, Inoichi gemía sobre los labios de ella, la muchacha como toda una profesional finjía sin ser descubierta.

Las caricias cada vez se intensificaban, él deseba tener esa suave piel como suya, se colocó en pie y la miró.

—Coloca las manos en la cama Tenten —ella de inmediato lo hizo mientras movía el trasero sensual en forma circular, comenzó a desender y asender en su posición moviéndose eroticamente, provocandolo cada vez más; Inoichi mientras la miraba acariciaba su pene haciendo que este vibrara practicamente en su mano, los movimientos de la chica lo hacían delirar.

En ese momento el sería la envidia de todos los hombres que conocía, estaba de pie desnudo, excitado, con una adolecente a su completa dispocición, la cual lo incitaba con sus movimientos. No preguntó, no pidió permiso, simplemente tomó la parte posterior del muslo derecho de la muchacha y elevo la pierna para ver su entrada, corrió hacia un lado la sensual ropa interior para poder ver su húmeda cavidad. Ingresó de una estocada haciéndola inclinarse hacia adelante por la fuerza, con sus delicadas manitos se aferró a las sabanas, mientras que él le elevaba la pierna de lado para penetrarla de manera más profunda entre gemidos y quejidos. La atmosfera estaba completamente erotizada, estaban completamente sumergidos en la atmosfera de placer.

Ella claramente tenía sus preferencias para los clientes, ahora que tenía una larga lista de espera para atender podía elegir a quien atender y a quien no, solo aceptaba a hombres que podían pagar su tarifa como también estos debían tener un aspecto físico "agradable" ante sus ojos, siempre en el mismo hotel, cómoda en el mismo cuarto; acostumbraba atender a hombres mayores, hombres que podrían ser mayores que su propio difunto padre, lo normal es que estos fueran hombres casados en matrimonios donde la pasión había quedado de lado o solteros empedernidos. Todo se hacía de su manera, ya que aunque no se sentía satisfecha de manera carnal, ella satisfacía sus necesidades económicas. La muchacha sabía que no disfrutaría del sexo- ya que ella misma se había cerrado ante la opción- hasta hacerlo con una persona a la que amara, con el único hombre al que amaba, pero eso era imposible.

Cada vez Inoichi apretaba más sus ojos perdiendo la visión por el placer que le hacía sentir la chica, a pesar de la incomoda posición ella se movía de manera perfecta, ella lo hacia delirar. Se sentía en la cima del mundo, las paredes vaginales de la pequeña lo aprisionaban como tratando de ahogar su miembro, lo aprisionaban enriqueciéndolo, subió altísimo hasta pensó que vería a todos los dioses mientras explotaba en un orgasmo, lanzando toda su esencia sobre el delicado trasero y espalda, haciéndola caer "rendida", tras la agitante sesión de sexo.

Ella jamás daba más de lo necesario, los dejaba rendidos y ella simulaba estarlo, no se atrevía a dar más para no salir dañada, además la única parte intacta en ella, la única parte que no había sido mancillada era su corazón el cual tenía dueño... Neji.

Terminó de relatar lo acontecido suspirando pesadamente.

—Esa niña es mi delirio, pero Hizashi... —el hombre de ojos prelados asintió, sabía que era lo que el Yamanaka diría.

—Lo se Inoichi, ella es Tenten —suspiró apenado ante la situación que se gestaba—. También caí en sus brazos, en el momento tampoco la reconocí, creí al igual que tu que todo era una jugarreta de mi mente, pero no.

Su intención no era espiar a su padre ni menos al señor Yamanaka, simplemente él se encontraba esperando a que su padre terminara la reunión para hablar con él. Se mantenía sentado de manera perfecta en el sofá con los ojos cerrados tratando de meditar y alejar las miradas lascivas de la asistente de su mayor. Cada vez sus sentidos se abrían más y así llegó a oír la conversación que se llevaba tras las puertas; al principio todo le pareció estúpido y de mal gusto, algo completamente fuera de la moral. Un hombre adulto pagando para tener relaciones sexuales con una chica que podría ser su hija se le hacía algo repugnante, pero aún así no cambio su semblante impasible.

En el preciso momento en que oyó "Tenten" se tensó, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre fantaseara con su mejor amiga, la cual solo era una jovencita? No comprendía la actitud del socio de su padre, dentro de si sentía ganas de patear la puerta y entrar como un tornado moliendo a golpes a ambos adultos, uno al señor Yamanaka por pensar de esa manera de su amiga y a su padre por no decir nada.

Neji siempre quiso a Tenten, ella lo comprendía, con ella no necesitaba hablar, la mujer con solo mirarlo sabía que deseaba, quería o sentía. Tenten era una especie de traductora ante el mundo la cual lograba interpretar los silencios del Hyūga de manera perfecta. Otro de los motivos por los cuales la quería, era por su personalidad, ella nunca se dejaba pasar a llevar y nunca pasaba a llevar a nadie, siempre luchaba por sus ideales y por sacar a su hermanito sola adelante; todo eso quedaba eclipsado ante el atributo que más atraía a Neji... Su alegría, Tenten a pesar de haber vivido situaciones terribles en el pasado todas y cada una de ellas las afrontaba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que lo iluminaba, ella era la luz de su oscuridad... Debía aceptarlo no solo la quería, sino que la amaba.

Continuó prestando atención a la conversación, cada momento las palabras lujuriosas del Yamanaka lo hacían imaginar a su amiga en aquella situación; por más que negara tener sueños eróticos el jovencito Hyūga los tenía y cada una de las palabras del hombre alimentaban más sus fantasías con su amiga. Cuando oyó hablar a su padre todo se destruyó a sus pies y su mente comenzó a trabajar de manera rápida.

Al fin entendía todo, entendía porque su amiga nunca aceptó su ayuda momentaria, porque normalmente estaba cansada y con ojeras; lo que no entendía era ¿Cómo podía continuar con una sonrisa en los labios? Debía averiguarlo costara lo que costara, pero más importante aún debía sacarla de esa vida.

Los meses pasaron y él se comportó de manera normal con Tenten, para él era simple guardar sus emociones, no sabía como abordar el tema con ella, no podía llegar un día a casa de ella y preguntar ¿Quieres dejar tu empleo de prostituta y venir a vivir conmigo? A si lo digo por que te amo. No eso era imposible, él no hacía las cosas de esa manera.

Un día como cualquiera comprendió lo que aria, llamó a la famosa agencia de "modelos" la cual sabía que solo era un fachada para el trabajo sexual de esas mujeres. Pidió una sesión con "la chica eléctrica" y esperó a que le dieran su cita.

Como todos los hombres que había pasado por el cuarto de hotel en el cual trabajaba Tenten, esperó a Sai, le pagó el dinero acordado he ingresó. Aquel día vestía una chaqueta con capucha, la cual se colocó para ocultar su cabello y parte del rostro. Ingresó al cuarto y la vio en medio de una luz brillante vestida como la caperucita roja. Ella comenzó con su actuación como lo aria con cualquier hombre ya que no sabía que el individuo que estaba frente a ella no solo era su mejor amigo sino que también su amor platónico.

—Has llegado lobito —le habló de manera sensual, moviendose hacía él, pero el hombre de rostro cubierto con una mano le pidió que se detuviera, él caminó hacía ella. A pesar de que había aprendido un discurso entero el cual le daría para pedirle que dejara aquella profesión las palabras no salieron.

Frente a ella realizó una acción que si le hubieran dicho que él aria nunca la habría creído, la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla, un abrazo cargado de sentimientos, demostrando lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto le dolía verla en la situación en que se encontraba. Ella sintió el aroma de aquel hombre, ese aroma inconfundible, ese aroma que había memorizado para que cuando se encontrara en su trabajo lo pudiera recordar, para pensar en él.

—Neji —escapó de sus labios, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nunca quiso que él la viera en esa situación, nunca le comentó nada, nunca comentó de sus llantos ni de lo mucho que le dolía sentirse utilizada por hombres sin escrúpulos, nunca lloró frente a él.

El sentir las lágrimas de la chica caer en su hombro lo estremeció haciéndolo abrazarla más fuerte, el discurso estaba olvidado y su corazón era el que hablaba.

—Tranquila Tenten, estoy aquí para sacarte de esto —con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de la chica—; nunca más tendrás que pasar por esto.

No sabía que decirle, no sabía si explicar o reclamar, no sabía que hacer, solo podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que solo en los brazos del Hyūga se sentía bien.

—Yo... Neji, yo... —pero el negó mientras besaba su frente.

—No me expliques nada, no me interesa que cosas han pasado en este cuarto —suspiró pensativo— muchos hombres han sido dueños de tu cuerpo —ella soltó un llanto desgarrador, comenzó a soltarse de él para caer arrodillada pero no como lo hacía normalmente -sensual y provocativa-, sino que cayó triste llorando de manera completamente audible, se podía oír como se ahogaba con sus propio llanto.

—Perdoname Neji, perdoname por ser una puta —continuaba en la misma posición sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, su voz se entrecortaba debido al llanto que la partía en dos.

El Hyūga hizo algo que a él mismo lo impresionó; se arrodilló frente a ella y la volvió abrazar como si fuera una niña chiquita que se había caído de la bicicleta.

—Tenten, no te disculpes, no tengo nada que perdonarte —le alzó el rostro para que lo mirará. Chocolate y luna frente a frente, ambos fundiéndose uno en el otro— como te dije, se que por tu cuerpo han pasado muchos hombres —ella volvió a gimotear mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero él no permitió que alejara su mirada—, pero yo quiero ser el primero en ingresar en tu corazón.

Las palabras de él la impactaron, nunca pensó oír hablar -más de una oración completa- a Neji de sus sentimientos, aunque él no lo había dicho tajantemente en ese momento le estaba expresando que la quería ¡Neji Hyūga la quería!.

—Neji... Yo, te amo— le soltó pudiendo ver como en los labios del hombre de ojos perlados se formaba una sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti —la ayudó a ponerse en pie y alzó el mentón de ella para poder mirarla nuevamente a los ojos—. Te prometo que nunca volverás a pisar este lugar.

Se acercó suavemente a ella para acariciar sus labios, por primera vez no era Tenten la que le entregaba descargas eléctricas a un hombre con un beso, sino que ella era quien las sentía. Al fin por primera vez besaba a alguien con amor, por primera vez se sentía amada y podría dejar a "la chica eléctrica" en el pasado.


	22. ¿Cómo es él? Kiba & Kurenai

La confusión emocional por la que estaba pasando la hermosa mujer de ojos rojizos la tenía con un vaso de vodka en la mano para tal vez de esa manera alejar las ideas que se plantaban en su mente. Estaba claro que su estado no era el mejor, pero debía analizar todo; debía pensar. Sin saber qué era lo que realmente sentía, maldecía y adoraba el día que lo conoció. Él desde el comienzo fue perfecto para ella, pero ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser en la clandestinidad? ¿Por qué ella no valía lo suficiente?

Los recuerdos comenzaron a danzar en su cabeza inundándola de dolor, haciéndola preguntarse miles de cosas, pero la más importante... ¿Por qué él tenía que colocar su apellido y su posición social sobre ella? Una respuesta dolorosa para aquella pregunta. Permitió que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras recordaba sus años de secundaria.

El emergente político Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba en su despacho arreglando los próximos movimientos para su desempeño como congresista. Ansiaba acercarse a la gente, y que ésta lo conociera logrando así cumplir sus deseos de prosperidad y paz para su país. Al ser muy cercano al primer ministro oía cada uno de sus consejos por lo cual debía comenzar a implementarlos, su primer paso era... Su hijo.

A pesar que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo sabía que este era un rebelde, cualquier persona creería que estaba loco al pensarlo ya que el chico acostumbraba a ser muy relajado, alejado de problemas, caballeroso, hablando en los momentos precisos con palabras sabias a pesar de ser joven. Pero Sarutobi sabía que muy dentro en el corazón de su hijo se gestaba un espíritu libre; un espíritu que busca la verdadera motivación para ser parte activa de la sociedad. Aquello no le molestaba, lo que sí era parte de su preocupación eran las constantes juntas del adolescente con un grupo radical llamado "Los doce guardianes". Éste sin ser un movimiento político peligroso avanzaba a pasos agigantados en la política del país implantando en las jóvenes mentes razonamientos que para el señor Sarutobi no estaban del todo bien.

En el momento en que se planteaba cómo hablar con su hijo, este ingresaba en la oficina desgarbado como siempre con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y un cigarrillo en los labios, su mirada parecía atenta a las actitudes del mayor.

—Asuma al fin llegas —habló el hombre colocando sus manos frente a su rostro—, necesito que hablemos un tema muy importante. Por favor toma asiento —el joven asintió sentándose frente a su padre.

Asuma Sarutobi no lograba sentir orgullo por su apellido —aunque tampoco se avergonzaba del mismo— sólo sentía que su padre no estaba del todo en sintonía con sus ideologías respecto al bienestar del país, o era que simplemente se negaba a entender sus palabras.

—Escucho —fue su única respuesta. No necesitaba interactuar más con el mayor.

—Necesito informarte algo —el semblante del congresista era serio tal y como siempre que debía enfrentarse a una situación importante—, este año no asistirás a tu escuela sino que irás a una del estado, necesito que comprendas cuál es el espíritu del fuego que arde en los corazones de las personas comunes, en una escuela llena de personas soberbias y altaneras nunca lo aprenderás.

Aquellas palabras impactaron a Asuma, él nunca se consideró un niño mimado y altanero pero por lo que acababa de oír su padre pensaba que si lo era. Decidido se colocó en pie y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que su padre solía tener para él.

—Haré lo que usted diga señor congresista —terminó de decir mientras salía. No necesitaba que le explicaran nada, si su padre había tomado la decisión él la acataría, no le dolía dejar su antigua escuela, muy poco le importaban sus compañeros; dolía el hecho que su padre pensara de esa manera sobre él.

Su primer día fue extraño. Frente a él se exponía un aula de clases atestada de personas, la mayoría de los alumnos parecían no estar atentos a las enseñanzas que impartía el docente. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre pensara que él aprendería algo ahí? A primera vista era algo absurdo, pero notó un grupo de tres jóvenes que parecían ser diferentes al resto. Uno de ellos tenía la mayor parte de su rostro cubierto por el cuello de una camiseta negra, sus ojos no estaban puestos en la pizarra sino que en un librito que parecía ser muy interesante; la segunda persona también era un chico el cual vestía de manera deportiva, su cabello era muy particular parecía cortado con un tazón de cereales. Constantemente le hablaba al muchacho de cabellos plata que tenía a su lado repitiendo incesantemente la misma frase "la llama de la juventud" sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal. La tercera persona y la que principalmente llamó su atención era la única chica del particular trío. Físicamente parecía perfecta, hermosa y de movimientos gráciles. Alargó un poco su cuerpo para ver qué hacía sobre su cuaderno, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no escribía sino que dibujaba hermosos patrones con diferentes colores.

Trató de mantenerse concentrado en lo que el maestro explicaba en ese momento, pero no lo logró, en ni un momento logró concentrarse ya que el simple hecho que la chica moviera su cabello lo desencajaba, todo lo llamaba a mirarla, sentía una abrumante necesidad de hablarle para conocerla un poco más.

El tiempo pasaba en aquel establecimiento educacional donde el grupo de ahora cuatro chicos cada vez se enlazaba un poco más. Asuma poco a poco conocía un poco más de ellos adentrándose en sus duras realidades, pero la que más le importaba era la de ella. Kurenai Yūhi ese era su nombre; una jovencita de clase media, con padres trabajadores y deseosos de que ella lograra encontrar un futuro prometedor en el arte, estos a la vez eran sumamente protectores llegando al punto en que prácticamente la encerraban en una burbuja para que no fuera dañada, ella era su hermosa flor tal y como Gai la apodaba, para Sarutobi hijo esto a su parecer no estaba mal, él como los padres de ella sentía el instinto de protegerla.

Ella de un momento al otro se vio envuelta en una ventisca que le susurraba al oído el nombre de Sarutobi Asuma, la amistad se comenzó a transformar poco a poco, ambos intentaban negar los crecientes sentimientos pero llegó un momento en que ya no lo lograron. Podrían mentirle al mundo pero a ellos mismos ya no. Trataron que sus ni amigos ni compañeros de clase lo notaran, su amor se movía en la clandestinidad aunque todos lo notaban; era una especie de secreto a voces del cual nadie mencionaba.

Él deseaba tenerla a su lado a todo momento. Ella era una especie de complemento.

La relación parecía cada vez más notoria por lo cual decidió hablar con su padre y llevarla a con él, era el momento de demostrar que ya no era un chiquillo sino que un hombre el cual estaba dispuesto a enfrentar todo por estar con la mujer amada. Al ingresar a la oficina de congresista vio a las dos personas que más odiaba en su vida, un hombre y una mujer extremadamente longevos quienes con mordaces comentarios destruyeron la vida de Kurenai, no se tomaron el tiempo de oírla, ni siquiera le permitieron replicar simplemente lanzaron todo el veneno necesario para destruir las ilusiones de la chica.

La mujer de ojos rojizos no podía creer que las palabras de aquellos ancianos fueran dirigidas a ella ¿Arribista? ¿Interesada? ¿Prostituta barata? Cada una de aquellas palabras hirientes que fueron utilizadas en oraciones aún más hirientes la impactaban, pero ¿Por qué ellos no dijeron el único calificativo que ella sentía que estaba acorde con su corazón? Ese calificativo no salió de la boca de los ancianos, porque ellos no pensaban que una chica como ella pudiera realmente estar enamorada de Asuma. Sí, lo estaba, estaba completamente enamorada de él. Por más que trató de esconderlo en su interior debía aceptarlo; él era el hombre de su vida y su gran amor.

Las cosas no fueron como deseó, todos los sueños que se planteó para la relación no fueron más que eso sólo sueños; tras salir de la escuela no se casaron ni vivieron juntos como tantas veces conversaron, no estudiaron juntos en la universidad ya que para él los consejeros del congresista tenían otros planes, tampoco caminaron de la mano bajo la lluvia tomados como en las películas. Él fue llevado lejos de manera abrupta para continuar sus estudios superiores en una universidad de la capital. Pero la clandestina relación no terminó, al contrario se hizo más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Así llevaron a ser adultos que sobrepasaban la treintena siendo cada uno reconocido en el área que desearon tomar como camino para el futuro. Ella a punta de esfuerzo estudió en la universidad para desarrollarse como maestra de artes, mientras que él se desarrolló en las ciencias políticas.

En Konoha University ella se desenvolvía como una afamada pintora, como también una querida y dura maestra, su vida era cómoda y tranquila aunque un problema emocional seguía aquejándola casi veinte años más tarde de haberlo conocido. Lo seguía amando al igual que el primer día que lo aceptó, pero la relación al igual que en aquellos tiempos continuaba siendo clandestina, ahora era peor ya que solo se podían dedicar unas horas o tal vez un día completo el fin de semana, siendo el resto de la semana nada más que conocidos, pero ni siquiera en esos pocos momentos donde podían amarse, él expresaba su cariño con palabras o caricias, siempre se comportaba como un amigo más.

Cada día se sentía más abrumada, dolida, sola... Hasta que lo conoció a él, un chico que rompió todos sus esquemas.

En sus clases encontró una niña que se podría llamar excelente, una pintora al igual que ella, sus cuadros siempre expresaban dolor sin ser gótico, muy por el contrario siempre eran claros e iluminados, pero tanta claridad expresaba una profunda desaparición o por lo menos eso podía percibir Kurenai de ellos. Sin quererlo se acercó a ella debido a que parecía tímida, tal vez extremadamente tímida, ya que cada vez que se encontraban en los talleres plásticos y Deidara o Kankurō realizaban uno de sus comentarios directos y hasta hirientes ella simplemente se sonrojaba y trataba de tapar sus obras para ocultarlas, hasta cierto punto cuando Kurenai la veía en esa situación se recordaba de sí misma en la adolescencia, ya que ella acostumbraba a ocultar sus obras de ojos ajenos tal y como lo hacía la chica Hyūga. Hinata Hyūga era el nombre de la chica.

Tras conversar en un par de oportunidades decidió tomarla bajo su tutela con clases personalizadas que fomentarían sus capacidades artísticas ya que el potencial que veía en ella era grande, éste sólo debía ser desarrollado y bien encausado. En cada una de aquellas sesiones comenzó a compartir más con la chica, a conocer sobre su vida y a abrir sus propios sentimientos frente a ella. La chica Hyūga se transformaba en algo más que una alumna llegando a cubrir el puesto de amiga.

En una de aquellas ocasiones ambas se encontraban bebiendo té tras una sesión de pintura espontánea. La pequeña chica le había comentado sobre los problemas con su padre, como éste siempre la trataba como una inútil, como la mayor deshonra del clan y como él mismo había decidido dejar a su primo a cargo del imperio Hyūga relegándola a ella a un tercer plano ya que a su hermana pequeña la había dejado como heredera principal de su apellido, ella no era más que una mancha negra en la vida para Hiashi Hyūga o por lo menos eso la hacia sentir él. Por otro lado le comentó sobre su amor imposible; un muchacho con el cual había estudiado cuando niña que también cursaba una carrera en aquella universidad, siempre compartía con él y con su grupo de amigos pero él solo la veía como una amiga, nunca la trataría como algo más que una amiga/hermana. Hinata se odiaba a sí misma por la gran timidez que tenía como rasgo principal de su personalidad, timidez que le impedía acercarse al dueño de su corazón si sonrojarse completa.

Kurenai sin darse cuenta se vio a sí misma hablando sobre su relación con Asuma; cómo ésta había nacido y perdurado en el tiempo siendo aún una relación clandestina. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a comentarle a la chica lo cansada que estaba de sentirse poca cosa para él, algo dentro de ella le decía que él se avergonzaba de ella. De sus ojos comenzaron a correr lágrimas las cuales no pudo detener aunque tampoco se esforzó por hacerlo. Estaba frustrada y dolida; por primera vez se atrevía a expresar frente a alguien sus sentimientos, pero en el momento en que la chica de cabellos azulinos la abrazaba apareció él... ¿Asuma? Si dios existiera habría sido él pero no. Un chico de aspecto un tanto feroz con un cachorro blanco a su lado aparecía por la puerta gritándole de manera alegre a Hinata.

—¡Hinata cuánto tiempo piensas tenernos esperando! —aunque sus palabras eran duras una sonrisa en los labios las suavizaban. Por lo visto todos barrían el piso con la muchacha, pensó Kurenai mientras sentía al cachorro juguetear entre sus piernas.

—L-lo siento... Kiba-kun —la mujer los miró a ambos, él parecía muy cercano a Hinata y la chica estaba completamente sonrojada. En ese momento Kurenai lo entendió, ese era el chico del cual su alumna hablaba, el debía ser su amor platónico.

Los ojos de Kiba no se posaron sobre su amiga sino que recorrieron por completo a la mujer haciendo que por la espalda de ésta bajara un escalofrío ¿Acaso el niño la miraba a ella? Si, él la recorría entera con su mirada nunca pensó encontrar a una mujer así de bella en la universidad, lo que lo impresionó por sobre la belleza de la mujer era la reacción de Akamaru quien con la mayoría de las personas se comportaba tosco, pero la mujer parecía agradarle. Kurenai trataba de alejarse unos pasos para no interrumpir la escena entre amigos ya que pensó que tal vez si Hinata notaba la manera en que el muchacho la miraba se entristecería. Hinata en ese momento no estaba preocupada del intercambio de miradas entre Kurenai y Kiba sino que enrojecía por completo al ver al escandaloso rubio que cruzaba la puerta en ese momento.

—¡Hinata! —le gritó acercándose a ella—. No sabes lo que pasó hoy, Kiba se... —pero en ese momento el chico de ojos oscuros le dio un golpe al rubio.

—Cállate Naruto —el rubio pronunciaba palabras groseras hacia el castaño. Hinata enrojeció aún más al ver la cercanía del rubio tratando de desviar la atención.

—Ki-kiba-kun, N-Naruto-kun ella es... Kurenai-sensei —a través de sus suaves y entrecortadas palabras presentó a la mujer—. Kurenai-sensei, e-ellos son Kiba-kun y N-Naruto-kun... mis amigos —los saludos fueron corteses y formales, pero Naruto no soportó más el encierro por lo cual tomó a Hinata de la mano sin previo aviso y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

—¡Hinata, mejor vamos a la cafetería! —para Kurenai la escena fue muy graciosa, o el rubio moría del hambre o simplemente era un escandaloso de nacimiento.

—N-naruto-kun no... No corras po-por favor —le decía la muchacha poseedora de ojos perla tratando de detenerlo de manera infructuosa siendo llevada fuera del aula en dirección a la cafetería. Kiba se reía una manera bastante particular llegando a parecer un ladrido. Controló su respiración y comenzó a ordenar los implementos de su amiga ya que Naruto ni si quiera le había permitido llevar sus cosas.

—Lo siento Kurenai-sensei, pero Naruto es estúpido de nacimiento —el muchacho reía se su propia broma mientras continuaba con su labor, Kurenai pensando que podría ayudar a Hinata decidió revisar un poco el terreno.

—¿Hinata es una niña muy linda verdad? —el aludido se encogió de hombros pero la mujer pudo vislumbrar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

—No lo sé sensei, siempre la he visto como una hermana —alzó la mirada para verla a los ojos, esos ojos hermosos que le parecían un tanto triste—, así que no sabría contestar a su pregunta.

Ella lo analizó, por lo visto si era un amor complejo ya que él como decía la veía como una hermana por lo cual para Hinata sería muy complicado cambiar esa percepción. Le agradó de inmediato la idea de ayudarla, ella lo merecía.

—Pero eres hombre y cualquier hombre puede ver la belleza y ternura de Hinata.

El chico por unos segundos calló pensativo mientras que el cachorro corría entre sus piernas entretenido. Kurenai quería esa información y no se detendría hasta obtenerla.

—Entonces sí, creo que es linda —terminó de decir mientras tomaba la mochila de su amiga y se acercaba a la puerta llamando al perrito quien no se separaba de la mujer—. Bueno Kurenai-sensei me voy para controlar los desmayos de Hinata.

Salió del lugar dejando a una Kurenai dividida entre la curiosidad y la alegría. Kiba pensaba que la chica era linda por lo cual ese era un comienzo, además ellos tenían la base de la amistad lo cual podría facilitar su posición de casamentera, por otro lado no había entendido la ultima frase ¿Por qué Hinata se desmayaría? en realidad la pregunta era otra ¿Cómo sabía él que su alumna se podría llegar a desmayar? Deseaba saber más y el tiempo le sobraba debido a que Asuma no se reuniría con ella hasta el fin de semana.

Volvió a pensar en él, estaba cansada de que él se avergonzara de ella ¿Cómo lo sabía? En realidad no tenía una certeza de ello pero las actitudes de él lo demostraban. Él padre de Asuma había logrado el puesto de primer ministro del país dos años atrás y aún ostentaba el cargo, los consejeros de éste conocían la clandestina relación entre ella y su hijo por lo cual el verse era aún más complejo. Asuma a modo de lucha por no ser dominado ingresó de lleno como activo militante de los doce guardianes, pero tras el trágico accidente ocurrido en la familia real estos se habían disuelto volviendo a caer bajo el alero de su padre.

Buscaba un motivo para sonreír, pero no lo encontraba cada vez el dolor se arraigaba más en su alma siendo mostrado en sus obras, cada día buscaba un motivo para no llorar pero las lágrimas volvían una y otra vez a irrumpir en su rutina. Necesitaba distraerse y ya tenía decidido cual sería su objeto de distracción siendo este ayudar con todas sus fuerzas a la chica Hyūga, ella le recordaba tanto su juventud que al menos deseaba que la poseedora de orbes perla lograra la felicidad.

Kurenai notó que Kiba cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Hinata en la facultad de artes haciéndola feliz, se lo topaba al finalizar todas sus clases, claro el chico siempre la saludaba y daba la escusa de ir en busca de su amiga, lo que no sabía era que el chico acudía al lugar por motivos muy diferentes de los que ella pensaba. Así día a día comenzó a compartir un poco más con el joven, en oportunidades él simplemente acudía a saludarla o a llevarle un café, eso se le hacía agradable... la compañía del joven Inuzuka le era sumamente confortable.

Meses más tarde la mujer tras organizar una exposición de sus alumnos más aventajados. Hinata en la pintura mostrando cuadros brillantes y puros que continuaban expresando dolor. Sai en el dibujo. Este chico a pesar de tener un aspecto seco y un tanto falso lograba plasmar en un simple hoja blanca miles de emociones que ni él lograba expresar con palabras. Deidara con la modelación de arcilla este alumno le resultaba sumamente interesante ya que tras crear una obra la exponía de inmediato para finalmente destruirla, solía decir que el arte era efímero y que no podía durar por la eternidad, que el arte era vida y este evolucionaba. A modo contrario tenía a Sasori quien creaba esculturas en madera, estas llegaban a parecer siniestros cuerpos humanos ya que la perfección era rozada por él, este discutía normalmente con Deidara debido a su concepto de arte, Sasori tomaba el arte como algo eterno, como la expresión sublime de la eternidad. A Kurenai cada uno de sus alumnos por muy diferentes que fueran le parecían perfectos y llenos de genialidad. Pero aquel día ella vivió una situación que hace más de veinte años no vivía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió importante para alguien.

Kiba ingresaba al salón sonriendo con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas en sus brazos, las mujeres eran las únicas ocupantes del espacio ya que se encontraban acabando de ordenarlo, este sin tapujos se paró frente a Hinata y le alargó el ramo de flores.

—Mira lo que te enviaron Hinata —la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios a Kurenai le parecía adorable, pero las palabras de él la descolocaron ¿Te enviaron? Esa pregunta pasó por la mente de la mujer, tal vez había oído mal, pero en el momento en que Hinata tomó la nota que venía entre las flores se desvaneció frente a ambos. Por lo visto Kiba ya preveía la situación por lo que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para sostenerla evitando de esta forma que se golpeara. Kurenai no comprendía por qué él se encontraba tan tranquilo.

—Kiba, debemos llevar a Hinata a la enfermería —ella se encontraba sumamente preocupada por la salud de su alumna, pero el chico con una sonrisa en los labios negó.

—No Kurenai-sensei, esto es normal ya verá que ahora despierta —lentamente Hinata comenzaba a abrir los ojos sonrojándose un poco más.

—Ki-Kiba-kun... ¿E-esto es una broma? —susurraba suavemente, pero el muchacho negaba mientras la ayudaba a equilibrarse.

—Es mejor que vayas.

Esta simplemente asistió y con una inclinación se despidió de su sensei antes de salir, Kiba continuaba frente a Kurenai quien parecía desconcertada por la escena, pero la acción del chico la desconcertó aún más. Este alargó la mano hacía ella entregándole una bolsita de regalo.

—Vi esto y pensé en usted sensei —ella lo recibió desconcertada. En las mejillas del muchacho un leve sonrojo apareció—. Bueno me voy o Hinata podría terminar muerta de la vergüenza.

La sonrisa del chico la desconcertaba tanto como las palabras de este, no le quitó la vista hasta que lo vio desaparecer. Suspiró frustrada ya que no entendía la situación ¿Hinata estaba enamorada de Kiba? por lo visto no ¿Quien le había enviado las flores a su alumna? Un enorme abanico de posibilidades se abría ante la sensei ya que a pesar de que Hinata poseía un carácter muy tímido solía estar con su gran grupo de amigos ¿la chica no sabía canalizar esa vergüenza y se desmayaba? La situación que acababan de vivir le mostraban que aquello era lo correcto, además Kiba en reiteradas oportunidades le decía que debía ir en auxilio de la Hyūga. Ella trataba de pensar en su alumna mientras respondía cada una de las preguntas que su mente le hacia, pero miró su mano donde la bolsita que Kiba le acababa de entregar colgaba ¿Un regalo para ella? Sí, eso había dicho él.

Un tanto avergonzada y nerviosa comenzó a abrir la bolsita, de esta sacó un cristal pero no un cristal cualquiera, en medio de este había una linda amapola roja incrustada en el objeto, era como si la flor estuviera aprisionada entre el cristal. Esperaba un día secarse ya que nuevamente comenzaba a llorar. El objeto tal vez para cualquier persona simplemente sería hermoso, pero para ella tenía un significado mucho más amplio ya que se vio reflejada en el, de esa manera se sentía: aprisionada en una jaula que Asuma había puesto a su alrededor, una jaula tal vez hermosa pero fría en la cual no ingresaban sentimientos cálidos de parte de él haciéndola sentir como esa flor: hermosa, intocable, sola.

El fin de semana transcurrió como todos, Asuma aparecía el sábado por la noche, se acostaban juntos envolviéndose en un torbellino de caricias y besos, nunca aparecían palabras de amor pero sí se expresaba a través de las caricias. Luego el domingo el hombre desaparecía por la mañana ya que debía asistir a los almuerzos dominicales de su padre con otros políticos. Nuevamente Kurenai quedaba sola. Hasta que la tarde caía y él volvía a aparecer ¿Qué hacían en ese momento? Conversaban sobre sus respectivas semanas trayendo al momento situaciones ocurridas en sus trabajos; reían recordando situaciones del pasado como las constantes batallas de "piedra, papel o tijera" entre Kakashi y Gai, para finalmente volver a caer en el torbellino de pasión ¿Por que fijó sus ojos en ese lugar? Ella misma se impresionó ante su actitud durante la relación carnal, sus ojos no mantuvieron contacto con los del Sarutobi sino que vagaron hacía el cristal que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, sin quererlo pensó en Kiba.

Como todo lunes despertó y se encontraba sola, a su lado solo había una nota que le deseaba un buena semana, rió desganada ya que todo era una rutina conocida.

El día en la universidad no fue el mejor de todos, no lograba concentrarse en los contenidos que debía entregarle a los alumnos ya que constantemente el nombre de Asuma pasaba por sus cabeza. No lograba prestar atención a las obras que debía criticar en el taller de expresión artística ya que en todas solo veía amapolas, cuando se encontraba en la sala de descanso para los profesores, sólo oía voces a la distancia ya que no lograba enfocarse en ni una de las conversaciones. Su mirada estaba perdida, sólo veía un enorme árbol que la hipnotizaba, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor sólo miraba ese árbol que aparecía en su imaginación. Así estuvo unos minutos con la mirada perdida y las conversaciones de sus colegas sin ser atendidas, cerró sus ojos para volver a la realidad y suspiró pesadamente.

Aquel día tras su última hora de clases ya estaba agotada, para su pesar debía continuar en la universidad para corregir unos exámenes teóricos sobre los comienzos del arte, por lo cual caminó hacia la cafetería del lugar para comprar algo salado para comer —cualquier cosa— y un café. Si fuera por ella se bebería un corto de vodka o una copa de vino pero no se encontraba en el lugar correcto para ellos. Kurenai caminaba apesadumbrada sin siquiera notar el par de ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, en especial prestando atención al apesadumbrado semblante de la mujer.

Cuando llegó al lugar notó la poca cantidad de alumnos que quedaban, se comenzaba a hacer tarde y todos retornaban a sus casas, aquello para ella no era problema ya que no existía nadie que la esperara. Compró una bolsita de golosinas saladas y su café, quería retornar a la sala de descanso de profesores para así terminar pronto de corregir los exámenes, pero cuando se disponía a ir sintió que su teléfono móvil sonaba campaneando.

—Un mensaje —susurró de manera suave, mientras caminaba malabareaba con las cosas que llevaba en sus manos intentando sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Sintió la primera gota que quemaba su mano, la segunda que impactaba contra su muslo de pronto ya no tuvo control y pensó que la taza caería sobre su pierna, pero una mano la detuvo—. ¡Kiba!

El joven frente a ella acababa de detener el café logrando que este no la quemara ni si quiera derramando una gota. Éste alzó la mirada alegre hacía los ojos sorprendidos de ella.

—Creo que llegué en buen momento Kurenai-sensei —ella se sonrojó ante la cercanía del muchacho sin entender por qué su corazón se agitaba al verlo directamente a los ojos.

El joven aún sonriendo le quitó a la mujer el cúmulo de exámenes que llevaba en las manos para que pudiera caminar con mayor libertad. La mirada de él era sonriente, en momentos le recordaba la de Akamaru; una mirada dulce pero perruna a la vez.

La mujer no entendía por qué la mirada de ese joven creaba emociones en ella que hace mucho tiempo no sentía ni siquiera con el amor de su vida.

—Kurenai-sensei si lo desea puedo acompañarla a la sala de profesores —expresó el muchacho mientras le mostraba todas las cosas que acababa de quitarle de las manos. No tenía otra opción le era prácticamente imposible llegar al lugar con todas las cosas que cargaba.

—Está bien Kiba, te lo agradezco —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa. Quien pensaría que Kurenai, a pesar que momentos atrás sólo deseaba llorar, en ese instante sonreiría.

Caminaron entre solitarios alumnos que lo único que deseaban era llegar pronto a sus hogares para así al fin descansar del cansado día de trabajo, pero Kiba como siempre arrojado e impetuoso sonreía haciendo bromas de todo logrando que Kurenai soltara más de una carcajada. Al llegar a la sala de maestros ésta se encontraba desocupada por lo visto los colegas de la mujer ya habían terminado sus labores dejándola sola.

—Bueno Kurenai-sensei ya esta aquí sana y salva —terminó de decir, pero a la mujer algo le resultaba extraño en el muchacho, era como si algo le faltara. Mientras disponían las cosas en la mesa para que al fin comenzara con la labor de revisar los exámenes lo notó.

—Kiba, ¿Dónde está Akamaru? —La mirada del muchacho por unos segundos se entristeció mostrando ante la mujer un grado de vulnerabilidad.

—Él esta en casar —suspiró apesadumbrado, el recordar que su compañero no estaba junto a él le creaba una gran perturbación emocional—. En mi último examen no saqué la calificación que mi madre esperaba y nos tiene castigados —se sentía estúpido como si fuera un niño, por lo cual apretó su mandíbula haciendo sonar sus colmillos con ferocidad—, hasta que no suba mis calificaciones no podré jugar con Akamaru.

La mujer notaba que al chico parecía afectarle mucho la distancia con su mascota, por lo visto el vínculo entre ellos era muy fuerte. De inmediato sintió como se le apretaba el corazón pensando en su propia vida; si un chico podía sentir tanto la lejanía a su mascota ¿Por qué Asuma no sentía lo mismo por la lejanía entre ellos? ¿Acaso su amor era más débil que el de Kiba por su pequeño cachorro? Ambas preguntas la hacían sentir mal ¿Acaso era posible que ella valiera menos que un perro?

—Lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad? —el rostro del muchacho se iluminó soltando así su lengua ante la pregunta.

—¡Si! Él es como un hermano para mí.

Ambos sin notarlo se sentaron mientras el compartía cómo había llegado Akamaru a sus brazos, cuán importante era aquella mascota para él y que simplemente él no lo veía como su animal si no que como parte de su familia. Tras cada palabra Kurenai quedaba más y más anonadada ya que el amor que Kiba expresaba por el animal se le hacía casi irreal, hasta había soltado la frase "Daría mi vida por él", cada vez sentía que su vínculo con Asuma no llegaba a la fortaleza del de un chico por su animal.

—Se nota que eres una persona muy apasionada Kiba —soltó sin quererlo, ni siquiera se esperaba las palabras que vendrían de vuelta de parte del muchacho.

—Por su puesto Kurenai-sensei —la sonrisa de él cada vez se hacía más tierna para la mujer, sin siquiera saber lo que podría ocurrir gracias a sus emociones emergentes—. Cuando amo a alguien no pienso simplemente actúo.

Debía ayudar a Hinata aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que simplemente preguntaba para obtener esa respuesta para si misma.

—La mujer que robe tu corazón será muy afortunada —debía meter a Hinata en la conversión pero algo en ella le decía que no le importaba, bueno si le importaba pero más importante para ella en ese momento era conocer lo que diría Kiba, cualquier chico de su edad se habría sentido acosado por las palabras, pero él con una sonrisa en los labios, una mirada picara y un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas respondió.

—Espero que ella piense lo mismo, ya que existe.

En ese momento en el cerebro de Kurenai se formaron miles de preguntas que deseaba que él respondiera, pero la más significativa salió de sus labios sin pensarlo.

—¿Quién es ella? —trató de ocultar su interés tras preguntar, no entendía el porqué de su interés. ¿Es por Hinata? se dijo a sí misma sabiendo que aquello no era la realidad.

El semblante del muchacho cambió, por primera vez lo veía levemente nervioso ocultándolo tras su irascibilidad e impulsividad que mostraba ante todos.

—Pues sí bueno a ella usted la conoce —rió con un dejo de dolor en sus palabras—, para ella no soy más que un chiquillo, así que prefiero no hacer nada.

Debía saberlo, bajo todo parámetro debía saber quién era ella, aunque una parte de sí le siguiera gritando que aquella acción no era realizada por el bien de Hinata.

—Si me lo dices tal vez yo podría ayudarte.

La mujer nunca esperó la respuesta ni mucho menos la acción que realizaría el muchacho que tenía frente a ella. Este de inmediato se colocó en pie para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro prácticamente rozándole los labios, un leve jalón en su cintura fue lo único que sintió antes de que el sobre sus labios le dijera.

—Sé que para usted soy un niño, sé que ni siquiera me ve como prospecto de hombre, tal vez soy sólo un salvaje que cuida animales, pero este salvaje se a enamorado de usted.

No pudo contestar, ni decirle que estaba equivocado ya que solo sintió los labios de él contra los propios. Al principio no pudo reaccionar, sólo los sentía moverse de manera un tanto torpe e inexperta, luego entró en la etapa de la negación intentando resistirse, logrando que éste se alejara de ella unos centímetros, pero él rápidamente volvió a acortar la distancia, Parecía completamente hambriento. Finalmente cayó en el momento de aceptación, sin entender cómo, acarició el cabello del muchacho mientras abría su boca para que la intrusa lengua de éste jugara en su cavidad. Desde hace muchísimo tiempo Kurenai no era besada de esa manera, de un modo arrojado, sin miramientos, sin siquiera pensar en el mañana, él era lo que ella deseaba; alguien que la quisiera sin importar nada.

En el momento que el beso se detuvo ella sintió culpa en especial por aquella alumna a la cual estimaba, a la cual deseaba ayudar pero por el momento hacía todo lo contrario.

—Hinata —salió como un susurro entrecortado desde los labios de la mujer, Kiba la miró con un ceja alzada sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué ocurre con Hinata Kurenai? —ya no la llamaba sensei, utilizar ese sufijo le parecía ridículo después de haberla besado.

—Por mi culpa ella volverá a llorar —tapó su rostro con sus manos mientras las lágrimas volvían a aparecer, se sentía sucia, se sentía malvada tras el beso. El rostro de Kiba mostraba una gran interrogante, como si no entendiera por qué Hinata se afectaría porque ellos se besaran—. Acaso no le entiendes, ella te ama y yo… ¡Acabo de besarte!

En ese momento tras decir aquellas palabras se sentía una basura, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual Asuma no la sacaba a la luz como su pareja… Ella no valía la pena. En el rostro de Kiba se formó una expresión pensativa la cual de la nada cambió de la nada haciéndolo soltar una risotada.

—¿Tu crees que Hinata esta enamorada de mi? —ella simplemente asistió, pero el muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba al oído—. Kurenai, Hinata desde siempre a amado a alguien —eso ella ya lo sabía y ahora mismo estaba entre los brazos de él—. Estás tan equivocada, ella sí está enamorada, pero no de mi sino que de Naruto.

En ese momento entendió todos los arrebatos de la Hyūga, el porqué de sus constantes desmayos, el tartamudeo excesivo frente al rubio y sus constantes deseos de hacer que su personalidad fuera más fuerte y vibrante por el hombre amado. Kiba volvió a sujetarla contra su cuerpo haciendo que la mujer sintiera un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

—Kiba, esto no está bien— en el rostro del chico se formó una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo sé, y eso me encanta —sin preverlo, él volvió a besarla de una manera apasionada la cual no pudo detener. El sentirse deseada y amada la volvía loca, pero de inmediato pensó en un problema que la aquejaba: si Kiba era alumno de la universidad ellos no podrían tener nada, además él era mucho más joven que ella por lo cual el tener algo con el muchacho sería oculto… Como siempre.

Aquel fue el comienzo de todo, pero nada ocurrió como Kurenai se lo esperaba, al día siguiente el muchacho apareció frente a su clase llevándole flores y expresándole cuanto la quería, su enorme impulsividad lograba que la mujer se sonrojara sin pensarlo. Kiba de inmediato habló con su madre exigiéndole —ya que en ni un momento lo pidió— que lo cambiara de universidad ya que deseaba formar algo serio y real con la mujer.

La primera noche que pasaron juntos fue extraña para ella ya que acostumbraba a tener sexo en su departamento con las luces apagadas como si fuera una rutina, pero con Kiba todo fue diferente. Primero la llevó al cine presumiendo ante todo conocido que ellos estaban juntos, llevándola de la mano como siempre soñó con Asuma; ella deseaba algo tranquilo pero nunca pensó que la locura y juventud de muchacho sería tan contagiosa.

La relación con Asuma cada vez era más distante, si ella no iniciaba —claramente no lo hacía— con un beso él no hacía nada, parecían un matrimonio que llevaba muchos años juntos. Con Kiba todo era diferente, se dejaban envolver en un torbellino de lujuria, besos y palabras de amor que la hacían sentir mujer como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Se sentía amada.

Los meses pasaban y cada vez con Asuma todo iba de mal en peor, ya casi no se veían, ella alegaba que no tenía tiempo mientras que él solo decía "para el próximo fin de semana será" sin que éste llegara. Hasta que seis meses tras su primer beso con Kiba aquel fin de semana llegó.

El muchacho se acababa de despertar y deambulaba desnudo por la habitación mirando a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, Kurenai dormía plácidamente en la cama abrazada a Akamaru quien ya no era un pequeño cachorro sino que se había convertido en un enorme perro. El animal lo había lanzado fuera de la cama para acomodarse junto a la mujer haciéndolo despertar. Fue hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambos, además debía apresurarse ya que sus amigos lo esperaban para asistir a un día de excursión en el cual Kurenai estaba invitada, pero ella había decidido no asistir alegando cansancio. Preparó todo deseoso de despertarla y compartir unos momentos en la mañana con ella.

—Preciosa, el desayuno está servido —le susurró a la mujer dándole un suave beso en los labios. Él siempre la despertaba como a la princesa de cuentos infantiles.

Comieron tranquilos compartiendo risas y anécdotas ocurridas el día anterior; Kiba por ella había dejado la universidad y asistía a otra, sólo para que nadie la apuntara con el dedo cuando caminaran de la mano —lo cual constantemente hacían—. Él le entregaba todo lo que alguna vez deseo de Asuma.

Como siempre lo acompañaba a la puerta para despedirse de él deseándole que su día fuera agradable, mientras que ella dedicaría la tarde a revisar trabajos pendientes. Cuando abría el portal quedó anonadada, frente a ella estaba Asuma con la mirada confundida la cual pasaba de el rostro de ella al de Kiba. El muchacho no se inmutó, simplemente a modo de despedida besó los labios de la mujer y acompañado por Akamaru salió rozando el hombro del hombre con el propio.

Claro que lo conocía; Kurenai le había hablado de él, le había contado que la relación aún no se daba formalmente por acabada pero que en el momento preciso lo haría. Cualquier hombre en su lugar habría estado histérico de saber que su mujer estaba con el antiguo amor que la aquejaba, pero él se sentía feliz, sabía que el corazón de ella le pertenecía y con el beso de despedida había marcado su territorio.

Kurenai estaba en blanco tras el beso, Asuma lo había visto todo; el beso, al muchacho con los cabellos mojados saliendo de la casa. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Él ingresó al lugar sin saber qué decir, se sentó en un sofá intentando aclarar su mente. Suspiró abatido.

Desde hacía meses los particulares y extraños ojos de ella le decían que había algo importante que hablar, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar qué era aquello. Tal vez sentía miedo a la respuesta que se escondía tras aquella mirada, pero había sido gracias a su temor, su silencio y lejanía que ésta llegó como un golpe que lo desestabilizó completamente.

—Creo que a llegado el momento de ser sinceros —dijo ella sentándose frente a él.

—Esto por lo visto tomará tiempo, mejor me prepararé un café —pero ella de inmediato negó y se colocó en pie yendo hacía la cocina dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Sentía un poco de temor ante lo que ocurriría, aunque estaba mentalizada a responder todo lo que él preguntara. Él conocía sus errores, nunca se llamaría a sí mismo cobarde por centrarse sólo en preocuparse por trabajar en lo que era mejor para su padre y su país, dejando de lado sus intereses personales. Ella ingresó al lugar con dos tazas de humeante café el cual dispuso frente a cada uno. Sinceramente tenía miedo, miedo a las reprimendas, a las palabras crueles, claramente conocía su culpabilidad, pero una relación que termina tiene una cuota de culpabilidad de ambas partes.

—No tengas miedo a ser honesta —le pidió él conociendo los temores que se reflejaban en los ojos de la mujer. Después de todos los años que la conocía lograba leerla con facilidad—. ¿Cómo es él?.

Una pregunta certera y directa, podría haberle dicho miles de actitudes positivas que Kiba tenía con ella; la manera en la que le amaba, la manera en que caminaba con ella de la mano sin sentir vergüenza ni siquiera por la diferencia de edad, pero respondió de manera igual de directa que él.

—Es como tú no te atreves a ser.

Las palabras de Kurenai destruían su corazón, pero conocía su culpabilidad. No tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, aunque deseaba saciar su masoquista curiosidad.

—¿En la universidad se enamoraron?-

Siempre la sintió segura, que ella nunca miraría a nadie más pero se había equivocado. No necesitaba palabras de parte de ella ya que el abrumador brillo en los ojos rojizos le expresaban demasiado.

—Sí.

No deseaba decir más, no sólo porque lo encontraba innecesario sino que sabía cuanto dolería pronunciar todo lo ocurrido entre el muchacho y ella. No deseaba llorar pero las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Él la había relegado a las sombras, pero ella era como los animalitos que se dejan cegar por la luz corriendo directamente hacía ella. Y Kiba era su luz.

—¿Dedica su tiempo a estar contigo verdad?

Una pregunta certera nuevamente, Kiba todo momento que tenía libre de sus obligaciones universitarias como las que tenía en la clínica veterinaria de su familia lo dedicaba a ella y a Akamaru.

—Ya dije que él me entregaba todo lo que tú no.

Había sido completamente directa y vengativa, tal vez una parte de ella le decía que debía ser gentil al hablar con el hombre que había amado, pero una parte mayor de sí le gritaba que soltara todo lo que sentía y lo que había sentido alguna vez.

—Te perdí ¿Verdad? —simplemente ella asintió mientras una nueva pregunta salía de los labios del moreno—. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad? —ella volvió a responder de manera gestual expresando un no. Él la había perdido por completo, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo ambos había tomado su camino.

Para Asuma el muchacho que había visto retirarse de la casa de la mujer era un ladrón, un maldito ladrón que le había robado todo, aunque el culpable había sido el mismo al dejar a la mujer que era dueña de su corazón tanto tiempo en la clandestinidad.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la conversación la cual la mayoría se había llevado a través de gestos y miradas. Kurenai contestó, parecía iluminada ante las palabras que le eran dichas a través del aparato ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él había logrado eso en ella? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, normalmente en los ojos de Kurenai al estar con él sólo se veía dolor y decepción. Intentó prestar atención a la conversación pero sólo oyó las últimas palabras.

—¿En media hora? Sí, te espero… —la sonrisa de los labios de ella era imborrable, parecía una quinceañera enamorada, se sentía como tal— .Asuma, él pasará por mí.

Éste asintió de manera dolorosa, el verla tan feliz por otro hombre lo hacía sentir el ser más estúpido del planeta.

—Arréglate Kurenai para que no se te haga tarde —respondió desviando la mirada hacía el enorme ventanal que dejaba ver las nubes amenazadoras con una fuerte lluvia—. Deberías buscar el paraguas, parece que va a llover.

Ella asintió mientras se dirigía a la habitación principal, aquella habitación en la cual se habían amado en reiteradas oportunidades. Se hizo una introspección y recordó aquellas escenas. La recorría con amor, la besaba lleno de pasión, la deseaba con todas las fibras de su ser pero nunca lo expresó. Su más grave error fue dar todo por sentado, siempre pensando que ella sólo necesitaba sentir las emociones de él, nunca expresándolas de manera verbal.

Se sentía estúpido, si al menos una vez hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba, cuanto deseaba formar una vida con ella, el anhelo que sentía de ver a sus hijos crecer a su lado, pero nunca lo hizo y ahí estaba esperando que llegara el muchacho en busca de la mujer de su vida, para amarla sin restricciones mientras él quedaba lleno de celos; destruido por perderla.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos no notó como los minutos pasaron de manera rápida llegando el momento en que el chiquillo aparecería para llevársela. Frente a él aparecía Kurenai con su cabello ondulado como siempre y su suave maquillaje dejándola ver hermosa, sus exuberantes curvas eran cubiertas por un corto vestido gris al igual que el día, pero en sus ojos parecía haber rastros de lágrimas.

No soportó el impulso y la abrazó mientras las lágrimas se dejaban presentar en los ojos de ambos, sacando al fin sus sentimientos de amor, dolor y frustración por una relación que pudo ser exitosa y duradera, pero la clandestinidad había matado.

—Él se a robado un trozo de mi vida llevándote lejos de mi —le susurró el hombre, debía decirlo, no se sentía capaz de guardar aquel sentimiento de perdida. Ella simplemente sollozaba—. Siempre estaré para ti Kurenai, perdóname por el daño que le hice a tu corazón.

Terminó de decir dándole un beso en la frente mientras la estrepitosa bocina de un automóvil retumbaba.

—Debo irme Asuma.

Selló la despedida con un beso en los labios del hombre, este no estaba cargado de amor ni de lujuria, sino que estaba lleno de un aura de despedida.

Sí, aquel muchacho la había robado de su lado, pero la perdida era debida a sus errores, a sus faltas, a sus constantes equivocaciones que ahora pagaba con lágrimas que no sólo salían de sus ojos sino que también de su corazón. Así era él; ese muchacho era un ladrón, un ladrón que le había robado todo.


	23. La última carta Sasori & Matsuri

La vida a Sasori nunca le colocó las cosas fácil, primero padres demasiado ocupados para darle un poco de amor, segundo una mujer a la que él amaba ya que esta le enseñó lo más grande que tenía -su arte- muerta a manos de una enfermedad degenerativa viendola consumirse frente a sus ojos; desde ese día se volvió frío y calculador, su único anhelo en la vida era encontrar algo eterno. Pero la vida no siempre fue cruel con él - en ese momento- ya que logró encontrar dos, el arte de las marionetas el cual perfeccionó gracias a sus estudios de medicina logrando descubrir las incógnitas de la anatomía humana y también la encontró a ella, una chica común, demasiado común, pero que apreciaba y admiraba con vehemencia sus obras ganándose su frío corazón.

Matsuri siempre pensó que Sasori había arrancado su corazón y lo había escondido en cada una de sus marionetas. Por un tiempo ella logró reunir esos fragmentos y unirlos para sanarlo, pero se cansó. Se cansó de ser la única que entregaba, se cansó de sanarlo a él y no recibir nada ¿Acaso las relaciones están basadas en el dar y recibir? Claro uno da sin esperar nada a cambio, pero llega un momento en que te cansas y eso le ocurrió a Matsuri.

En una de sus excursiones de la universidad conoció el imperio Sabaku No, conllevando esto conocer al hijo del dueño que simplemente miraba a los alumnos que serian posibles practicantes mientras su hermana dictaba la charla. Los oscuros ojos y la vibrante sonrisa de ella lo instaron a acercarse. El vinculo se dio ya que él con solo conversar con ella decidió tomarla como su asistente. Ella nunca pensó en llegar a algo con aquel hombre de cabellos rojisos, pero si sentía que entre él y Sasori existía un parecido demasiado grande.

Gaara no se comportó como Sasori, sino que a pesar de también haber sido criado por padres ausentes, él se entregó a ella y ella se entregó a él, Nunca deseo herir a su pareja, pero el sentimiento que se había gestado entre ella y Gaara había dejado marcas no solo en su alma sino que también en su cuerpo; marcas que en nueve meses más saldrían a la luz.

Y en ese preciso momento Sasori se encontraba en su apartamento con una taza de humeante té a su lado, una hoja en blanco frente a él y un lápiz en su mano, dispuesto a volcar sus sentimientos sobre aquel trozo de hoja... Ella será madre mañana; pensaba una y otra vez. Si la había perdido, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se avanlanzó sobre el trozo de papel, tenía muchas cartas escritas para ella durante esos meses pero ni una había sido enviada, esta sería su ultima carta y la primera en llegar a sus manos.

Suspiró al momento en que escribió un formal saludo, lo tarjó y simplemente le escribió "Mi amor eterno", para el la eternidad siempre fue importante, de hecho deseaba ser reconocido como artista de manera eterna, a pesar de que su arte lo había logrado, ella era la eternidad para el.

Debía decircelo, debía decirle cuantas veces le había escrito para que ella no pensara que la había olvidado "Te he escrito muchas cartas en el transcurso de estos meses, pero ni una a sido enviada, esta si lo será, pero también será la ultima carta que te escribo", dejaba que su mano y su corazón se conectaran, debía escribir sin releer nada o volvería a arrepentirse de lo plasmado.

No podía dejar de pensar en toda la situación, en todas las veces que la vio llorar por su culpa, como también en todas las sonrisas que ella le entrego; si estaba completamente claro, había cometido muchos errores, demasiado para una sola vida, por ello la había perdido "Debo comenzar disculpandome por lo mucho que te hice sufrir... perdoname".

¿Cómo era posible que ella lo hubiera dejado? Se lo preguntaba a diario a pesar de conocer la respuesta, era mucho mas simple pensar que ella lo había dejado a el diez meses atrás que pensar que ella dio todo desde el primer día que se conocieron. No, este era el momento perfecto para decirle que él sabía de todos sus esfuerzos. "Lo intentaste todo, lo se, pero como un idiota te arroje a sus brazos, la culpa es totalmente mía no tengo cara de decir algo en tu contra".

Millones de veces en especial en su niñez y temprana adolescencia sentía que al estar solo su alma se ahogaba pero con ella no, con ella era todo diferente, con ella ¿La felicidad era eterna? Si lo era, "era" aquella palabra era la clave ya que todo había quedado en el pasado. "Solo puedo decir que te llevaste una parte de mi, te llevaste mi impulso de vivir, solo quiero que mis pulmones colapsen y no me permitan respirar más, muriendo en tu recuerdo, abrazado a tu recuerdo".

La frialdad de la habitación se le hacía enorme, el departamento a pesar de ser amplio siempre bien calefaccionado, se le hacía un páramo frío y solitario, se sentía completamente solo, aunque sus amigos de madera lo miraran desde cada una de las esquinas del lugar. Ellos no tenían en brillo de los ojos de ella. "Sandaime kazekage en este momento me mira, pero sabes a pesar de lo obsesionado que estuve con la creación de esa marioneta no puedo ver el brillo de tus ojos en ella"; Se sentía muerto en vida, como una más de sus marionetas solo que con un corazón latente en su pecho.

¿Por qué todo había terminado así? por su culpa claro estaba, aunque se preguntara lo mismo miles de veces la respuesta siempre era la misma -su frialdad- ¿Por qué tenía que expresarle todo lo que sentía a través de un insulso papel? Claramente no era justo para ella que le destruyera su felicidad hablándole frente a frente, ella merecía ser feliz aunque fuera con él, con su sobrino... Gaara. Si estas eran sus ultimas letras para ella. "Esta será la ultima vez que sepas de mí, no quiero interrumpir más en tu inminente felicidad, la cual mereces, pero nunca te has preguntado ¿Cómo es posible no poder personar? Lo se, lo hiciste muchas veces, perdonaste mi frialdad, perdonaste mi desinterés a las trivialidades ¿Pero es tan difícil comprenderme? Pensé que para ti no lo era y que seríamos eternos"

¿Quien había cometido el mayor error? ¿Ella? ¿Él? ¿El mocoso? Ni uno, ese fracaso se lo atribuía al destino "Prometo que nunca quise lastimarte mi pequeña obra de arte, aunque se que te fuiste para siempre de mi lado, yo eternamente te amaré"

Comenzó a recordar el pasado; él lo había intentado, al ver el inminente acercamiento entre ambos jóvenes intento ser un poco más... ¿Cariñoso? Pero una persona la cual siempre a estado exenta de esto le era sumamente complejo, pero si él lo intentó. "Quiero que recuerdes de mi solo los momentos buenos, tengo más que claro que fueron poco, pero admítelo... los hubieron"

Ella en esos momento prácticamente lo ignoraba, su máxima preocupación era su ¿Trabajo? Ridícula suposición que había metido en su mente, la única preocupación de ella era el mocoso amargado, al cual en esos tiempos por primera vez veía sonreír. Al verlos juntos su alma se llenaba de ira, por dentro se volvía loco, pero en los almuerzos en los cuales participaba con su hermano no demostraba nada; tal vez ese había sido su error, si hubiera gritado y sacado la furia interior ella habría notado cuanto la amaba. "Se que nunca fui demostrativo en publico, pero tú sabías cuales eran mis sentimientos por ti, no puedes negarlo" Con solo verlos sonreír su odio crecía más y más, pero siempre calló.

En lo más recóndito de su alma sabía que ella se arrepentiría, notaría cuanto lo amaba y el gran sufrimiento por el cual lo había echo pasar ¿Él estaría ahí esperándola con los brazos abiertos? No. "Debes tener claro que cuando decidiste partir con él no podrás volver a mi, este cuento entre nosotros aunque me duela terminó"

No podía parar de releer sus palabras y sentimientos plasmados en aquella hoja de papel, por primera vez. Su historia acabaría en el momento en que sellara la carta, todo acabaría.

Continuó escribiendo y recordando, todo a su alrededor se volvía frío, volvía a sumergirse en la soledad. Las ultimas letras que escribió en aquella carta marcaron y sellaron todo.

"Aunque me duela, esto ya se acabó, no regreses a mi, yo no regresaré a ti, pero eternamente vivirás en mi corazón"

Así fue, Sasori volvió a ser una marioneta con solo un corazón destruido y sangrante, pero ella... sonreía.


End file.
